Look At Us Now
by BabyBlueGrl02
Summary: Theresa and Charity are both tired of having a broken heart so they leave Harmony for a new journey with a certain Fox. This is a Theresa/Fox and Charity/??? fic. Characters from other television shows may appear. I own nothing. COMPLETE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first ever fanfic and it'll probably suck, but I have this idea that won't leave my head.  To make things work, you'll have 2 forget a few things.  Theresa did marry Julian but didn't sleep with him, but Ethan still found out and married Gwen like on the show and ivy and Pilar still live in the mansion.  Fox has been in harmony for a few months and he and Theresa have become good friends, much to Ethan's dislike.   Miguel knew that he was sleeping with Kay but he still regrets it and Kay is still preggers w/his baby...for now.  Pretend that grace and Sam were a little cruel to charity after Kay's announcement b/c they felt they had 2 choose and they chose Kay. Most importantly, NO EVIL.  Charity is NOT a witch, neither is any1 else and her mom was a normal lady who did die in a fire (but faith wasn't a completely boring saint...she wasn't a slut either though.)  Charity never knew her father, but would love to find him and get 2 know him.  This is not necessarily a crossover with Days of Our Lives b/c I won't talk about much of the characters, but a few members of the Black family may be popping up, especially a certain tall blue-eyed male.

Okay now that that's over, here's the first part!!

Title: Look At Us Now (this is temporary)

Category: Theresa/Fox and Charity/???

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Passions or Days of Our Lives or any other TV show characters I may include (I'm thinking Roswell) anyway, I own nothing!!!

Rating: I'm not sure yet, could go all the way to NC-17 or just be G

Chapter 1

"So that's it, you're just taking off?" Fox asked as Theresa rapidly stuffed clothing into her suitcase.  Theresa sighed and looked at the forlorn looking man sitting on her bed.

            "Why not Fox?  I've already lost Ethan and now I just lost the Crane name, I have no reason to stay in Harmony.  I need a new start away from every bad memory this town has given me."

            "What about me? I know we've only been friends for a few months, but I'd miss you.  You're the only person who's even acknowledged my existence." Fox replied as Theresa continued to pack.

            "Fox, I care about you a lot, and I'm really going to miss you, but I can't stay not after what Ethan said to me tonight, I just can't!"  Theresa replied, her voice rising toward the end of her response.

            "Then let me come with you" Fox replied with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  

            Theresa stopped packing and looked a Fox.  "What? Are you serious?"

            "Of course I am, I had nothing keeping me here but you and if you're going, I'm going with you." Fox replied with determination.

            "Fine you can come it'd be nice to have company, but I'm leaving in half an hour so you better be ready or I'm going without you."

            "Half an hour, got it!  I'll meet you back here!" Fox said excitedly as he headed for Theresa's room door.

            "Hey Fox?" Theresa called before Fox left.  "Yeah?"  "I left mama a goodbye letter, if she wakes up and reads it before we leave she'll try to stop me, so try and be quiet okay?"

            "Not a problem.  See ya in half a hour Lil' Dreamer!"  Fox replied as he left the room.

            Theresa smiled at Fox's affectionate nickname for her.  She looked at her clock and saw that it read 3:00 am.  She sighed and went back to packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile. Jessica groggily made her way back to her room after her midnight snack. She stopped outside of Charity's door when she heard drawers being opened. "Charity?? It's 3:00 in the morning, what are you doing up?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I'm leaving Harmony!" Charity replied, barely looking up at Jessica.  
  
"Leaving?? Where?? Why??" Jessica paused and then looked back a Charity. "Is this about Miguel and Kay? You can't possibly let Kay win! Miguel loves you, I know he does!!"  
  
"I know he does too, but he still slept with Kay and got her pregnant. I can't forgive him for that and I can't live under the same roof as Kay any longer. It's already obvious that Uncle Sam and Aunt Grace don't care what I do. They're to busy glaring at me because Miguel refuses to marry Kay!" Charity replied, her voice rising and anger building up in her eyes.  
  
"But where will you go? How will you get anywhere?" Jessica asked worried about her only cousin.  
  
"I'll walk, or hitchhike, I'll find some way, as long as I get to leave this town! Who knows? I might even be able to find my father" Charity said as she grabbed her luggage and headed for the door. She paused at the door and turned around. She stared at Jessica for a few seconds before grabbing her in a huge hug. "I love you Jessica, please take care of yourself, I'll miss you so much" she said through tears.  
  
"I'll miss you too Charity. Please promise me that you'll find a way to keep in touch with me. I won't tell anyone where you are, especially Miguel, but I just need to know that you're okay. Please promise me," Jessica begged.  
  
"I promise. I don't know how soon it will be, but I'll try my best. I need to finally be independent and see things for how they really are, and I can't do that if I keep too strong of a tie to Miguel, Kay, and Harmony, you have to understand that there is only so much of a relationship I can keep with you." Charity replied, pleading with Jessica to understand.  
  
"I understand. I love you Charity, take care of yourself, please!"  
  
"Don't worry, I will. And you take good care of Reese okay?"  
  
"I will" Jessica said though her own tears.  
  
"Bye Jess." Charity said as she left the room and the Bennett household. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So lil' dreamer, where to?" Fox asked as he and Theresa entered his jeep and drove away from the Crane mansion.  
  
"Anywhere! Where the road takes us!" Theresa replied with a joy, however it never reached her eyes.  
  
"Hey isn't that your brother's ex-girlfriend?" Fox asked as he pulled over after seeing Charity walking by herself in the middle of the night.  
  
"I think it is!" Theresa said as she rolled down her window. "Hey Charity, what are you doing walking alone out here, and where were you going?" Theresa asked Charity.  
  
"Theresa! Hi! I was actually just trying to leave Harmony, what are you doing out here with Fox, I think is his name"  
  
"Yeah that's Fox, we were actually running away also, well I am, Fox is just coming along for the ride. Do wanna join us. I mean we're not sure where we're going but you're welcome to come." Theresa said.  
  
" I don't know, I don't want to intrude." Charity said hesitantly.  
  
"Don't be silly! We don't mind, do we Fox?" Theresa turned and asked Fox, at his nod, Theresa turned back to Charity. "See, we'd love to have you come, I know you're dealing with a broken heart, just like me and I think I'd love the company with another girl who is going through the same pain as mine. So what do ya say?" Theresa asked again.  
  
"Well, if it's okay with you two, then okay!!!" Charity answered as she entered the back seat of Fox's jeep.  
  
Once Charity was situated in the back seat, Fox restarted the car and asked, "So ladies, where are we off to?"  
  
"I'm thinking west," Theresa replied.  
  
"How west are we talking?" Fox asked  
  
"California!!!!" Theresa and Charity yelled together.  
  
"Cali it is then." Fox said as he continued to drive, closing one chapter of all three of their lives and opening another one.  
  
A/n Okay I have a couple ideas for this fic, but I'll only post it if I know that people like them. This is my first time ever writing, so please be gentle. Please send feedback, b/c if you don't then I'm going to think that no one is reading it. Thanks!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A few hours later at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Pilar rose out of bed and headed toward her room window to pull open her curtain. As the sun showered the room, Pilar headed to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, showered and dressed, Pilar headed out the door in search of Theresa. Before she made it to the door she caught sight of a letter sitting on her desk. Cautiously, Pilar picked up the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Mama, By time you read this, I'll already be gone. I'm leaving Harmony Mama, I just can't stand by and watch Ethan and Gwen flaunt their marriage and future family in my face; it hurts too much. I always thought that Ethan and I were meant to be together and that fate would somehow bring us back to each other, but I guess I was wrong. I'm giving up on Fate Mama, just like it gave up on me. If being a Crane taught me one thing, it was to go after what you want and depend on no one but yourself. I think it's about time I did that. I'm going to try and make it on my own, without the fantasies, impossible dreams, and most importantly, without Ethan. Take care of yourself Mama, and don't forget that I love you so much. Tell Antonio, Luis, and Miguel that I love them very much and I'll miss them so much. Tell Whitney that she is the best friend anyone could ask for and I'm sorry that I have to leave her. Tell Ivy, Rebecca, and Julian that they're finally getting what they want; I'm leaving them for good. Lastly, tell Ethan and Gwen that I hope they get EVERYTHING they deserve and then some. I'll do my best to take care of myself Mama, and I promise to try to call you as soon as I can. I love you Mama and please don't worry about me because I'll be okay. Love Always Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
Pilar already had tears rolling down her cheeks as she finished reading Theresa's goodbye letter. Oh my God, my only daughter's gone! This is all Ethan's fault!! Pilar thought as anger bubbled within her. She quickly ran out of her room and headed for the living room where Ethan, Gwen, Ivy, Julian, and Rebecca were sitting eating breakfast.  
  
"YOU!" Pilar yelled upon seeing Ethan. "This is all your fault!" she continued as she stalked toward him.  
  
"What's wrong Pilar, did something happen?" Ethan asked, as clueless as always.  
  
"My daughter is gone because of you! You and your stupidity chased her away!!"  
  
"Pilar! Would you calm down and tell us what you are talking about," Gwen said, not liking the way Pilar was talking to Ethan.  
  
After taking a few calming breathes, Pilar finally replied, "I found a letter from Theresa this morning in my room. She has left Harmony and I have no idea where she is or how she is doing." Pilar then turned back to Ethan, "She left because you broke her heart. I will never forgive you for taking my daughter away from me Ethan, never!"  
  
Ethan looked at Pilar with sadness and guilt in his eyes as he let his thoughts consume him. She's gone? I can't believe she just left. After what I said to her last night, who could blame her? God, I still love you Theresa.  
  
"Well I personally don't see what the big deal is. The little fajita is finally gone, I say it's about time!" Rebecca said snobbishly.  
  
"I second that" Ivy added.  
  
Pilar looked at Rebecca and Ivy with disgust, and then said, "You two make me sick!" She turned her gaze to everyone else in the room and stopped on Ethan before she continued, "You all make me sick. Now that I think about it, I'm glad my daughter is away from you people." With one final look of disgust, Pilar turned and left the room, leaving three smug women, one drunken fool, and one broken-hearted man. I'll always love you Theresa, and if I ever get to see you again, I'll tell you Ethan thought as he turned and walked back to his wife, his future, his torture.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Phyllis walked into the living room and was greeted with the same occupants as Pilar was.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Crane, but I wanted to inform you that I have not been able to find Mr. Fox Crane, and when I went to his room to clean up, many of his clothes were gone" Phyllis said, looking at each person's reaction.  
  
"You don't think that." Ethan started, but he was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"Think what sir?" Phyllis asked  
  
"That Fox and Theresa ran away together," Pilar stated, walking back into the living room with her luggages. "Yes, that's exactly what I think, and I pray to God that it's the truth," she continued.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you have any idea how unsafe it is for Theresa to be God knows where with Fox? He'll try to get Theresa into his bed the first chance he gets!" Ethan said with anger.  
  
"That may be your opinion Ethan, but I've seen Fox and Theresa together enough times to know that he would do any and everything to protect my daughter at all costs. I know I can trust him with my daughter's life and her heart. That's more than I can say about you" Pilar replied purposely adding salt to Ethan's wounds.  
  
With that said, Pilar picked up her luggage's and headed for the door. "I'll be staying at my home now that Theresa is no longer here (A/N the Lopez-Fitzgerald house never burnt down since there was no Evil Charity). I hope you all have a good life, and I hope I never see any of you again," Pilar said as she turned and left the Crane mansion.  
  
Meanwhile at the Bennett Household  
  
Sam, Grace, and Kay walked into Charity's room to find Jessica curled up in a ball quietly sobbing.  
  
"Jessica? Honey, is everything okay?" Grace asked.  
  
"No! Nothing is okay, and it's all your fault. All three of you caused this!" Jessica screamed as she rose to her feet.  
  
"Honey, calm down and tell us what has you so upset," Sam said as he reached for Jessica.  
  
Jessica stepped out of Sam's reach and walked over to Charity's window. She stared out for a few minutes before she finally turned around and responded.  
  
"Charity's gone. She left Harmony around 3 o'clock in the morning. She didn't tell me where she was going, hell, she didn't even know where she was going. But she's gone and she left because each and every single one of you made her feel unloved and unwanted!"  
  
"How dare you! Just because crazy Charity couldn't handle a little dose of reality does not mean that it was my fault!" Kay replied angrily.  
  
"Oh shut up Kay, you and I both know that as soon as this conversation is over, you're going to go to your room and rejoice. But you know something, that's okay because I expect that from you. But you two" Jessica said as she pointed to Sam and Grace, "you two made her feel horrible. You basically blamed her because Miguel loved her too much to propose to Kay. It wasn't her fault! She let him go, but Miguel wouldn't give up. She tried to put her happiness aside for Kay and her baby, and all you guys did was make her feel like crap! Because of you three, I just lost my only cousin and best friend!" Jessica yelled as she stormed past them and toward Charity's room door. Before leaving, she turned around and said  
  
"I hope you're all happy because she's finally gone. Go ahead and rejoice Kay, it's what you've always wanted, but know this, Charity could run all the way to Alaska and Miguel would still love her way more than he could ever love you, don't ever forget that!" and then she was gone leaving all three of them to their thoughts. One aunt and uncle were realizing the cruelty of their ways toward their only niece, and one cousin was realizing the truth in her sister's words and that Charity's departure didn't feel like the big victory she was expecting.  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: Find out how Theresa, Fox, and Charity are doing on the road AND what did Ethan say to Theresa that night before that caused her to leave Harmony? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Somewhere in one of the mid-eastern states.  
  
Charity shuffled a bit in the back seat of Fox's jeep before finally opening her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:33 am. She then looked toward the mirror and noticed that Theresa was watching her.  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up. I was getting a little bored with Fox here. He's kind of grumpy when he goes too long without sleep," Theresa said with amusement in her voice.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. You try going this long without any sleep and see how you act," Fox replied. Theresa laughed and turned her attention back to Charity.  
  
"So Charity, how are you feeling this morning, you didn't look too good last night when we picked you up," Theresa said with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm okay I guess. Well as good as can be expected," Charity replied looking out the window.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Fox asks. "Theresa tells me that I'm an awesome listener and I'm sure it'd help you feel better if you talked about it," he continued. Charity turned her gaze away from the window and back to Fox and Theresa before she hesitantly started to talk.  
  
"Well I really don't know how to feel. It hurts so much when I think about what Miguel and Kay did together. I mean, I thought I could trust them with anything, but I stupidly let my naive ness effect me and got my heart broken. One part of me wants to just curl up in a ball and cry, while the other part just wants to hurt Miguel and Kay the same way the hurt me, only twice as much," Charity glanced at Theresa to make sure that she wasn't offending her, at Theresa's nod, she continued. "The day that I left I just realized that no matter how much I try to forgive Miguel and take him back, Kay would always be there and I'd always have to fight for him. I just can't spend my whole life watching my back in fear that my own cousin might take away my boyfriend. Not to mention the fact that Aunt Grace and Uncle Sam blame me because Miguel loves me too much to propose to Kay. As if it's my fault Kay couldn't get him to propose even after he got her pregnant!" Charity ended with anger.  
  
"Wow, someone's really pissed off," Fox said, enjoying watching Charity the Saint get angry for once in her life.  
  
"You're damn right I am! I'm tired of being sweet and nice to everyone when no one returns the favor when I'm in pain. I'm through with Miguel, Kay, her schemes, and Harmony in general. I refuse to ever become as vulnerable as I was when I was with Miguel. From this moment on, a new Charity is born.a stronger Charity!" replied Charity.  
  
"It'd be nice to see you grow a backbone," Fox replied with amusement. Charity smiled at Fox through the car mirror before turning her gaze to Theresa.  
  
"So what about you Theresa? Why were you leaving Harmony? I mean I know that watching Ethan and Gwen has been hard for you but I got the impression, no offense, that you weren't going to give up on Ethan any time soon."  
  
"Well you were right, I hadn't planned on giving up on Ethan anytime soon. Yesterday I had just signed the divorce papers with Julian and I had hoped that Ethan and I would be able to finally be together, like we were supposed to," Theresa replied looking out the window, not noticing the hurt expression that crossed Fox's face at her last statement, Charity however did. "Anyway as I was saying it all happened yesterday night."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Theresa jumped into Ethan's arms as soon as he walked into her room. Surprised by her actions, Ethan held her for a second before letting reality sink in and let go of Theresa. "What was that for Theresa?" he asked "My divorce with Julian is officially final. Now all you have to do is divorce Gwen and you and I can be together!" Theresa replied with excitement. "Divorce Gwen? You know I can't do that Theresa. She and I have a baby on the way, I can't just leave her for you." Fear entered Theresa's eyes. "But- but I thought you loved me, I thought that once my divorce with Julian was final, you and I would be able to get married" "I'm sorry Theresa but I can't just leave Gwen. She loves me and has been nothing but honest with me since we have been together," Ethan replied. "And I don't love you? Is that what you're saying Ethan?" Theresa asked angrily. "I have given up everything for you. I gave up my pride, my dreams, and my heart for you. Hell, I even went to Bermuda hoping that Julian would adopt you, just to make you happy!" "Yeah and looked how well that turned out Theresa!" Ethan replied, just as angrily. "Not only did you marry Julian, but you slept with him! God knows it's a miracle that you didn't get pregnant.unless you're hiding the fact that you secretly had an abortion." "How dare you! How dare you even accuse me of something like murder! Do you honestly think I'd kill my own flesh and blood?" Theresa asked fire blazing in her eyes. "Honestly Theresa, I don't know what to think of you anymore. At one point in my life, I would have been able to say that you were the one person that I loved and respected more than anyone in this world. But now, I don't even know if I want to be around you. You've hurt me and lied to me so many times that I sometimes wish I never even met you!" Ethan yelled, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. Theresa's eyes widened at Ethan's last admission and tears filled her eyes. She looked into Ethan's eyes and saw that although he regretted the way he said the words, he still meant each and every single one of them. She wiped her eyes and finally looked up at Ethan. "If that's the way you feel then fine. Go be with you wife, go and get the perfect life that has always been handed to you on a silver platter," Theresa said coldly. Ethan looked up at Theresa, surprised by how steel her voice was. "Theresa, I- I" Ethan started. "Just go!" Theresa yelled. She walked to the room door and held it open for Ethan. As Ethan walked past her and out the door Theresa's next words stopped him. "I must admit Ethan, I find it rather funny how Gwen suddenly discovers she's pregnant with your baby right when Julian and I were working on our divorce papers and I was on my way to being a single woman once again," then she slammed the door in his face leaving him stunned and confused. Theresa walked back to her bed and sat for fifteen minutes before finally coming to a conclusion. She quickly wrote a letter to her mother and then took out her luggages and started packing.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"And the rest is history I guess. Fox heard me packing and came into my room. Eventually he decided to tag along, so here we are," Theresa finished. Charity, who was now laying down on the back seat of the jeep, rose quickly and indignantly.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" she asked. "How dare he even think of accusing you of killing your own child?!"  
  
"Yeah, well, he was hurt and angry, so I can't blame him entirely, I have done some awful things to him," Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah but all of those things were completely unintentional, even so that still doesn't give him the right to accuse you of murder," Fox replied. "The bastard is lucky I wasn't there to hear him insult you like that, I would have kicked his ass," he added.  
  
"Aww, well aren't you the bestest friend ever," Theresa teased as she grabbed Fox's cheeks. "Either way, it doesn't matter, Ethan's in Harmony and I'm here on my way to California. I guess we just weren't meant to be," she ended with a touch of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Resa you'll find love again and this time it'll be with someone who deserves your love and will love you despite your faults. Who knows, you may meet this guy sooner than you think," Charity said, glancing at Fox as she finished her statement.  
  
Knowing what Charity was getting at Fox quickly changed the subject. "So does anyone want to stop for snacks or something? I saw a sign that said the next rest stop was about five miles from here, you guys interested?" he asked  
  
"Sure" "Sure" Theresa and Charity replied.  
  
"Alright we should be there in about thirty minutes," Fox said (I have no idea how many minutes it takes to drive 5 miles) before turning back to the road and allowing Theresa and Charity to carry on their own conversation about the latest episode of Dawson's Creek.  
  
The Bennett Household.  
  
"So she just left?" Miguel asked still shocked at what Jessica had just told him. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was gone and he would never see her again. "Did she tell you where she was going or how to contact her?"  
  
"No she didn't, and even if she did, I wouldn't tell you," Jessica said watching the shocked look that came across Miguel's face. Jessica actually felt bad for what Miguel was going through; no doubt Charity's departure was breaking his heart. However, as much as Jessica felt bad for him, she knew that he needed to know how much he really hurt Charity and that this was not something a few flowers and gifts could get rid of.  
  
"Don't look so surprised Miguel," Jessica said. "You deserve all the pain that you're going through after what you and Kay did to her. God, how could you be so stupid! You swear that you love Charity with all your heart but the instant you guys start to have problems, you run and sleep with Kay. Not only that, but you get her pregnant! As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve Charity and you never will," she said. Jessica walked past Miguel and headed upstairs. Not watching where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Kay.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kay said.  
  
"Go to hell!" Jessica yelled as she slammed her room door shut.  
  
Kay sighed and headed to the living to talk to Miguel. 'Screw what Jessica thinks, I will get Miguel to love me, it's only a matter of time now that Charity is gone' she thought. However as she walked into the living room and saw Miguel staring at a picture of him and Charity with tears in his eyes, she wasn't so certain anymore.  
  
In the parking lot of a convenience store.  
  
Fox and Theresa sat in the jeep waiting for Charity to return with food. As they waited, Fox couldn't help but stare at Theresa as she gazed out the window. 'God she's beautiful' Fox thought. Since Fox had first meant Theresa, he had felt an unbelievable attraction to her. At first he tried to write it off as lust, then he tried to convince himself that the only reason he wanted her was because he knew he couldn't have her, and finally he had to admit to himself that he was falling deeply and madly in love with Theresa and there was nothing he could do about it, even Charity was starting to notice. But his feelings for Theresa didn't matter because she was in love with someone else. 'Ethan.' Just the thought of him made Fox want to hurl. Ethan was always everyone's favorite and he was just considered second best. Ethan got the good grades, the love and approval of his mom and his dad, the admiration of any and everyone in the whole freaking world and all Fox got was a birthday card every year in the mail. Hell, Ethan even got the one thing Fox really wanted, Theresa. He got her unconditional love and support, and he deserved absolutely none of it. Just thinking about it made him angry. Fox was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Theresa had been trying to get his attention.  
  
"FOX!!" Theresa yelled, knocking Fox out of his reverie. "Are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes," Theresa said, concern evident in her voice and her eyes  
  
"God, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired from the lack of sleep," Fox lied. Theresa looked at Fox, clearly not believing him, but letting it slide, figuring he would tell her when he was ready. She stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand in hers and turning to him.  
  
"Fox, I want to thank you for all that you've done for me."  
  
"I haven't done anything Theresa, I wanted out of Harmony just as much as you did," Fox replied  
  
"I know you did, but I also know that the only reason you finally decided to leave was so that I wouldn't be alone on this trip. You have been an amazing friend throughout this entire ordeal with Ethan and I and have stood by me regardless of what I did. And now! Now you're going all the across country just to keep me safe, I just don't think I could thank you enough for all that you've done for me," Theresa said as she gazed into Fox's eyes and noticed for the first time how easy it was to get lost in them.  
  
Fox stared at Theresa, surprised that she had been so open and honest with him. He gazed into her deep brown eyes before finally replying.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for anything. You should know by now that I'd go to the North Pole if it meant keeping safe and secured. Anyway, did you honestly think I let you runoff by yourself where any creep could hurt you at anytime? Uh uh, sorry Resa, but you're stuck with me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
Theresa smiled at Fox, not all minding that Fox would be staying with her for a long time. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before resituating herself back in her seat. Before Fox could comment on Theresa's kiss, Charity walked back into the jeep with bags full of junk food.  
  
"This should keep our bellies full for a few hours," Charity said before looking up and noticing the way that Fox was looking at Theresa. "Am I interrupting something? 'Cuz I could just come back in a few minutes," she said  
  
"No, no, you're not interrupting anything, Fox and I were just finishing our conversation, so what did you bring us?" Theresa asked reaching for one of the bags Charity brought in.  
  
"Everything from honey buns to powdered donuts, to everything in between. Take your pick," replied Charity.  
  
As Fox and Theresa looked through the bags, Charity sat back and asked,  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, what are we going to do once we reach California? I mean have some money that I took from my savings account before I left, but I doubt it'll be enough for all three of us to live off of."  
  
"Well I have some money also, but now that you mention it, it'll only last for so long," Theresa replied.  
  
"Ladies, are you forgetting that you're traveling with moi, Nicolas Foxworth Crane? As long as I'm around money will never be a problem, I'll just charge it to my dad's account" Fox said with a smirk.  
  
"If it were anyone but Julian, I'd feel bad, but I think it'd do Julian some good to share his wealth," Theresa replied with a smile tugging on her lips.  
  
"Well with that said, I'm going back to sleep, you two have fun, but not too much, I am still in the back seat," Charity teased. Fox laughed at Charity's teasing while Theresa sat back and wondered why Charity's suggestion seemed so appealing to her.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter: Theresa and Charity both make phone calls to Harmony, who do they call? Keep reading to find out that and more! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Charity.Charity, wake up," Theresa said trying to shake Charity awake. Charity slowly opened her eyes and noticed that it was already nighttime.  
  
"Where are we," she asked trying to take in her surroundings.  
  
"We're at a hotel. Fox was getting tired so we decided to stop for the night. I'm going to go in and try and get us some rooms," Theresa replied before getting out of the car and walking into the hotel.  
  
Charity turned around and looked at Fox. She could help but feel sorry for him as she saw the sadness and longing in his eyes as he watched Theresa walk away. Something inside of her just wished she could do something to make him feel better about the entire situation. Coming up with a solution Charity started talking.  
  
"She'll come around you know," she said.  
  
"Who are you talking about," Fox asked although he already had an idea of who she meant.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Fox, I'm talking about Theresa. I can tell you care about her a lot and not just as a friend. You and I both know that right now Theresa doesn't plan on dating anyone right now because she thinks she and Ethan were 'meant to be' and that they have an undying, untouchable love that can never be-"  
  
"Is this supposed to make me feel better because it not working," Fox said cutting off Charity.  
  
"Well if you had let me finish," Charity said before getting back to her point. "Now as I was saying, it's becoming obvious that Ethan and Theresa were meant to be together no more than Miguel and I. Think about it, we were both just two young teenage girls eager to fall in love. We didn't think about all the troubles that come with a relationship, we just lived in our own fantasy world and Ethan and Miguel stupidly made us feel like we could stay there forever. But we can't, and I'm began to realize that after I found out about Miguel and Kay and I think that as soon as Theresa realizes that, you and her will be able to be together," Charity ended waiting for Fox's response.  
  
"I know that, and you know that, but for some reason Theresa doesn't know that," Fox said growing impatient with all the waiting. Growing up he was used to always getting what he wanted when he wanted it. The fact that he was now stuck in a position where all he could do was wait for Theresa to be ready bothered him more than anything in the world, 'well except for Ethan' Fox thought.  
  
"Just give her time," Charity replied. "Like I said before, Theresa can't live in that world forever. Besides, I think she's already starting to leave that fantasy world behind her."  
  
"Just what do you mean by that? It doesn't look like Theresa will be getting over Ethan anytime soon."  
  
"Well has she ever gone on a road trip across country with Ethan? No, she's only done that with you. Not only that, but the words that Ethan said to her last night might have been a little wake up call to Theresa. It's only a matter of time before Theresa sees what right in front of her, and when she does, I'll be there to say 'I told you so.'" Charity replied  
  
"Yeah well I hope you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right," Charity said assuredly as Theresa came back to the jeep.  
  
"Right about what Charity?" Theresa asked after hearing the tail part of their conversation.  
  
"Right about the fact that you got us some rooms," Charity covered. "So did you?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I got us a room. They only had one room left so I took it. The problem is it only has two beds, so one of us will have to sleep on the couch," Theresa said looking at Fox as she finished talking.  
  
"And I guess that since I'm such a wonderful gentleman, I'm going to volunteer to take the couch, isn't that right Theresa?" Fox asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course it is," Theresa said with amusement as all three of them got out of the jeep and headed into the hotel for a good night of sleep.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, what are you doing here?" Phyllis asked as she let Pilar into the Crane mansion.  
  
"Good Morning Phyllis. I know that you weren't expecting to see me here again, but as I was reminiscing in Theresa's room and I realized that she had too many things here at the mansion to take with her when she left, so I figured I'd come over and collect the rest of her belongings and bring them home," Pilar replied.  
  
"I see, I was planning on packing Theresa's belongings and bringing them to you today after I got off of work. Since you're here, you can get started and I'll help you when I take my break."  
  
"That's very nice of you Phyllis, I'll get started right away," Pilar said as she dropped her belongings in the living room and headed upstairs.  
  
Back at the Hotel.  
  
Fox quietly crept over to Theresa's bed and gazed at her as she slept. Unable to contain himself, he lightly ran his hands through her hair, waking her up.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing?" Theresa asked groggily.  
  
"Something I've been dreaming of for the past couple of months," Fox replied before claiming Theresa's mouth in a soul-shattering kiss. Theresa wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and pulled him closer to her body. Running her hands up and down his back, Theresa pulled away slightly and started nibbling on Fox's ears.  
  
"Oh, that feels so good Resa," Fox said before nibbling on Theresa's neck. Theresa moved her hands and ran them up and down Fox's chest, quickly turning him on.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, Theresa"  
  
"THERESA" Fox yelled for the third time.  
  
"Huh, what happened?" Theresa asked confused.  
  
"You were mumbling something in your sleep and I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare so I've been trying to wake you up. Are you okay?" Fox asked.  
  
'It was just a dream damnit!' Theresa thought as she got up from bed. 'Wait, why does that bother me so much? Fox is just a friend, I have no feelings for him, it was just a pointless dream' she concluded before turning back to Fox.  
  
"Yes Fox, I'm fine, I don't remember my dream though," she lied. "So where's Charity?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa strangely, knowing that she was lying about not remembering her dream. 'It was probably about Ethan anyway' he thought bitterly. Letting the subject drop, he answered Theresa's question.  
  
"She's sitting on the couch still trying to decide if she should call her cousin Jessica. I told her that it would be a good idea just so that Jessica wouldn't worry, but she's afraid someone else might answer the phone and she really doesn't want to talk to any of her other family members back in Harmony. I was hoping you could talk to her, since she doesn't look like she's going to take my advice," Fox replied.  
  
Theresa looked past Fox to see Charity sitting on the couch staring at the phone as though it held the answers to all her questions. "Sure, I'll try and talk to her. How about you go get us some breakfast and give us some time alone," Theresa replied.  
  
"No problem, I'll see you two later," Fox replied before kissing Theresa on the cheek and heading out the door. Theresa stayed put for a few seconds trying to recover from the chills that Fox's kiss sent down her spine. 'He's just a friend' Theresa thought before recollecting herself and heading over to sit next to Charity.  
  
"You know, staring at it won't give you an answer," Theresa said referring to the phone. Charity sighed before looking up at Theresa.  
  
"I know, I just wish it did. I really want to talk to Jessica to let her know that I'm okay and to make sure that she's okay, but I really don't want to risk the chance of Uncle Sam, Aunt Grace, or Kay picking up the phone. Not to mention that Miguel might already be there checking up on Kay and the baby. I'm just don't know what to do, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you should call," Theresa replied. "I mean so what if any one of them pick up the phone. They're all the way over there and you're all the way over here. You gave up Miguel, what else could they possibly want from you? You can't hide from them forever."  
  
"Well what about you?" Charity asked. "I don't exactly see you running to the phone calling Harmony and like you said, you can't from them, or should I say him, forever," she said referring to Ethan.  
  
"That's different. I'm not telling you to call Miguel; I'm saying call Jessica and if Miguel happens to answer the phone then deal with him. You're telling me to call Ethan, and I just don't want to deal with him right now," Theresa replied. Seeing that Charity was still wary of calling home, she spoke up again. "How about this, if you call Jessica, I'll use the phone in the bedroom and call my mother. Is that a deal?" she asked.  
  
Charity thought about for a few seconds before agreeing with Theresa. She waited for Theresa to enter the bedroom before picking up the phone and dialing the number of her former home.  
  
Bennett Household  
  
RING!!! RING!!  
  
"Hello, Bennett residence," Jessica said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Jessica? Is that you?" Charity asked.  
  
"Oh my God Charity, how are you?" Jessica asked, barely containing her excitement at hearing her cousin's voice.  
  
"I'm good, how about you? I miss you so much," Charity replied.  
  
"I miss you too. You have no idea how boring this place is without you to talk to. Everyone keeps to themselves and no one talks to each other. Not that I would want to talk to any one of them after the way they treated you."  
  
"Jessica you can't stay mad at them just because of me, they're your family. Besides, there's no point in staying angry with them, I'm having a blast here," Charity replied excitedly.  
  
"Really? Where are you right now?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Right now we're in Missouri, we're going to get back on the road in about an hour," she replied.  
  
"We? Who are you with and how the hell did you get to Missouri without a car?" Jessica asked. "Please don't tell me you actually hitchhiked with some stranger, do you realize how dangerous that is?"  
  
"Jessica, relax. I didn't hitchhike with anyone. I was walking on the street, hoping to catch a bus but Fox and Theresa, who were also leaving Harmony, saw me and asked me to come with them. Twenty-four hours later here we are in Missouri," Charity concluded.  
  
"Theresa and Fox? Wait, so you're with them? How is it, are you feeling better?" Jessica asked feeling concerned about Charity.  
  
"I'm getting there. Being away from everyone definitely helps," Charity replied.  
  
Jessica hesitated pondering whether or not to say what was on her mind. Finally deciding, Jessica replied, "I told Miguel that you left yesterday, he didn't take it too well. He really misses you. I personally think this shouldn't bother you, but I thought you might like to know."  
  
"Well that's just too bad for Miguel," Charity replied coldly. "Miguel made his bed now he can sleep in it with or without Kay."  
  
"I'm glad to see you're not letting this bring you down. I don't know where you're going, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to tell me, but wherever you go and whatever you do I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. When you were knocked down, you wasted no time in getting back up."  
  
"Thank you Jessica, that means a lot to me. And just so you know, the three of us were planning on moving to California. We're not certain of a specific town or what we're going to do when we get there but at least we have some kind of destination in mind. I was hoping to start a search for my biological father once we were settled down there. It'd be nice to get to know him."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, I hope you find him, you deserve to be happy," Jessica replied. She paused before continuing, "Charity as nice as it is to hear from you, I've gotta go. Reese and I have a big date tonight and he'll be picking me up in about in 10 minutes"  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry about that, I'll let you go. Could you not tell anyone that we're headed to California? I don't want it to somehow get back to Miguel or Ethan and have anyone of them bring problems our way, okay?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. It was really good to hear from you. Take care of yourself and try and contact me again soon, alright."  
  
"I will, you take care of yourself too. I love you," Charity said.  
  
"I love you too, Bye."  
  
"Bye," Charity said before hanging up the phone and relaxing back on the couch.  
  
"So how was it?" Theresa asked as she came back into the room after taking a quick shower and getting dressed.  
  
"Great, Jessica answered and I was able to catch her up on what's been going on with us. I told her I'd call her again soon," Charity replied happily.  
  
"See, piece of cake. I told you it was a good idea, I hope this teaches you to always listen to Theresa," Theresa joked as she leaned back in the couch. Charity laughed at Theresa before responding.  
  
"Alright, I did my part of the deal, now you do yours."  
  
"No problem, all I have to do is call mama on her cell phone, no worries of anyone else answering that," Theresa said before heading to the bedroom to call her mother.  
  
Crane Mansion.  
  
Ethan walked into the Crane living room and headed for the brandy on the table. Today was already a horrible day. It was so hard for him wake up and realize that Theresa wouldn't be there when went downstairs for breakfast; instead he would have to see Gwen day in and day out. Finishing his first cup, Ethan refilled his glass and walked back to the couch to sit down. As he sat down he heard ringing coming from under what looked like Pilar's coat to Ethan. Picking it up and noticing that the number appeared as an unknown call in the caller I.D. Ethan answered the phone hoping to take a message for Pilar.  
  
"Hello?" Ethan said into the phone. He waited for a response but heard nothing. "Hello?" he asked again. Ethan was about to hang up the phone when he finally heard a voice he recognized almost immediately.  
  
"Eth- Ethan?" It was Theresa.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Theresa? Is that you?" Ethan asked surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, it is. Is my mother there, I really want to talk to her" Theresa said wanting to get off the phone with Ethan as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh my God, Theresa where are you? Are you okay, how could you just take off without even saying goodbye? Do you realize-"  
  
"Excuse me Ethan!" Theresa angrily said cutting him off. "Now I called my mom's cell phone to speak to HER. I did not call to speak to you or hear anything that you have to say; where I am is absolutely none of your concern. Now if you don't mind, would you kindly give my mother her cell phone so that I may speak with her?"  
  
Theresa's words cut through Ethan like a knife. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. 'How did things get so bad between us Theresa?' Before Ethan could end his conversation with Theresa, he had to know one thing.  
  
"I'll give the phone to your mother, but I have to know something. Wherever you are, is Fox with you?" Ethan asked, dreading what her answer might be.  
  
"Give my mother the phone Ethan," Theresa said refusing to answer his question. 'He deserves to suffer the same way that I have' she thought.  
  
Seeing that Theresa wasn't going to answer him, Ethan went in search of Pilar in the mansion. He found her in Theresa's room packing up the rest of her clothing.  
  
"Pilar," Ethan started, not sure how Pilar would react to seeing him again. "I know you don't want to see me, but Theresa's on the phone," he said handing her the cell phone. Pilar was about to yell at Ethan again, but at the sound of Theresa's name, she quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello? Theresita?"  
  
"Yes mama, it's me. I've missed you so much," Theresa said.  
  
"Oh, Theresita, I've missed you too. How could you just leave without allowing me to say goodbye? Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?"  
  
"I'm sorry mama, but I knew that if I told you that I was leaving, you would try to talk me out of it. But I'm okay mama, I'm at a hotel now and I'll be going back on the road soon."  
  
"Good, that good," Pilar said relieved that Theresa was safe. "Theresita, Phyllis noticed that most of Fox's belongings were missing. Is he with you by any chance?" Ethan's ears perk at Pilar's question, knowing that Theresa wouldn't lie to her mother. 'Maybe now I'll find out about Theresa and her whereabouts' he thought.  
  
"Yes mama, Fox is with me, so is Charity."  
  
"Charity? What is she doing with you, and where are you exactly?"  
  
"Why Charity is here is a very long story, but bottom line is that she's basically running from Miguel like I am from Ethan, except she seems to be doing better than me," Theresa said sadly. "But that doesn't matter. Now about where we are and where we're going, I'd tell you but I'd bet anything that Ethan is right there eavesdropping on our conversation," she added.  
  
Pilar turned her head and sure enough, Ethan was by the door, pretending not to care about their conversation. She turned back around and responded to Theresa.  
  
"You're right. All right then, as long as you're safe, I'll let it drop. You better tell Fox that if anything happens to you, I'll come after him and I'll show no mercy."  
  
Theresa laughed at her mother's threat before replying. "Okay mama, I'll tell him. I've got to go though. He'll be back with breakfast soon and then we'll be going back on the road."  
  
"Okay," Pilar replied sadly, not wanting to get off the phone with her daughter. "Promise me you'll call again soon," she said.  
  
"I'll try. Tell Luis, Antonio, and Miguel that I said 'hi' okay? I love you mama, Bye."  
  
"I love you too Theresita. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Pilar said before clicking off her cell phone. She turned back around and saw that Ethan was standing there obviously trying to say something, but not knowing how to say it.  
  
"So Theresa's with Fox," he said.  
  
"Yes, and Charity, not that it's any of your business," Pilar said harshly. She turned back around and picked up the suitcases that she had just finished packing. "Goodbye Ethan," she said as she walked past him out of Theresa's room and the Crane mansion.  
  
Ethan stood there looking around the room that had once belonged to the love of his life but was now empty and bare. 'Just like my life' he thought. With one last look, he left Theresa's room and headed to his room where Gwen was laying down reading a magazine.  
  
"Oh, Ethan," Gwen said as she saw him walk into their room. "I thought you had already left for work, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to leave when Theresa called on Pilar's phone," Ethan answered.  
  
'Of course, It's always Theresa, even when she's not here, she still manages to control Ethan' Putting on a fake smile, Gwen replied to Ethan.  
  
"Well I'm sure Pilar was really happy to hear from Theresa. I personally don't know why anyone would be happy to even associate themselves with her, let alone talk to her," Gwen added with malice in her voice.  
  
"Please don't start Gwen. Theresa isn't the complete monster that you make her out to be, so please stop insulting her like that," Ethan said coming to Theresa's defense.  
  
"And there you go again!" Gwen yelled getting out of bed and coming to stand in front of Ethan. "Why are you always so quick to defend her, especially after how much she's tried to tear us apart? I'm your wife, not Theresa! I am the one carrying your child, not her and as far as I'm concerned, Theresa deserves to be called every bad name known to mankind!"  
  
"That may be your opinion Gwen, but it's not mine!" Ethan yelled getting in Gwen's face. He had just found out that his half-brother, the one person he hated more than anything in the world, was on some road trip with the love of his life, never to return again, the last thing he wanted was to deal with was Gwen when she was in one of her moods. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work," he said as he walked around Gwen and stormed out of the room.  
  
Gwen turned around and stared at the door that Ethan had just slammed. 'Congratulations Theresa, you won again' she thought as she went back to bed.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Charity asked after Theresa had hung up the phone.  
  
"Not too good, Ethan answered the phone," Theresa said. Charity noticed the pain in Theresa's eye and quickly walked over to Theresa and put her arms around her.  
  
"What did he say? Did he insult you again, because if he did I swear I'll get Fox and make him drive me back there so I can-"  
  
"Charity, relax," Theresa said seeing Charity getting riled up and coming to her defense. "I swear you and Fox are so much alike when it comes to Ethan and I, and you don't even know Ethan," she added.  
  
Charity laughed at Theresa's comment and said, "Well I may not know Ethan, but I know you and I know how much he's hurt you, and that's all that matters. Now, back to the phone call what happened?"  
  
Theresa sighed as she remember he brief conversation with Ethan. "Oh, you know, same old, same old," Theresa said as got up and started pacing. "God Charity, when I heard his voice earlier, it just brought back all my feelings for him. I tried to be strong and make him believe that I was extremely angry with him, which I think I did, but I didn't feel as strong as I sounded. Just hearing his voice made me long to be in his arms again. I just don't know what to do! I'm still mad at him for what he said to me, but I'm also hurt and I can't decide if I should stay mad or hurt. It's just so confusing! Not to mention that he's married to a woman who wouldn't give me water if I were on fire.then again, I would probably do the same thing to her. " At the sound of Charity's chuckle at her last statement, Theresa stopped pacing and turned to Charity. "How did you do it Charity? We've haven't even been gone for a week and you're already getting yourself back on track. You've barely mentioned Miguel, and it doesn't even look like you've spent more than five minutes thinking about him. But look at me! It seems like I can't go ten minutes without thinking about Ethan, and every time I do, all I do is cry and long for him, even after what he did to me. I just don't know what to do or how to feel!" Theresa finally ended before falling to the floor and breaking down in tears.  
  
Charity ran over to Theresa and grabbed her in a hug. She continued to let Theresa cry, hoping that this would take away her pain. After a few minutes of crying, Theresa finally calmed down enough to speak again.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm such a love sick fool," Theresa said wiping her eyes.  
  
"No, of course I don't. You just needed to let out all of the feelings that were bottled up inside of you. I did the same thing, and after I did, I felt much better."  
  
"Thanks, all that crying did help," Theresa said as she rose from the floor with Charity.  
  
"So do know what you want to do now?" Charity asked.  
  
"Yes," Theresa said with a sigh. She walked over to the window and looked outside as she responded to Charity. "I can't be with Ethan, Charity. He's married and not only that, but he's confused. I've told myself that Ethan loves me and that he wants to be with me, but I was so wrong. How could I know what Ethan wants, when he doesn't even know what he wants? As long as I hold on to Ethan, I'll never be able to live my life and then this entire trip will be pointless. So I'm letting go now and I'm moving on with my life. Who knows, maybe I'll find a better love in the future."  
  
"Yeah, maybe sooner than you think," Charity hinted.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Theresa asked wondering what Charity was trying to suggest.  
  
"It means that you have a perfect guy right next to you ready to be with you at any given second. These things don't happen all the time, go for it."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Fox and I are just friends, that's all we'll ever be," Theresa said.  
  
"Fine, prolong the inevitable. It's going to happen eventually, but hey, if you want to waste valuable time living in denial, be my guest. Just know that I'm not a very patient person and if you and Fox don't get together soon, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands," Charity said as hugged Theresa and walked back into the living room after hearing Fox open the front door.  
  
'Could Fox actually have feelings for me?' Theresa pondered. 'Maybe Charity's right, maybe Fox and I could be together. But what if she's wrong? What if I put myself out there again and he rejects me like Ethan did. No, no I won't go through that again. I'll just wait for Fox to make the first move, and if he doesn't then that just means that Charity was wrong and we'll just continue to be friends. Yeah, that's what I'll do' Theresa decided as she fixed herself up and walked back into the living room where Fox and Charity were already eating breakfast.  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter - Theresa, Fox, and Charity arrive in California, who do they meet? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I know this is short, but I hope you guys like it! Please send feedback!!!  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Charity had been on the road for the past couple of days and were anxiously waiting for their arrival to Los Angeles. When they had entered California, Fox had told Theresa and Charity that he had a friend in Los Angeles who had already agreed to let them stay with him until they found a place of their own. Everything seemed perfect except for one thing, well actually two things. Fox and Theresa. Charity had been traveling with them for about a week and the sexual tension between the two was starting to make her feel unbelievably uncomfortable. At first it been funny to watch both Fox and Theresa squirm in each other's presence, but eventually both of them kept coming to her to talk about their feelings for the other and neither were willing to make a move. Charity, who had realized long ago that patience wasn't one of her strong qualities, decided that if neither of them were going make a move, she'd do it for them. Coming to that conclusion, Charity leaned forward to put her plan into motion.  
  
"Fox, how close are we to your friend's house?" Charity asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes, why?" he asked  
  
"Good, pull over at the convenience store over there," Charity said pointing to the store up the street. After Fox had parked in the parking lot of the car, Charity started talking.  
  
"Okay, now I have heard both of you come to me to talk about how much you care about each other as more than friends," Charity started.  
  
"Charity!!" Theresa and Fox exclaimed, partly embarrassed that Charity was openly giving away their secrets and partly hoping that this would bring them closer together.  
  
"Let me finish," Charity said. "Now, it has become very obvious that you, Fox, have strong feelings for Theresa. It has also become obvious that you, Theresa, care about Fox deeply. However, what is not obvious is why neither one of you have told the other how you feel. So this is what we're all going to do- I'm going to go in the store and buy the latest soap opera magazine. You two are going to talk and come clean about ALL of your feelings for each other. And when I come back, you two are going to tell me that you are officially a couple and then we're going to get back on the road. Okay? Good," Charity said and without waiting for an answer she got out of the jeep and headed towards the store leaving Fox and Theresa alone in the car.  
  
"So." Fox said.  
  
"So." Theresa added, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Theresa," "Fox," Theresa and Fox said at the same time. They laughed before Theresa told Fox to go first.  
  
"Look, Theresa, I care about you, a lot. And I know that you're probably still hung up on Ethan but he's married and he's expecting a child and it doesn't look like you guys will ever be able to be together. I just, I just don't want you to spend your life pining over something that can never be," Fox said waiting for Theresa's reply.  
  
"I understand how you feel Fox and I've already decided to give up on Ethan, but he was still my first love and I can't just forget him," Theresa said looking up at Fox. Upon seeing the sad look that crossed his face, she quickly continued talking. "But like I said, I gave up on him and I was hoping to move on.with you," she said.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa, clearly surprised by what she was saying, "Are you sure? Because as much as I care about you, I can't be in a relationship where I have to constantly feel like I'm being compared to my half-brother."  
  
"Yes, I am sure, and I'd never compare you to Ethan, boyfriend or no boyfriend," Theresa said.  
  
"So I'm your boyfriend," Fox said with a small grin.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa replied. "I like the sound of that, but we have to take things slowly. I don't want to rush into anything and end up with nothing but regrets when it's all said and done. Is that okay with you?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes, of course it is. We'll go as slow as you need," Fox replied, still not believing that Theresa was actually becoming his girlfriend.  
  
"Great, that's all I ask," Theresa said and with that she leaned forward preparing to kiss Fox. 'Oh my God, she's going to kiss me' Fox thought. Before he could prepare himself, Theresa's lips were already touching his. It started lightly, but pretty soon Theresa opened her mouth and allowed Fox access. Fox slid his tongue into Theresa's mouth and continued to kiss her passionately. 'Fire. That's what his kisses feel like. It makes you feel like you're on fire and never want it to be put out.' Theresa thought as Fox continued to kiss her. Pretty soon the need for air become to great and Fox and Theresa pulled away from each other, both breathing hard and heavily.  
  
"That was.that was.wow," Fox said unable to form a complete sentence.  
  
"I know, I can't even begin to explain how good that felt," Theresa said still trying to control her breathing.  
  
"So was that what you call 'taking things slowly?'" Fox asked with a smirk once he could finally speak coherently.  
  
"I was just sealing it with a kiss, no big deal," Theresa said, not wanting to admit that she'd been longing to kiss for a long time.  
  
"Sure, whatever, you just couldn't resist me," Fox said smugly.  
  
"Shut up," Theresa said lightheartedly as Charity made her way back to the jeep.  
  
"So, did you guys do what I asked you to?" Charity said as she settled herself in the backseat.  
  
"Asked us? More like commanded us," Fox replied.  
  
"Asked, commanded, same difference. Anyway did you do it?" Charity asked.  
  
"Yes, Charity. Theresa and I have decided to give our relationship a try, so congratulations, you plan worked," Fox replied.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that," Theresa said still not believing Charity's method of getting them to talk.  
  
"Yeah, well I told you I wasn't a patient person," Charity replied. "Besides, if I hadn't you two would still be walking on eggshells around each other."  
  
"True, I guess we owe you a thank you, don't we?" Theresa said.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. Seeing you two together and happy is good enough for me. Besides you guys basically let me tag along with you all the way to California, I think I should be thanking you two."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's been fun having you on this trip. It's like having a little sister," Theresa said.  
  
"Ditto," Fox added.  
  
"Thanks guys, anyway we better get back on the road so that your friend doesn't worry about us," Charity said.  
  
With that said, Fox pulled back into the road and headed toward his friend's house. After twenty minutes they pulled into a mansion surrounded by trees and security guards.  
  
"Damn, who's your friend, the president?" Charity asked, amazed at the magnitude of the mansion.  
  
"I know, this mansion is even bigger than the Crane mansion," Theresa said, equally amazed.  
  
"That's Brady for you. When he does something, he does it all the way. Well, come on ladies, let's go see him," Fox said getting out of the jeep and heading toward the front door. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door was pulled open and all three of them were greeted with the sight of a tall, blond headed male dressed in a white wife beater and blue jeans.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here, I was beginning to think you guys got lost or something," Fox's friend said while letting them into his house.  
  
"Sorry about that, we had to make a spontaneous stop at a store," Fox said looking pointedly at Charity. "Anyway, let me introduce you guys. Ladies, this is my old friend from boarding school, Brady Black," Fox said.  
  
"You're.you're Brady Black!" Charity said still shocked at who she was looking at.  
  
"Yes I am," Brady replied with a smirk.  
  
"No, but you're the Brady Black. As in one of the most famous young actors in Hollywood," Theresa said, also star struck by Brady.  
  
"Yes that would be me," Brady said as he laughed at Theresa and Charity's reactions.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Charity shrieked causing all three of them to wince and grab their ears. She quickly grabbed Brady into a hug, squeezing the life out of him. "I love your work so much, I can't believe I'm meeting you. Can I have an autograph?" Charity said all in one breath.  
  
"First of all, he'd kind of have to breathe in order to give you an autograph, so you might want to let him go," Fox said, amused by Charity's reaction. After Charity released Brady, Fox continued. "Next, seeing as how you're going to be living with him until the three of us find a house of our own, I don't think you really need an autograph," he said trying to refrain from laughing at Charity embarrassed face.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't believe I'm meeting you. And you," Charity said looking at Fox, "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you knew Brady Black and that we were going to be living with him."  
  
"Well now you know," Fox said nonchalantly. "Anyway, back to the introductions, Brady as you've already seen, this is Charity Standish," Fox said pointing to Charity. After they exchanged pleasantries, Fox turned to Theresa and took her hand in his. "And this is my girlfriend Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Theresa. Fox has talked a lot about you, but he never told me you two were dating," Brady said, shaking Theresa's hand.  
  
"Well that's because it just became official," Theresa said, still surprised that Fox talked about her to Brady before they even started dating. "It's very nice to meet you Brady, and although I didn't attack you like Charity, I do love your work and the movies that you star in," Theresa said.  
  
"Thanks, both of you, that's really nice of you. Now, how about I show you guys to your rooms," Brady replied before leading them all upstairs to their rooms.  
  
A few hours later, Fox, Theresa, and Charity were all settled down in each of their rooms. After eating dinner, Fox and Theresa decided to cruise around LA, leaving Charity and Brady alone in the mansion.  
  
After realizing that he was completely bored, Brady headed up to Charity's hoping to get to know her better. 'After all, she was kinda cute' he thought. When Brady reached her room door, he heard her singing along to a song on the radio. What caught his attention was how beautiful her voice sounded. 'Like an angel' he thought. Brady knocked on her door and waited for her reply before entering her room.  
  
"I heard you sing, you have an amazing voice," Brady said as he settled himself on her bed.  
  
"Thank you," Charity replied. "When I was younger, my mother and I used to sing together every night. She told me that she met my father while singing at a bar and she knew that he was 'the one' so I always said that I would grow up and become a singer so that I could meet the love of my life," Charity said, wondering why she was spilling her guts to Brady when she never even told these things to Miguel.  
  
"What happened to your father?" Brady asked.  
  
"I never really knew him. My mom told me that she loved him and that she had no doubts that he loved her but for some unknown reason to me, she never told him about me. I was actually hoping to start a search for him, but I'm still contemplating that," Charity replied.  
  
"I see, so what happened to singing?" Brady asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess after my mom died, singing reminded me too much of her so I stopped all together. I still love it though," Charity replied.  
  
"Well if you want, I could introduce you to my friend Alex Whitman. He's a music producer and he owns the record label, Crashdown Records, you might have heard of it."  
  
"Of course I've heard of it!" Charity exclaimed not believing that Brady actually knew one of the biggest music producers out there. "I can't believe you know him!"  
  
"We actually met at a music award show that his girlfriend, Isabel, and her group mates, Maria and Tess, were performing at. The four of them, along with Maria and Tess's boyfriends actually live up the street from me. I could introduce you guys and if he likes you, he'll probably sign you to his label," Brady said.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this is happening! This is going to be so cool; I'll actually be able to sing like my mother always wanted me to. Thank you so much!" Charity exclaimed, grabbing Brady in a hug.  
  
"No problem," Brady replied before turning on Charity's television and watching movies with her well into the next morning.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So what are you going to do now that we're in California?" Fox asked Theresa as he concentrated on the road.  
  
"I'm not sure, I was hoping try fashion again. At one point I loved it and I let a lot of things sidetrack me from it, but now's the perfect opportunity to get back on track," Theresa replied.  
  
"Sounds good, I could help you get started with an office and other important things," Fox replied.  
  
"That'd be really helpful, but I don't want you to feel like you have to this pay for everything. I really want to be able to do this by myself so I know that I accomplished something great in my life," Theresa replied.  
  
"You'll do great, and I'll be right there by your side through it all," Fox said taking Theresa's hand and bring it to his lips.  
  
"I know you will, and I can't thank you enough for it."  
  
"Well then it's a good thing you don't need to. I'd do anything for you," Fox said.  
  
"And I'd do the same for you," Theresa said before leaning back in her seat and allowing Fox to drive them back to Brady's house.  
  
Next Chapter - The next chapter is going to jump ahead to 7 months from now and deal with the people in California and in Harmony. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It had been seven months since Theresa, Charity, and Fox arrived in California and things were going great for them. Theresa's fashion line, Lopez-Fitz, took off very quickly and she was already receiving calls from the biggest starts in Hollywood asking her to design clothing for them. As promised, Brady introduced Charity to Alex and after hearing her sing for five minutes, Alex immediately signed her to his label. Charity finished recording her first album and just completed her first music video. Fox, after deciding that doing absolutely nothing all day wasn't as fun as he thought, decided that he needed to find a job. He didn't have to look far because Charity asked him to be her manager and pretty soon, Fox was getting her on every radio show out there. After living with Brady for two months, Fox, Theresa, and Charity finally found a nice mansion to move into that was only ten minutes away from Brady. All in all, things were going perfect for the three of them.  
  
Charity rang Brady's doorbell and waited for him to answer. After five minutes, he finally opened the door.  
  
"Took you long enough," Charity said as she let herself into his house.  
  
"Please, come in, make yourself at home" Brady said sarcastically as Charity headed toward his living room and turned on the television.  
  
"Like I need an invitation. I spend more time at your house than I do my own," Charity replied without even turning away from the T.V.  
  
Over the past couple of months, Brady and Charity had spent a lot of time together and had gotten to know each other very well. They had basically become each other's best friend but neither could deny the sexual tension between them. They often flirted or made sexual remarks to each other, but they never actually sat down and talked about their relationship, or lack thereof; so far that's how both of them wanted it to be.  
  
"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here this late?" Brady asked, looking at his watch that read 12:35 AM.  
  
"Tonight is Fox and Theresa's seven month anniversary and I promised to let them have the house to themselves tonight. So luckily for you, I had nowhere else to go and decided to bless you with my presence," Charity said jokingly.  
  
"Watch me as I jump for joy," Brady replied before sitting down next to Charity and grabbing the remote control from her hand.  
  
"Hey! Give it back," Charity exclaimed reaching for the remote control.  
  
"Uh uh, my T.V., my decision on what we watch," Brady said while trying to dodge Charity. But Charity wouldn't have any of that; she attacked Brady knocking the remote control out of his hand and changing the channel as it hit the floor. Charity was about to go after the control when what she heard on the television stopped her. Turning toward the T.V. Charity saw her video being played on a music channel.  
  
"That's me!" Charity screamed seeing herself on T.V. for the first time. "I can't believe it, they're playing my video!"  
  
"Congratulations Charity!" Brady exclaimed, just as excited as Charity was.  
  
"Oh my God, Brady this is amazing, my dreams are actually coming true!" Charity screamed before grabbing Brady into a fierce hug. Brady hugged her just as fiercely, never wanting to let her go. Charity pulled back a little but still stayed in Brady's arms, looking deep into his eyes. Before she could comprehend what she was feeling, Brady's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He quickly opened his mouth allowing Charity to slip her tongue into his mouth. They stayed in that position, kissing, for a couple of minutes before finally pulling away.  
  
"That was.interesting," Brady said while staring at Charity trying to see what she thought of the kiss.  
  
"Um, yes, interesting seems like a good word," Charity replied, unable to take her eyes away from Brady.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Brady asked.  
  
"This," Charity replied before capturing Brady's lips in her own and making out with him all night.  
  
Meanwhile (I know its getting old).  
  
Theresa and Fox were having a wonderful night. Fox had taken her to her favorite restaurant and had rented a private room in the restaurant. Before their dinner arrived Fox gave Theresa a diamond bracelet with the words 'Fox + Resa Always' embedded on it. They spent most of their evening talking and laughing over dinner. After dinner, Fox took Theresa to a flower shop and bought her a dozen red roses before heading back to their house.  
  
"Fox, you have made this a perfect night," Theresa said, still touched by all that Fox had done for her.  
  
"The night's still young," Fox replied before opening the door to their house and allowing Theresa to walk in. As soon as Theresa entered the house, she was greeted with the sight of vanilla candles lit all over the house.  
  
"I can't believe you did this," Theresa said in awe.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Follow the rose petals," he said referring to the petals that were lined up along the floor. Not know what Fox was up to, Theresa followed the rose petals and eventually found herself outside of Fox's room. Theresa looked up at Fox with confusion, but turned and opened the door nonetheless.  
  
"Oh my God," Theresa gasped. Inside Fox's room were white roses decorated all over the floor and bed. He had set up a few more candles in his room and changed his light bulbs so that red light filtered through his room. 'I can't believe he did this for me' Theresa thought.  
  
"Do you like it?" Fox asked, unsure of what to think. Turning to Fox with tears in her eyes, Theresa replied.  
  
"I love it and I am so unbelievably touched that you actually spent time to do this for me."  
  
"Well you deserve it," Fox said taking Theresa into his arms. He brought her lips toward his kissed her senselessly. Theresa started to run her hands over Fox's body and was leading him toward his bed when he stopped her.  
  
"Wait, wait," Fox said. He planned this night so that he could tell her something and he wasn't going to let his pleasure stop him from telling her.  
  
"What is it Fox?" Theresa asked concerned.  
  
"I just wanted to say a few things," Fox replied leading her to his bed and sitting down next to her. Once they were both settled on the bed, Fox began to talk.  
  
"You and I both know that before I met you, I was never one to settle down. I mean, love was the farthest thing from my mind. But ever since we have gotten together, you have made me feel things that I never thought I would lucky enough to feel. You make me feel alive, you make me feel invincible, and you make me feel like I'm more than just the drunken mistake of my mother and father. And I just wanted to say," Fox paused trying to get the words out. "I wanted to say that I- I love you," he said.  
  
Theresa stared at Fox with tears streaming down her eyes and surprise evident in her face. "I love you too Fox, I love you so much," she said before he pulled her close and held her like he would never let go.  
  
Fox leaned over Theresa, guiding her to lie on her back. He slowly began to kiss her neck while his hands roamed her body. Theresa ran her hands through Fox's hair before bringing them down to unbutton his shirt. Fox broke away from Theresa long enough to remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. He then went to work on unloosing the straps of Theresa's dress. When they were all untied, Fox slowly started sliding Theresa's dress off of her shoulders, exposing the top half of her body. Theresa had already gotten rid of Fox's pants and was starting to take off his boxers when Fox stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure about this babe?" he asked knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop if they continued.  
  
Theresa looked at Fox with nothing but love and desire. 'I am so lucky' she thought. She reached up and pulled Fox closer to her body as she replied.  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life. I love you Fox."  
  
"And I love you Resa," Fox said and then he proceeded to show her how much he loved her all night long.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"So," Charity said to Theresa waiting for her to talk about her date with Fox last night. She and Theresa were in their kitchen preparing lunch for themselves.  
  
"So." Theresa said purposely keeping Charity in suspense.  
  
"Oh come on Resa, don't make me beg," Charity complained. Theresa laughed before telling Charity all of the wonderful things Fox did for her last night.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that part already," Charity replied referring to the dinner, roses, and candles. "I'm interested in what happened after dinner. Did you guys, you know.?" Charity asked. At Theresa's nod, Charity squealed and grabbed Theresa in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys, so what was it like?" she asked.  
  
Theresa laughed at Charity's question before responding. "Charity, I love you like a sister but I don't think you want me to go into details."  
  
Charity blushed at Theresa's statement after realizing what her question sounded like. "Okay, point taken, as long as you guys are happy, I'm happy," she responded.  
  
"Of course we're happy. Now what about you, have you and Brady finally stopped flirting and talked about a date?" Theresa asked. Noticing the blush that crossed Charity's face, Theresa immediately starting asking questions.  
  
"Did he ask you out?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, we've actually got plans for tonight," Charity responded slightly embarrassed by the attention that Theresa was giving her.  
  
"When? How? What led to it?" Theresa asked all in one breath.  
  
"Well, it all started." Charity said as she began to recount the events of last night to Theresa.  
  
"So you asked her out then?" Fox asked. He and Brady were in Brady's entertainment room playing a game of pool.  
  
"Yeah, and she said yes. I was planning on taking her out for dinner and a movie tonight. You know, start things slow," Brady responded.  
  
"Good for you two. Look Brady you're my best friend and I love ya man, but I've come to love Charity like a little sister, and she's been through enough with that fool Miguel, so don't hurt her, okay?" Brady looked into Fox's eyes and could see that he was dead serious about what he was saying.  
  
"Don't worry, I'd never hurt her," Brady replied slightly surprised by the look that Fox was giving him.  
  
"Good, now let's get back to the game," Fox replied as he racked up the pool balls and prepared to play another game.  
  
In Harmony.  
  
Some citizens in Harmony weren't doing as well as the trio in California, mainly Ethan, Gwen, Miguel, and Kay. A month after Theresa left, Ethan found out that Gwen had lied to him about ever being pregnant. It was all just a scheme to get him to choose her over Theresa. He also found out that Gwen and her mother were the ones that sent the letter to the tabloid exposing him as a non-Crane. After finding out all of her lies, Ethan wanted nothing more than to divorce her, but when he was getting ready to have the papers delivered, Gwen got into a car accident and although she recovered, he didn't have the courage to leave her. So he stayed in the same loveless marriage that he grew up watching with between his mother and Julian. He and Gwen were even starting to argue like Ivy and Julian.  
  
Gwen walked out of the bathroom and into her room dressed in a long black dress. She looked at Ethan and saw that he was still dressed in his pajamas and reading a magazine.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to get ready?" Gwen asked impatiently.  
  
"Ready for what?" Ethan replied not bothering to look up at Gwen.  
  
"I told you that we were going to have lunch with my dad and his business associates last night and I reminded you again this morning. My dad has been looking forward to this for the past two weeks. You couldn't have forgotten."  
  
"No I didn't forget, I just chose not to remember," Ethan replied with an uninterested tone.  
  
"Ethan you can't do this to me! I promised my dad we'd be there, I can't show up alone!"  
  
"God forbid you don't get what you want for a change," Ethan replied sarcastically.  
  
"Damnit Ethan! How long are you going to stay angry at me?" Gwen yelled.  
  
"As long as it takes to get rid of the pain that I feel every morning when I wake up and realize that Theresa isn't in my life anymore!" Ethan yelled just as loud getting out of bed and glaring at Gwen.  
  
"Of course! It's always Theresa! Open your eyes Ethan, Theresa is gone! She's been gone for the past seven months. And if you've read the fashion magazines, like I'm sure you have, you'd see that not only is she gone, but she's also enjoying the life that she's made for herself! Don't you see, even if we were to get a divorce right now and you somehow found out where Theresa was living, she'd still never take you back!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Ethan yelled, not wanting to believe Gwen. "Theresa would take me back because I was her first and only love. She could never love anyone the way she loved me. Our love is too strong to let it be broken by distance, and you know that. That's why you keep trying to convince me and yourself that Theresa wouldn't take me back, because you and I both know she would," Ethan said not only trying to convince Gwen but himself also. Gwen stared at Ethan not knowing what to say. 'He's right. Theresa has always wanted Ethan, why would a couple of months change her mind? Either way, I'm married to Ethan and she's out there designing clothing and living a lonely life. Should she decide to come back, I'll make sure that she doesn't get Ethan' Gwen thought.  
  
"Ethan would you please get dressed so that we can leave," Gwen asked exasperated.  
  
"Of course I'll get dressed, it's what you want isn't it? We all know that whatever Gwen Hotchkiss wants, she gets by any means necessary," Ethan said once again going for a low blow insult.  
  
"Say what you want Ethan, just meet me downstairs in twenty minutes," Gwen said before leaving Ethan in their room to himself. He watched her walk out the door and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. 'How did my life become such a hellhole?' he thought before getting into the shower.  
  
Miguel and Kay weren't doing much better than Ethan and Gwen. In her third month of her pregnancy Kay had a miscarriage that really devastated her. Miguel, who was also saddened by the loss, realized that he couldn't leave Kay when she was dealing with a miscarriage. After a while, Miguel started to realize that Kay was once again trying to get him to fall in love with her. After a full blown out fight, Miguel decided that he wanted nothing to do with Kay and tried to avoid her as much as possible; but that didn't stop Kay from believing that one day Miguel would be hers completely.  
  
Miguel waited outside the Bennett door hoping that Jessica would answer the door. Since Charity left, Miguel would stop by once a week to see if Jessica had been contacted by Charity. So far, Jessica had heard from Charity only once since she left and Miguel worried if something happened to her, but he had no way of knowing. He looked up when the door opened and saw Kay standing in front of him.  
  
"Miguel, hi, what are you doing here?" Kay asked with a sickeningly sweet voice, well as sweet as she could muster up.  
  
"Kay," Miguel said with an irritated tone. "Is Jessica here? I came to see if she heard anything from Charity."  
  
'Figures,' Kay thought. 'Will he ever get over her? I carried his baby damnit!' "Jessica isn't here right now but you're welcome to wait for her in the living room. I was listening to the radio, you could keep me company," Kay offered hoping to spend some time Miguel.  
  
Miguel looked at Kay skeptically. 'No doubt she'll use this as an opportunity to flirt with me' he thought. That alone was enough of a reason for him to want to turn and leave. 'But what if Jessica heard from Charity, I can't miss that,' he thought. Deciding on staying, Miguel headed toward the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Jessica. Kay walked over and sat next to him, barely allowing one inch of space between them. She was about to say something when Miguel spoke up first.  
  
"Hey Kay, could you turn up the radio, that song sounds really nice."  
  
Sighing, Kay reached over and raised the volume of the radio, letting the singer's voice filter the room. Kay sat back and listened to the words of the song.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
'She has a beautiful voice' Miguel thought.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
'Why is he so captivated by this girl's voice?' Kay thought as she looked at Miguel as he listened to the song. 'It's just some girl venting about a broken heart.'  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
"And that was Charity Standish ladies and gentlemen with Goodbye to You. She was actually on with us last week and when we asked her about that song she told us that she wrote it for her first boyfriend right after they broke up. Anyway keep listening." the D.J. continued but neither Kay nor Miguel were listening after they heard him say Charity's name.  
  
"I knew that voice sounded familiar!" Miguel exclaimed still surprised at hearing Charity on the radio.  
  
"What the hell? Since when did Charity sing?" Kay asked with a touch of jealousy in her voice. 'She was supposed to be sad and lonely not out their making millions of dollars' she thought.  
  
"I don't know. She never once mentioned to me that she liked to sing. I still can't believe that was her. Do you know what this means?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Um, no," Kay replied with confusion.  
  
"It means that I have a better chance of finding her! I mean singers always have fan clubs and things like that. If I search the Internet long enough I'd be sure to find her!" Miguel replied ecstatically.  
  
"What? Miguel did you not hear the words of her song? She was saying goodbye!" Kay said, trying to talk Miguel out of looking up Charity.  
  
Miguel's mood instantly dampened after Kay's statement. 'She's right. Charity basically said that she wanted nothing to do with me in that song. But I love her!'  
  
"Maybe she did Kay," Miguel started. "But I know that if we could just talk she and I could work out our problems and be together again."  
  
'Unbelievable' Kay thought. 'It's been seven months and he still holds out hope that he and perfect little Charity will be together. No way will I let that happen, Miguel will be mine and Charity will know what it's like to lose for once in her life.' Turning back to Miguel, Kay continued to discourage him.  
  
"Miguel, don't you think that Charity would have contacted you if she really wanted you guys to work things out?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't know that you lost the baby. She probably thinks that I'm with you trying to provide for our child," Miguel said, refusing to listen to Kay  
  
"Honestly Miguel, don't you think you've done enough damage in her life. Geez, you hurt her so much that she left without so much as a goodbye and she hasn't talked to anyone in Harmony for the past seven months. That doesn't sound like someone who wants to 'work things out.'" Kay said realizing that she was slowly starting to get to Miguel.  
  
Miguel looked at Kay and realized that what she was saying was true. If Charity really wanted to talk to him, she would have called long ago. 'There's no point in me searching for her only to have her turn me away. I wouldn't be able to handle her rejection.' With a final sigh Miguel rose and headed toward the door.  
  
"Tell Jessica that I stopped by and that I'll see her sometime soon," Miguel said before leaving the Bennett household. Kay watched as Miguel walked down the street defeated and heartbroken. 'It's only a matter of time before you're finally mine,' she thought as she closed the door and headed back into her house.  
  
Please feedback!!  
  
The song used was "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Next Chapter - The next chapter is going to jump again to about 6 or seven months from now so that it will have been a little over a year since the trio left Harmony. In the next chapter, Charity finds out the name of her biological father, you won't believe who it is!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Miguel walked into his house forlornly and sat down on the couch. After over a year of holding out hope that Charity would come back to him, he had finally lost hope today. He had been on his way home when he decided to stop by the Book Café. On his way out he noticed a magazine called Young Adults with Charity's picture printed across the entire cover. Interested, Miguel bought the magazine and sat down and read the article about her; what he read broke his heart completely. Miguel brought out the magazine a reread the article for the third time.  
  
"I was actually in love once, at least I think I was. He was my first real boyfriend and everything just seemed to go perfectly for us. It turned out that he cheated on me with my cousin and got her pregnant. To make things worse, my cousin announced her pregnancy when we were at the alter about to get married. It just broke my heart. But I learned to deal with it, and I've been able to move on. I've actually been dating someone for the past seven months. We were friends before we started dating so that made our relationship even better; he's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him. Being with him has made me really happy."  
  
Miguel angrily threw the magazine across the room before lying on the couch and allowing tears to fall down his eyes.  
  
"We were supposed to be together forever, Charity," he said to himself as the tears continued to fall.  
  
Kay sat in her room reading the same magazine article that Miguel has been reading. 'Happy?' "She's not supposed to be happy! I have Miguel in my clutches, while she thousands of miles away from him. She is not supposed to be happier than me!" Kay said to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Kay?" Jessica said walking into Kay's room.  
  
"Go away Jessica, I'm not in the mood for you," Kay replied clearly annoyed. Jessica looked over at Kay's bed and noticed the magazine that featured Charity on the cover.  
  
"So I see you read the article on Charity," Jessica said. "She seems really happy, I bet that's just killing you isn't it?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"Back off Jessica!" Kay said raising her voice.  
  
"How does it feel Kay?" Jessica taunted. "You spent three years trying to tear Miguel away from Charity so that you two could be together and Charity could be all alone, but instead she willingly gives him to you and he still turns you down. Not only that, but Charity has been on just about every radio station and music channel out there. But look at you, you're nineteen years old and still pining over a man who loves someone else. Was it worth it Kay?"  
  
"For the last time Jessica, get out," Kay said refusing to let Jessica see how much her words were really hurting her.  
  
"Gladly, I've got to get ready with my date with Reese anyway," Jessica said before turning and leaving Kay to herself in her room.  
  
'Ignore Jessica, she doesn't know what she's talking about. I've got Miguel and that's all that matters,' Kay thought but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her eyes.  
  
Ethan sat in his office contemplating his life and what it had become. 'It's been over a year since I've seen you face to face Theresa. Will you ever come back?' Ethan thought. He had spent most of his time watching Theresa's life though that magazine covers and fashion shows that she put on. He watched her as she bloomed from a little know designer to one of the biggest designers in the world. He would buy each and every magazine that even had Theresa's name in it. It was for that reason that he was reading the latest issue of Young Adults that featured Charity on the cover. He figured that since Charity left with Theresa, she might talk about her in her tell-all interview. He skimmed the article until he finally saw a section that had Theresa's name in it. Interested, Ethan began reading that section.  
  
"Theresa and I actually lived in the same town. I was dating her brother when we lived there but we never actually talked. When I was preparing to leave that town I ran into her and her friend Nicolas, who happens to be my manager now. Anyway we left town together and became best friends. She's like my sister and I'm so proud of her and her accomplishments. She doesn't really like talking about her personal life to the public so I'm not going to sit here and tell whether or not she's dating someone, but I will say that's she's been through a lot in her life and she deserves everything that she has. Just the other day we were talking and she told me that she was unbelievably happy with where she is in her life and I think that that's all she ever wanted."  
  
Ethan stopped reading after he realized that Charity wouldn't say anything more about Theresa. He put the magazine away and picked up the photo he had of Theresa on his desk. He gazed at her wishing he could hold her in his arms again. 'I know you'll never be as happy as you were when you were with me, Theresa. We'll be together again, someday,' he thought as he put the picture down and went back to work.  
  
Charity and Brady were in his car on their way to Brady's house. Today was Charity's 19th birthday and Brady had gone out of his way to make it perfect for her. He surprised her with breakfast in bed and then took her on the biggest shopping spree ever at her favorite mall. They had just gone out to dinner, or tried to but it didn't work out the way that Brady planned.  
  
"I'm really sorry about dinner, I actually thought we could fool them," Brady said. They went out to a restaurant in disguises hoping to fool their fans and although no one recognized Brady, almost everyone recognized Charity and pretty soon people were crowding around their table hoping to get an autograph. Eventually they had to leave early without finishing their date.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I love having my fans ask for autographs. It's such a great feeling!" Charity replied looking at Brady.  
  
"I told you to wear a wig," Brady said as he parked his car in his driveway.  
  
"And I told you that I'd look stupid," Charity replied.  
  
"Not true, I'm wearing a wig, do I look stupid to you?" Brady asked referring to the black wig on top of his head.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Charity asked with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny," Brady replied sarcastically before getting out of the car, taking off his wig, and going to open the door for Charity. Once they were both out of the car, they walked up to Brady's door.  
  
"So, here we are," Brady said a little to loudly.  
  
"Yes, after all this is your house," Charity replied confused by Brady's weird behavior. "You might want to open the door sometime soon," she said after watching Brady stare at the door for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh, right, of course," Brady said as he unlocked the door and allowed Charity to enter first.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Charity jumped at the sound and looked up to see a fully decorated room with all of her closest friends.  
  
"Oh my God, you guys threw me a surprise party?!" Charity said still in awe over all the people and decorations in the room.  
  
"Of course we did, you didn't think we'd let you turn nineteen without a party did you?" Theresa said as she and Fox came up to Charity and gave her a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday C," Fox said also giving her a hug.  
  
"You guys planned this all along didn't you?" Charity said looking at Brady, Theresa, and Fox. "That why you were all so adamant about keeping me out all day." At Brady's nod, Charity reached up and gave him a hug and kiss. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for," she said.  
  
"Well, we try," Fox joked.  
  
"Happy Birthday Charity!" said Maria Deluca, a friend that Charity met through Alex, as she gave Charity a hug. Right behind Maria stood her long time artist boyfriend, Michel Guerin. He also reached over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks guys, it's good to see you Ria. How have you been?" Charity asked.  
  
"Great, You would not believe the things that happened to Isabel, Tess, and I while we were on tour. Let me tell you." with that said Maria dragged Charity away and began to tell her the events that took place while she and her band mates were on tour.  
  
Two hours later Charity was sitting down listening to a conversation between one of her friends and one of Theresa's models. Actually she was trying to listen, but was finding it very difficult. Ever since Maria dragged her away, she hadn't been able to find Brady and spend time with him. 'Where the hell is he?' she thought as she once again surveyed the living room.  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice whispered in her ear. Charity felt chills go down her spine at the feel of Brady's breath close to her ear.  
  
"Maybe," she replied not turning around.  
  
"What do you say we head upstairs so I can give you your present," he said.  
  
"I thought this party was my present."  
  
"No, this party is from Fox, Resa, and I. I got you something special, well two things actually. Come on, I'll show them to you," Brady replied before taking her hand and leading her upstairs to his room. Once inside he headed toward his drawer and pulled out a box. Turning around he looked at Charity who was watching him curiously.  
  
"I spent a whole day trying to figure out what to get you, and I was going to settle for just a trip to some faraway island, but then I saw something that automatically reminded me of you, so here it is," he said before giving her the box.  
  
Charity opened the box and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond heart in the middle. Turning it around she saw the words 'I Love You' engraved in it. Looking up at Brady she saw the scared look in his eyes at what she would say next. Wanting to say so many things, but not knowing how to say it, Charity said the first thing she could thing of.  
  
"I love you too," she said. She barely finished before Brady grabbed her out of sheer joy gave her a body-trembling kiss.  
  
"God, I love you so much," he said as he ignored the tears in his eyes and continued to shower her face with kisses.  
  
"Ditto," Charity said as light tears began to slide down her eyes. After a couple of minutes, they both finally calmed down.  
  
"What's the second thing you wanted to show me?" Charity asked making her way over to his bed.  
  
"Oh yeah," Brady said before reaching into his drawer and pulling out a manila folder.  
  
"A folder?" Charity asked, slightly confused.  
  
"No, not just a folder," Brady said. "The gift is what's inside the folder. I know how you've always wanted to know your father, so I had an old friend of mine do some extensive research. I haven't looked at it yet, but it's supposed to have your father's name and everything there is to know about him. His job, his family, where your parents met, everything. I thought you might like it," Brady said.  
  
"I can't believe you did this for me," Charity said staring at the folder. She reached up and grabbed Brady in a hug excitedly and kissed him. "This is the best birthday ever!" she squealed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Brady said just as happy as Charity. "So are you going to open it?" Brady asked curious to find out who Charity's father was.  
  
"Yes, but not now. I want Fox and Theresa to also be there when I open it. They two of my best friends and I think they also deserve to find out when I do," Charity said.  
  
"Okay then, how about we get back down there so you can enjoy your party," Brady said already leading Charity out the door.  
  
"There you are," Theresa said as she saw Charity and Brady come down the stairs. "I've been looking all over for you, it's time to open some presents!" she said excitedly.  
  
"There's way to many presents here for me to open now," Charity said looking at the table full of presents.  
  
"Well then just open a few, starting with mine," Theresa said thrusting her present for Charity into her hand.  
  
Charity took the box and sat down on a chair before opening it. Inside was a beautiful dress perfectly fit for Charity (I suck at descriptions, so go here to see the dress ).  
  
"I designed it especially for you," Theresa said as Charity stared at the dress.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you," Charity said as she stood and gave Theresa a hug.  
  
"Open mine now," Maria said coming over and handing Charity her gift.  
  
After opening a few more gifts, everyone eventually got back to the party. A few more hours later the last guest had finally left leaving Theresa, Fox, Charity, and Brady alone in Brady's mansion trying to clean up.  
  
"This has been the best birthday ever, thanks for the party guys," Charity said looking at all three of them.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, you deserve it," Fox said coming over and hugging Charity.  
  
"I feel a group hug coming on," Theresa said jokingly as she and Brady went over to Fox and Charity and joined in on the hug. After a few more seconds they pulled away and Charity grabbed the folder Brady had given her. After telling Theresa and Fox the entire story of the folder, the four of them made their way over to the couch so that Charity could open it. Situated between Brady and Theresa, Charity started to open the folder.  
  
"This is it," she said to them. "I, Charity Standish, am the daughter of." She opened the folder and scrolled to the bottom to find the name of her father.  
  
"JULIAN CRANE?!?!?!"  
  
TBC  
  
Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Hehe. Don't worry I'll explain it in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I've got a big assignment coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to post again, but keep checking for updates!!  
  
P.S. I got the dress from a web page called loralie.com if anyone's interested.  
  
Please Feedback!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Julian? As in my father Julian? Not possible, let me see the folder," Fox said reaching over and grabbing the folder from a shocked Charity.  
  
"It can't be," Charity said to herself. "I mean Julian is a player. He cares about no one but himself and money, there's no way my mom would fall for him, right?" Charity said looking at Brady as if he held all the answers.  
  
"I don't know baby, we'll figure everything out," Brady said trying to console her.  
  
"No way," Theresa said also refusing to believe what she was reading with Fox. "Julian can't be your father. I mean you said that your mom always told you that she had no doubts that your father loved her; Julian isn't capable of loving anyone. I would know that," Theresa said bitterly.  
  
"But here it is in black and white. Everything matches, blood types, DNA, everything. Damnit! Once again my father manages to ruin someone else's life!" Fox exclaimed, angry with Julian for abandoning Charity and embarrassed that he was actually his son.  
  
"I can't be here right now," Charity said before quickly getting up and running upstairs barely containing her tears.  
  
"Charity!" Brady and Fox exclaimed at the same time, both preparing to run after her until Theresa's voice stopped them.  
  
"Leave her," she said softly but sternly. "She needs to be alone to think things through. Brady give her a little time before going up to check on her, Fox and I will come over tomorrow morning to talk to her," she said leaving no room for argument in her voice. Gathering her things, Theresa took Fox's hand and led him towards the door.  
  
"Take care of her," Fox said before leaving Brady's house and heading to his car with Theresa.  
  
After spending forty minutes cleaning his house, Brady finally decided that Charity had had enough time to think. Taking a deep breath, Brady entered his room and found Charity curled up in a ball staring off into space. From her eyes, you could tell that she had been crying for a long time. Walking over to her, Brady lied down on his bad and took her into his arms.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly rubbing her arms.  
  
"Crappy," she replied tiredly. "All my life I wanted nothing more than to know who my father was. I finally find out who he is, only to realize that he is nothing but a self-centered bastard. He tricked one of my best friends into marriage just so that he could sleep with her, he's heartless, and he considers getting drunk a hobby. It just really.sucks," Charity said as she felt a fresh wave of tears invade her.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Brady said trying to stop Charity from crying. "I don't know Julian as well as you, Fox, and Resa do, but I do know that your mother said she loved your father and that he loved her. Don't you think that there's something good about him that caused her to fall in love with him?" he asked trying to give her hope.  
  
Charity eyes brightened at what Brady had said but quickly faded after a few seconds. "My mom probably just said those things so that I wouldn't feel like my father never wanted me. For all I know, she could have told Julian about me and he could have sent her away without a backward glance," Charity said realizing that her mother could have been lying to her all her life.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know for sure though?" Brady asked.  
  
"No! I don't want to tell Julian about me only to have him reject me. I've been fine without him for the past nineteen years, I'll continue to do fine without him," she said. Seeing that Brady was about to protest once again, Charity quickly tried to end the conversation. "Look I'm tired and I have a headache, can we not talk about this anymore,?" she asked hoping he would give up.  
  
"Fine, I'll drop it for now, but don't think that we won't finish this conversation sometime soon," Brady said as he settled into his bed and slowly drifted to sleep with Charity in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Fox and Theresa had been driving for almost ten minutes and Fox still hadn't said a word to Theresa. When they reached their house, Fox entered and headed straight for the brandy resting on their table. Before he could even bring his class up to his lips, Theresa grabbed it from him and spilled it in a nearby bowl.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Fox asked clearly surprised.  
  
"You are not Julian and I am not Julian's girlfriend, wife, or female 'friend,' therefore I will not sit by while you try to drown your pain and anger in alcohol. Is that clear?" Theresa said forcefully. At Fox's nod, Theresa continued speaking. "Now, we are going to go upstairs, change, and then sit and have a talk, like adults, about what you're feeling, understood?" she said before turning and heading upstairs not bothering to wait for Fox, knowing he would follow.  
  
Once they were both changed and situated in bed, Theresa sat back against the headboard and waited for Fox, knowing he would talk when he was ready.  
  
"My father is some piece of work isn't he?" Fox asked not really expecting an answer. "I mean it's not bad enough that he ignores and belittles my sisters and I or that he gets you drunk so that he could trick you into bed, but he has to go and abandon his own flesh and blood."  
  
"Well that's Julian for you," Theresa said. "You can't change him and you shouldn't feel shame for the mistakes that he made. You two are completely different," Theresa said trying to make him see that he wasn't what he believed himself to be.  
  
"But he's my father Theresa! I mean I tried so hard to convince myself that all of Julian's mistakes were based on his own stupidity, but now I find out that he manages to screw up when he doesn't even realize it. What if," Fox paused before trying again. "What if I turn out to be just like him? What if I end up ruining the lives of people all around me without even realizing it?"  
  
"Don't! Don't you ever compare yourself to Julian!" Theresa exclaimed. "You are ten times the man Julian could ever be and I won't sit back and allow you to talk down on yourself! Yeah, so Julian may be your father, but that doesn't mean you're going to turn out like him. Julian is the way he is because he wants to be, not because it's some kind of Crane gene. And as long as you continue to stay the man that I know and love, you will never be like your father, okay?"  
  
Fox looked into Theresa's eyes and saw that she meant every word that she said. All he could see was her love and faith in him shining through her eyes and it took his breath away. 'She really believes in me. I'll be damned if I let her down; I'll never be like my father,' he thought.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Fox asked taking Theresa in his arms and bringing her to lie on top of him.  
  
"Yes, but you're welcome to tell me again," Theresa said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I love you so much Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"And I love you Nicolas Crane," Theresa said looking into his eyes. After a few minutes, Theresa asked what had been on her mind since finding out about Julian.  
  
"So how do you think Charity's taking the news?" she asked.  
  
'Charity,' Fox thought. 'My sister, God I have another sister.' "Probably not too well," Fox said responding to Theresa.  
  
"I feel so sorry for her. She's waited all her life to find out who her father and now that she does, I bet she wishes she never knew," Theresa said.  
  
"I know. God, Charity is such a good kid, now she has to live with the fact that she's one of the few unfortunate people that have to call Julian their father."  
  
"How do you feel about the whole thing?" Theresa asked looking at Fox.  
  
"I don't really know. I mean I already love Charity like a little sister, but to find out that she really is my sister after knowing her for over a year, it's just kind of a shock. I know this won't change my relationship with her, if anything we'll become closer, but it's still a little weird," Fox replied.  
  
"I'm sure it is. But don't worry about it, you're a great older brother, I've already seen how close you are with Samantha and Victoria," Theresa said referring to Fox's sixteen and seventeen year old sisters. "Charity will be lucky to have you for an older brother."  
  
"And I'm lucky to have you for a girlfriend," Fox said running his hands through Theresa's hair.  
  
"Yes you are," Theresa replied with a smirk. "Now why don't you show me how lucky you are," she said suggestively.  
  
"I think I will," Fox said be capturing her lips and proceeding to make love to her.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
As promised, Fox and Theresa arrived at Brady's mansion early the next morning.  
  
"How is she?" Theresa asked as Brady led them into the living room.  
  
"Not too good," Brady replied. "She wouldn't talk about it too much yesterday night and I couldn't get her to say much since she woke up, I was hoping you guys might be able to get her to talk about it."  
  
"How about I go see her, and you can see her when I'm done," Theresa said looking at Fox.  
  
"Sure, that's fine," Fox said before kissing Theresa on the lips and allowing Theresa to go see Charity.  
  
Theresa walked into Brady's room to find Charity looking at the television screen but not actually paying attention to what she was watching.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Theresa asked coming over and sitting next to her.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Charity replied. Seeing Theresa's skeptical look, she changed her answer. "Alright so maybe I'm feeling really sad and depressed right now but I'll be fine eventually," she said.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all of this Charity. I know how much knowing your father meant to you, I wish I could make you feel better."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. These things just happen I guess. I don't really want anyone's pity. I may be Julian's daughter, but I'm nothing like him. I care about people around me and I'd do anything to help anyone of my friends, knowing that helps me get through all of this," Charity replied.  
  
"Definitely, you're absolutely nothing like Julian," Theresa said with a small chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Charity asked after hearing Theresa chuckle.  
  
"Nothing, it's just now I'm realizing how you and Fox are alike in personality. I remember telling him the same exact words I just told you last night," Theresa replied.  
  
"How is Fox doing?" Charity asked. After realizing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon last night, Charity started to think about how different her life was now that she knew her father's name. She had realized that now she and Fox were brother and sister and that thought managed to bring some joy to her mood. She already cared for him like a brother and knowing that she and he were blood related seemed to life her spirits. Her mood had also risen when she thought about the two sisters that she had gained. Charity had met Samantha and Victoria a few times when they came to visit Fox and had developed a good friendship with them automatically, but now knowing that they were her sisters made her look at them in a totally new way. Before going to sleep last night, Charity realized that she may have lost the high respect that she had for her unknown father, but she gained three wonderful siblings, and that alone made the whole ordeal worth it.  
  
"He's fine," Theresa replied to Charity's question. "Granted, he wasn't doing to well yesterday when we first found out, but he was fine after I got him to talk about it. I think he's a little nervous about talking to you now. He won't admit it, but I think he's afraid that you might not accept him as your older brother," Theresa said with a smirk.  
  
"Fox, nervous? I'd pay to see that," Charity said with a grin.  
  
"Well how about I go get him so that you two can talk?" Theresa suggested.  
  
"Sure, tell him to come up," Charity said becoming slightly nervous.  
  
Theresa, seeing that Charity was becoming nervous, put her hand over Charity's. "It's just Fox, you know the same Fox that you call dorkbutt whenever he annoys you, that same Fox who always ruffles your hair just to piss you off, there's nothing to worry about," she said before hugging Charity and leaving the room.  
  
As soon as Theresa went upstairs to see Charity, Brady led Fox to the couch so that they could talk.  
  
"I think you should talk her into contacting Julian," Brady said before Fox even sat down.  
  
"Are you crazy? No way am I letting Julian in her life just so he can ruin it more than he already has," Fox replied angry that Brady had even suggested such a thing.  
  
"Look, I know that I don't know Julian very well, and after what he did to Theresa, I probably don't want to, but I do know that Charity has always wanted to get to know her father. Right now the only thing stopping her from talking to him is herself and the things that other people have told hr about him."  
  
"They tell her those things so that she can stay away from him, not jump at the chance to call him," Fox said, still not agreeing with Brady.  
  
"You're letting your feelings about Julian affect Charity's chance to know her father, it's not fair!" Brady said raising his voice a little.  
  
"Damnit Brady, I know what kind of man my father is! Hell, the whole world knows what kind of man he is, and I'm not going to encourage Charity to get to know him when I know he'll just end up hurting her in the end. I won't do it," Fox said determinedly.  
  
"Fine, ignore me. But go upstairs and talk and Charity when Theresa comes down. When you talk to her, tell me whether or not you see how much she really wants to talk to Julian because I can see it as plain as day, but then again that's just me," Brady said as Theresa descended the staircase.  
  
"Charity said to come on up," Theresa told Fox cautiously noticing the tense looks on his and Brady's face. "Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, perfect," Fox replied before kissing her cheek and heading upstairs to see Charity.  
  
"Guess who decided to grace you with his presence," Fox joked as he walked into Brady's room.  
  
"I don't know, who?" Charity teased.  
  
"Why me of course! Who else would it me?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, how about somebody that matters," Charity joked.  
  
"Ouch," Fox said with mock hurt as he grabbed his chest. "That really hurts C."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get over it," Charity said before laughing with Fox over their miniature banter. It was the first time she'd laughed since last night.  
  
"So how've you been," Fox asked once he stopped laughing.  
  
"Fine, but I'll go crazy if one more person asks me that," Charity replied.  
  
"Point taken," Fox replied. An awkward silence fell upon the two of them before Fox reached over and pulled Charity into a hug.  
  
"Welcome to the family," he said. "We're as dysfunctional as they come, but it's always nice to have a new addition," he added trying to bring a light tone to their situation.  
  
Charity laughed at what Fox said before hugging him back. When they pulled apart, Charity sat contemplating her thoughts before she finally asked what had been on her mind.  
  
"Do you think that Julian did somehow love or maybe even care about my mom?" she asked.  
  
Fox looked at Charity and could see the hope that she held in her eyes at what his response would be. 'Brady was right, she really does want to talk to Julian.' Seeing that Charity was still waiting for an answer, Fox thought of his words carefully.  
  
"I really don't know Charity. I think it's up to you to find out. Why don't you contact him and find out," Fox suggested.  
  
"No, I can't. Not after the way he treated you and the things he did to Resa. He's not someone I should want in my life," Charity replied with a touch of sadness.  
  
'She's denying herself this opportunity because she feels she owes it to Resa and I. I can't let her pass this up.' Coming to a decision, Fox kissed Charity on the forehead and told her he'd come up to see again later before leaving the room and heading downstairs where Brady and Theresa were sitting.  
  
"You were right," Fox said looking at Brady. "She really wants to talk to him to judge him for herself. I have no right to decide whether or not she should have him in her life."  
  
"I'm glad you realized it," Brady said coming up to Fox. "So did you convince her to call him?"  
  
"No, I tried, but she refused. She probably thinks she owes it to us to stay away from him," Fox replied. He turned to Theresa to see her reaction to all of this. "What do you think I should do?" he asked her.  
  
Theresa stayed silent for a minute contemplating what to say. 'On one hand, Julian's nothing but an insensitive fool and doesn't deserve to have Charity in his life' she thought. 'But on the other hand, he's still the same person that's she's waited her whole life to talk to. I can't let her pass up this opportunity just because she's afraid of our reactions.' Coming to a decision, Theresa's responded to Fox.  
  
"I think you should contact Julian and get him to come visit her," she said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Fox asked surprised that Theresa of all people was suggesting that Julian come visit them.  
  
"Yes," she said reluctantly. "I personally think that Julian is nothing but a bastard that doesn't deserve to live, but I think Charity should find that out on her own."  
  
"If that's what you really think, then I'll go call Julian now," Fox said looking at Theresa and Brady one last time before heading to an empty room to call Julian.  
  
Julian sat in the Crane living room listening to Rebecca and Ivy as they continued another one of the annoying arguments.  
  
"Will you two just shut up!" he finally yelled out in frustration.  
  
"How dare you!" Ivy said angered that Julian had the nerve to yell at her.  
  
"Shut up Ivy. And don't you start either," Julian said as he saw Rebecca about to open her mouth. "You two are supposed to be grown women, yet you act like immature teenagers and I've had enough of the both of you!"  
  
"Hey, don't talk to my mother like that!" Gwen said coming to her mother's defense.  
  
"Gwen, you really don't want to get involved," Julian replied. "This has nothing to do with you so sit down and butt out." Gwen huffed, clearly offended, but sat down nonetheless.  
  
"As I was saying, you two ladies are annoying the hell out of me and I've had enough! Now for some reason you people won't leave my house, and I've been pretty generous about the entire situation, but you're all pushing it! Gwen," Julian said turning to Gwen. "You and Ethan feel the need to yell at each other every night and disturb everyone in the mansion, and I'm sick of it. And you two," he said turning to Ivy and Rebecca. "For some reason, you two feel you must argue every ten minutes like crazy banshees and sometimes I swear you do it just to piss me off! All of this will stop now! I want you all to remember that you are guests in MY house, therefore you will refrain from aggravating me, is that clear?" Upon getting no reaction from the three women in the room, Julian repeated himself. "Is that clear!" he said raising his voice.  
  
Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen nodded their heads to show Julian that they understood. Julian took a deep breath before replying.  
  
"Thank you, now excuse me while I go and relax in my library," he said before leaving the room. He heard Ivy call him a jackass but chose to ignore her as he continued to make his way to his library.  
  
Upon reaching his library, Julian took a seat behind his desk and rested his head on the table. 'Finally, peace and quiet' Julian thought. Before her could enjoy the silence, he heard the shrill ring of his cell phone. Irritated, he reached over and answered his phone.  
  
"Julian Crane," he said into the phone.  
  
"Father? It's me, Fox," Fox said.  
  
"Fox? Where the hell have you been?" Julian asked shocked to hear the voice of his son after over a year.  
  
"I've been around," Fox replied. 'Not like you care' he thought. "Anyway this isn't a social call, I called for a specific reason." He said.  
  
"What is it now? If you think I'm going to bail you out of some gambling debt, you're sadly mistaken," Julian said not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"I don't want your damn money," Fox said irritated that Julian always thought the worst of him. "Look, I want to know something - Faith Standish, does that name mean anything to you?" he asked.  
  
Julian immediately tensed up at the mention of Faith's name. He was immediately caught up in a memory that occurred twenty years ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Julian sat in the back of a bar watching Faith as she sang to an audience full of men. He could hear the whistling and catcalling that the men were making and he was quickly becoming angry. He tried his best to ignore them and looked back up at Faith as she finished singing her number and headed towards him.  
  
"Ignore them," Faith said referring to the men that were still watching her.  
  
"It's kind of hard when they're all looking at you like a piece of meat," Julian replied irritated.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, because I'm only looking at you," Faith replied before bringing Julian's lips to her and kissing him.  
  
"God I love you Faith Standish," Julian said.  
  
"And I love you Julian Crane," Faith replied.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Julian was brought out of his thoughts by Fox's voice repeating his question.  
  
"Fa- Faith? How do you know her? Is she okay? Where is she?" Julian asked, eager to learn the whereabouts about his former lover.  
  
"So you do know her?" Fox asked, surprised that Julian seemed to actually care about Faith.  
  
"Yes I know her. The question is, how do you know her and where is she now?" Julian asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"She's dead, Julian. She died over three years ago," Fox replied actually feeling sorry for Julian. It was becoming obvious that Julian did have strong feelings for Faith.  
  
"Dead? No it can't be, she can't be dead!" Julian said refusing to believe Fox. 'You can't be dead Faith! We were supposed to get married and have children, you can't be gone!' Julian thought.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's true Julian. Faith's death isn't why I'm calling though," Fox said trying to get to his real reason for the phone call.  
  
"Then what is?" Julian said barely making the words out.  
  
"Apparently, Faith had a daughter. When she died, her daughter moved to Harmony to live with Sam and Grace Bennett, her aunt and uncle. You may have heard of her, her name is Charity. Anyway Charity has always wanted to meet her father and last night, her boyfriend gave her a folder with information her on father," Fox said.  
  
"That all good and nice, but would you mind telling me what Chief Bennett's niece has to do with me?" Julian asked not seeing Fox's point to calling him other than to deliver bad news.  
  
"I'm getting there," Fox said, slightly annoyed that Julian interrupted him. "Anyway it appears that you are Charity's father. I'm not sure how that's possible or why her mother would willingly sleep with you, but it's the truth," Fox said as he waited for Julian's reaction.  
  
"No, no that's not possible. Faith and I had no children together, don't you think I would have noticed?" Julian said shocked at the news that Fox had just delivered him.  
  
"Look, I don't know how to explain it any better than you do, but I know that everything matches all the way down to your DNA," Fox replied. "According to Charity, Faith never told you about the pregnancy, and that could explain why you never knew."  
  
'Oh my God, it's possible' Julian thought as he remembered going to Faith's house one day only to find that all her things were missing and that she had moved away without so much as a goodbye. 'She probably found out she was pregnant and moved away because she didn't know how I'd react. I have had a daughter with the love of my life for nineteen years and I never even knew she existed,' he thought. Realizing that he had been too quiet, Julian responded to Fox.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Charity is now?" Julian asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, she's right here with me in California and for some reason she really wants to know you, though she'd never admit it," Fox replied.  
  
"Really, she doesn't hate me?" Julian asked.  
  
"I didn't say that, after all you did sleep with one of her best friends," Fox replied. "But I can tell that she wants to meet you and get to know you for herself. For that reason, I called to invite you to come visit her," Fox said unhappily.  
  
"When can I come?" Julian asked already heading out of his office and into his room to pack.  
  
"Whenever you want, but when you get here, you and I are going to have a talk before I let you anywhere near her okay?" Fox said with a bit of warning in his tone.  
  
"Sure," Julian replied, a little shocked and scared of Fox's forceful tone. "Just give me the address and I'll be there as early as tomorrow morning," he replied. Fox gave Julian their address and informed him that a limo would be waiting at the airport to bring him to their house. As Julian was about to hang up, Fox's voice stopped him.  
  
"Listen Julian, I think you're nothing but a screw up, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt by letting you come visit Charity. If you plan on walking out of her life or hurting her in anyway, don't both showing up," Fox said as he hung up without waiting for Julian's reply.  
  
"How'd it go?" Theresa asked as she came up and put her arms around Fox.  
  
"Okay I guess. Julian actually sounded like he cared about Faith, as hard as that is to believe," Fox replied.  
  
"Well maybe Julian did care about her and maybe he does have a heart somewhere in there," Theresa said not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.  
  
"We'll just have to wait till he comes here tomorrow to find out," Fox replied. A moment of silence rested upon them before Fox spoke again. "Do you think I did the right thing?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know, like you said we'll have just have to wait and see. But I think that as long as you did what you thought was best, it'll all be okay," Theresa said resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed to hear that," Fox said lifting Theresa head so that she was looking at him.  
  
"No problem," Theresa said before reaching up and kissing Fox.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter - Julian arrives in California, how does everyone react?  
  
As always, please feedback!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

To tyis7ys7si: ditto basically shows that you agree. (Example: if someone says 'I hate you', and you say "ditto" that means you're saying 'I hate you too'. And I got the name Alex from one of my favorite television shows called Roswell.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Julian sat in the back seat of the limo as he waited for his arrival to Charity's house. He had stayed up most of last night wondering how Charity would look and what she would think of him. Now, he was anxiously waiting for the limo to stop. 'I wonder how she looks?' he thought. Finally the limo stopped and the driver came over and opened the door for him. Julian stepped out of the limo and looked at the huge mansion in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Julian asked surprised that Charity actually lived here by herself.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sure," replied the driver.  
  
"Very well then," Julian said as he headed toward the door and rang the doorbell. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Fox.  
  
"Fox, it's good to see you," Julian said awkwardly.  
  
"Wish I could say the same," Fox replied dryly before walking into the living not bothering to wait for Julian.  
  
'Ouch,' Julian thought as he followed Fox into the living room. Julian took a seat next to Fox and waited for him to say something. After a minute or two, Julian decided to start up a conversation.  
  
"So this is a nice place Charity has. It seems like a lot for a young girl to take care of herself."  
  
"She doesn't. My girlfriend and I live here with her," Fox said, not yet wanting to reveal that Theresa was his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Julian said as another silence fell upon the two of them. Finally Julian spoke up again. "Look Fox, I know that I haven't exactly been the best father to you and your sisters,"  
  
"Well if that isn't the understatement of the year," Fox said rudely, cutting Julian off.  
  
"And I know that you probably hate my guts," Julian continued. "But if it helps any, I realized last night how badly I treated you three and I really am sorry."  
  
"You're about twenty three years late on the apologies," Fox replied.  
  
"I know, I know," Julian said regretfully. "I really have been a selfish bastard, but it never had anything to do with the three of you. It's just that every time I looked at you guys, I saw the life that I never wanted. You, Samantha, and Victoria were all children that I made with a woman that I hated more than anything in the world, and that's all I saw when I looked at you."  
  
"And that's our fault?!" Fox yelled angrily.  
  
"No, no it not, but I acted like it was, and I just realized how selfish and inconsiderate I've been to you three. I wasn't always like this. I remember being so excited when you were born. It was about a year before I met Faith. Ivy had already done everything in her power to keep me as far away from Ethan as possible, so I told myself that I would have a better part in raising you. And I did, for a year or two, but after Faith left, I just didn't care anymore. I just gave up on loving altogether. I saw no point when all it did was bite you in the ass in the end."  
  
"Yeah, well it's too late now, what's done is done," Fox replied.  
  
"I know, I just still wanted to apologize for ignoring you or every making you feel like you were an unimportant screw-up. I already called Sammy and Vicky last night and both of them have agreed to forgive me and give a father-daughter relationship a try," Julian said.  
  
"That's good for them and you, but I'm not as forgiving as them," Fox replied.  
  
Julian's face dropped at Fox's reply. 'What have I done? My own son wants nothing to do with me. You really screwed up this time, Crane,' Julian thought to himself.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Fox said noticing Julian's deflated face. "It's not everyday that you admit to basically being a jackass of a father, so I'll forgive you for that. But there's something else you did that I haven't forgiven you for and you're going to have to do some serious apologizing for that," he said.  
  
"What is it? I'll apologize to you immediately," Julian said wanting to gain Fox's forgiveness.  
  
"Not to me, to someone else," Fox said. "Go into the kitchen and apologize to my girlfriend. If you can get her forgiveness, then you have mine," Fox said.  
  
"What do you mean, I haven't even met her yet," Julian said clearly confused.  
  
"Just go into the kitchen, and you'll understand," Fox replied, not bothering to explain any further.  
  
Julian looked at Fox for a second before turning and heading toward the kitchen. He couldn't hide the shock on his face when he saw Theresa by the stove scrubbing. He let out a gasp causing Theresa to whip her head around and look at him.  
  
"Julian, I see you made here safely," Theresa said dryly. Julian just continued to stare at her. "Are you going to say something?" Theresa asked getting annoyed with Julian's silence.  
  
"Theresa, you're Fox's girlfriend?" he asked still surprised.  
  
"Don't sound too excited," she replied sarcastically. "Look Julian, I'm trying to clean so if you're going to continue to stand there like a fool, please don't do it my kitchen," she said before turning away from him.  
  
"I remember Ethan and Pilar talking about Fox leaving Harmony with you, but I didn't actually believe it," Julian replied.  
  
"Well, it was true, now would you mind leaving?" Theresa said not wanting to talk to Julian.  
  
"I can't, I have to apologize to you," Julian said.  
  
"You, apologize? That'll be the day," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Theresa, I know that I was a bastard to you and I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. But I'd just like you to know that I am sorry. I shouldn't have given you alcohol and tricked into bed when all you were trying to do was help out the man you loved. I was thinking like a hormonal teenager and I had no right to take advantage of you like that," Julian said genuinely sorry for his treatment towards Theresa.  
  
Theresa stared at Julian in shock. 'Did Julian Crane just apologize to me?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, but did you just apologize to me?" Theresa asked still surprised.  
  
"Yes, I did," Julian said waiting for Theresa's response.  
  
"Did Fox put you up to this? Did he like threaten you or something?" Theresa asked trying to figure everything out.  
  
"Yes, Fox did tell me that I had to apologize to you to get his forgiveness, but I really am sorry for my actions and I'm grateful that I was given the chance to apologize to you face to face," Julian said sincerely.  
  
"Wow, I'm shocked Julian," Theresa said coming over to him. "I must say, I never expected to hear an apology from you."  
  
"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" Julian asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does," Theresa said with a smile on her face. "Now how about we head to the living room so that you can meet your daughter," she said as she led him back to the living room where Fox was waiting.  
  
"So is everything okay with you two?" Fox asked as he saw Theresa and Julian come in the room with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Yes, things are fine," Theresa replied walking over and giving Fox a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"So, you two seem very happy," Julian said watching the way Fox and Theresa interacted with each other.  
  
"We are," Fox replied not taking his eyes away from Theresa.  
  
"Good, I'm very happy for the both of you," Julian said.  
  
"Thanks, that's really nice of you Julian," Theresa replied.  
  
"So when do I get to meet Charity?" Julian asked wanting to see Charity as soon as possible.  
  
"She's upstairs right now with her boyfriend," Fox replied. "I didn't tell her that you were coming, so when you go up to see her she'll probably be really shocked."  
  
"I see. So can I go up now?" Julian asked.  
  
"In a minute," Fox said wanting to have another talk with Julian before he went up to see Charity. Understanding that Fox wanted to speak with Julian alone, Theresa decided to leave.  
  
"I'll just go tell Brady that Julian's here so that he can say bye to Charity," she said. She looked at Julian one more time and said, "You better not hurt her," before heading upstairs. Once she was gone, Fox quickly got to the point.  
  
"Look, I know we just did the whole 'forgive and forget' thing, but I'm telling you right now Julian, if you end up hurting Charity in anyway, you'll regret it. For some reason, you were given a chance to be a better father to another child, don't screw it up, okay?" Fox said sternly.  
  
"I won't," Julian replied seeing the serious look in Fox's eyes. "It's really nice to see how protective and loving you are of your sisters, all of them. I'm proud to call you my son," Julian said.  
  
"Thank you," Fox said before leading Julian upstairs to Charity's room. When they reached her door, they saw Brady and Theresa exiting her room. Julian stared at the man that was dating his daughter.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Crane. My name is Brady Black," Brady said holding out his had for Julian to shake.  
  
"Hello Mr. Black, it's nice to meet you," Julian said. 'He seems like a nice guy,' Julian thought.  
  
"Well Charity's watching the television, so you can just go on in," Brady said.  
  
"Thank you," Julian said before walking into Charity's room. He saw Charity sitting on her bed flipping through the channels on her T.V. She looked up at him when she heard the door close.  
  
"Oh my god," Charity said in shock. "What, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.  
  
"I- I," Julian stuttered. 'She looks just like Faith,' Julian thought. 'She's beautiful.' "Fox called me yesterday. He told me everything"  
  
Charity continued to stare at Julian in shock. 'I can't believe I'm actually meeting my father,' she thought.  
  
"I know you're shocked at seeing me here, I was shocked when I found out that I was your father, but I want you to know that I never abandoned you. Faith never told me that she was pregnant. One day she was here and the next, she just disappeared," Julian said trying to explain.  
  
"I believe you, my mom always told me that my father didn't know about me. I can't blame you for not being in my life," Charity replied.  
  
"You probably hate me from all the stories you've heard, but I'm trying to change and become a better man," Julian said taking a seat next to Charity's bed.  
  
"I just have to know one thing, did you ever love my mother or was she just your bed buddy?" Charity asked, nervous about Julian's answer. 'I have to know if I was conceived out of love or just a few minutes of unaffectionate pleasure.' She thought  
  
"God, I loved your mother so much," Julian said surprising Charity. He continued, noticing her look of shock. "I know it may be hard to believe considering how I've acted all these years, but I did love Faith. I loved her with everything in me. I had planned on divorcing Ivy and getting married to Faith so that we could be a family with Fox and the children that we would have together. But when she left, I turned to alcohol and sex to take away the pain I felt at not even being able to say goodbye to her."  
  
"I'm sorry," Charity said seeing the sad look that crossed Julian's face. "If it helps, I think my mom may have thought that leaving you with your family was the best thing for you, Fox, and Ethan. She always put everyone else's well being before her own."  
  
"Yes, that's Faith for you," Julian said with a smile. "I still can't believe that's she dead," he said sadly.  
  
"I know. I remember wanting to die when I found out. She was my best friend, I still miss her so much," Charity said.  
  
"Me too. But at least she left me with a beautiful daughter," Julian said looking at Charity. Charity blushed at Julian's compliment before speaking again.  
  
"So, about the way you treated Fox and Theresa," Charity said, wanting Julian to know that she hadn't forgotten that.  
  
"I know, it was horrible. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, but I'm trying to make amends," Julian replied trying to explain.  
  
"I think you owe them both an apology," Charity said.  
  
"I know. I already apologized, and they've both forgiven me."  
  
"Good, as long as they've forgiven you, you and I are fine," Charity said.  
  
"The three of you are really close," Julian replied. "I've already had both Fox and Theresa threaten to harm me if I hurt you. I'm glad you have dependable people like that in your life."  
  
"Yeah, Fox, Resa, and Brady are the best friends ever," Charity said smiling at the thought of her friends.  
  
"I've been led to believe that Brady is more than a friend," Julian said with a grin. Charity blushed at Julian's statement.  
  
"Brady and I have been dating for almost eight months. He's an amazing guy, you'll love him," Charity responded with a smile.  
  
"As long as you're happy I'm sure I'll love him. I got you something," Julian said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a locket.  
  
"What's this for?" Charity asked looking at the locket.  
  
"Open it," Julian replied. Curious, Charity opened the locket to find a picture of Faith. It was obvious that Faith was in her mid or late twenties when the picture was taken. Charity stared at her mother's smiling face with a smile of her own.  
  
"After finding out that you were my daughter, I decided to see what I could find out about you on the Internet. I didn't expect to see thousands of pages dedicated to you and your music. Anyway, one of the pages stated that your birthday was two days ago so that's just a belated birthday present," Julian said.  
  
"Thank you, this means so much to me," Charity said before reaching over and hesitantly hugging Julian.  
  
"What do you say we go down and join the others," Julian suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Charity replied getting of the bed and heading out of her room.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Who the hell was that man and what did he do with Julian Crane?" Theresa asked as soon as Julian entered Charity's room.  
  
"I have no idea," Fox replied equally shocked. "The last thing I ever expected was for Julian to realize the error of his ways and actually apologize for it."  
  
"Me too," Theresa replied heading downstairs with Brady and Fox. "But I'm not complaining; it'd be good for you and him to start a good relationship."  
  
"Yeah well don't break out the 'Dad of the Year' awards yet," Fox replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'll get it," Brady said after hearing the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find to teenage girls.  
  
"Sammy! Vicky! What are you guys doing here?" Brady asked letting them in.  
  
"Our dad called us last night and told us everything. We flew here to welcome Charity into the family," sixteen year-old Samantha replied. (If anyone wants to see how I picture Samantha to look, go here ).  
  
"So where is Charity?" Victoria asked looking around the room. (Go here to see Victoria, ).  
  
"She's upstairs with Julian," Theresa replied. "You two can help me clean up the kitchen, come on," she said dragging both of them into the kitchen.  
  
"So Theresa, how are things between you and Fox," Victoria asked with a smile.  
  
"Very good, thank you for asking," Theresa replied not saying more.  
  
"Are we going to be hearing any wedding bells soon?" Sam asked suggestively.  
  
"Why don't you ask Fox that," Theresa replied with a laugh. "Seriously though, I don't think Fox and I will not be getting married soon. I've got a big show coming up and Charity's going to go on tour in a month and Fox is going to have to go with her. So no Crane wedding yet," she said.  
  
"Ahh, 'yet' being the operative word," Victoria joked.  
  
"Anyway, how have my two favorite teenagers been doing?" Theresa asked as she put her arms around them.  
  
"Fine, same old, same old. Aside from the fact that we just found out we have a nineteen year old sister, everything's just normal," Sam replied jokingly. Theresa and Victoria laughed at Samantha's response as Fox came into the kitchen.  
  
"Charity and Julian just came down, we were thinking of going out to eat, are you guys interested?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," they replied together.  
  
"Good, then let's go," he said allowing Sam and Vicky to leave before him. He held on to Theresa's hand and pulled her into his arms as she was about to leave. He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. After a minute he pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?" Theresa asked breathlessly.  
  
"No reason. I'm just in a good mood. I've got another sister, my dad and I have made amends, and I've got the most beautiful girl in the world as a girlfriend. My life just could be better," he responded.  
  
"I'm glad to see you so happy. You deserve it," Theresa said before giving him another kiss and heading toward the living room where Julian, Samantha, Victoria, Charity, and Brady were waiting.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter - The next chapter might jump ahead a couple of months, I haven't decided yet.  
  
P.S. The picture I used for Samantha is an actress named Ashlee Simpson and the picture for Victoria is an actress named JoAnna Garcia.  
  
P.P.S. Please leave feedback!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I couldn't post sooner; I've just been really busy. I hope you guys like this!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Five months later in Paris.  
  
"Melinda, where are your shoes?!" Theresa yelled at the model that was getting her hair done.  
  
"I don't know, Helen was supposed to bring them to me, but she never did," Melinda replied.  
  
"Dammit! You're supposed to go on that walkway in lest than five minutes! I need those damn shoes!" Theresa exclaimed on the verge of freaking out. 'Helen's probably making out with her boyfriend somewhere!' Theresa thought angrily, referring to the young assistant that she hired.  
  
"Looking for these?" Fox asked as he gave Theresa the pair of shoes that she was looking for.  
  
"You are a life saver, where did you find these?" Theresa asked as she handed the shoes to Melinda and made her way out of the dressing room.  
  
"I found them outside a closet and being the curious,"  
  
"You mean nosey," Theresa interrupted as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Person that I am," Fox continued choosing to ignore Theresa's comment. "I peeked in the closet and saw Helen making out with some guy that I presume is her boyfriend."  
  
"Remind me to fire her," Theresa said while rolling her eyes. "As if planning one of the biggest fashion shows in Paris isn't hard enough, I have to worry about an assistant who doesn't know how to assist."  
  
"Oh, the life of a fashion designer, will it never end?" Fox replied with mock exasperation.  
  
"Very funny, go ahead and make jokes," Theresa replied as the reached the curtain leading to the runway. "This is it, Fox. If these people like me, I know that I have succeeded as a fashion designer," Theresa said referring to the tough fashion critics of Paris (I pay no attention to fashion, so I'm assuming with the tough critic comment).  
  
"You've already succeeded as a fashion designer, regardless of what they think. You're great at what you do," Fox said encouraging Theresa.  
  
"Thank you," Theresa said reaching up to give Fox a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"All right, enough of that," Brady joked as he and Charity came up behind Fox and Theresa. All four of them laughed before the music started and the models started to go on stage.  
  
Almost two hours later, the show was ending and Theresa just exited the stage with a standing ovation.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked Brady, Fox, and Charity with a huge smile on her face. "They loved it, this is so amazing!"  
  
"Congratulations baby," Fox said pulling Theresa into a hug and spinning her around.  
  
"Yeah, Theresa, we're so happy for you," Charity said going to hug Theresa after Fox put her down.  
  
"Good job Resa," Brady said also hugging Theresa.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're the best. Now how about we get out of here. Paris is a beautiful city, but I really miss my bed at home," Theresa said walking down the hall with Fox's arms around her.  
  
"Same here," Charity replied taking Brady's hand and walking down the hall with Theresa and Fox.  
  
Turning the corner, Theresa bumped into someone, knocking her and Fox back a few steps.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Theresa apologized, not yet looking up.  
  
"It's quite alright, Theresa," the stranger replied. Theresa, along with Fox, Brady, and Charity, looked up at the man who referred to her as Theresa instead of Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald like most people did.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Theresa asked the man with the familiar voice but unfamiliar face.  
  
"You don't, but I do," Fox replied, his voice suddenly steel and emotionless. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Now Fox, that's no way to talk to your grandfather," the man replied.  
  
"Grandfather?" Theresa asked. "You're Alistair?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet you Theresa," Alistair said.  
  
"I asked you a question," Fox said turning Alistair's attention away from Theresa. "What do you want?" he repeated.  
  
"I came to see Theresa's show, after all she is the girlfriend of my first grandchild," Alistair replied  
  
"Why don't I believe that's the only reason you came here?" Fox asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because it's not. I came for other reasons. One of which was to meet my half-grandchild," Alistair, replied looking at Charity. "It's nice to meet you Charity," Alistair replied with a touch of emotion.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Charity replied somewhat timidly.  
  
"And what's the other reason you came here?" Fox asked still on guard.  
  
"Quite the serious one aren't you, Fox?" Alistair asked. "No need to worry I'm not here to cause trouble. I wanted to tell you and Charity, face to face, that I'm retiring and letting Julian take over the Crane Empire. I also wanted to thank you guys for making Julian a man I can depend on to be in control."  
  
A look of shock came across the faces of Fox, Theresa, Charity, and even Brady. One thought floated through each of their minds. 'Did Alistair Crane just say thank you?'  
  
"From the looks on your faces, I can tell that you are as shocked as Samantha and Victoria were. However, the shock of all of you is nothing compared to Julian's shock. I think he could have caught flies with how long he left his mouth open," Alistair said with a laugh.  
  
"The world is coming to an end; my grandfather just gave a real, non- cynical, non-threatening, laugh," Fox said still surprised by Alistair's announcement.  
  
"Yes well it shocked me too. Don't get me wrong, I still put the Crane name before all else, but now I feel that Julian is capable of doing the same thing, in a less aggressive way," Alistair replied. Turning back to Charity and Brady, Alistair spoke again.  
  
"You make sure you take care of my granddaughter," he said with a threatening tone looking at Brady.  
  
"I will sir," Brady said not wanting to piss off the infamous Alistair Crane.  
  
"Good, and you take care of Fox, Theresa. I know he's a handful, so good luck," he joked.  
  
"I will Mr. Crane," Theresa replied still somewhat shocked.  
  
"I know you will," Alistair replied before reaching over and hugging Fox. "You've become a good man. I proud of you," he said to Fox. Alistair then went over to Theresa and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheeks. He did the same to Charity and then shook hands with Brady. "You four take care of yourselves, okay," he said before turning and leaving before anyone could say anything else.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Theresa asked once Alistair was out of view.  
  
"I think it did, but I'm not too sure," Charity replied, equally confused.  
  
"Well that's Alistair for you, he always does the unexpected, I'm not complaining though. My father deserves the chance to control Crane Empire," Fox said taking Theresa's hand and continuing to walk.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it seem that every male member in your family feels the need to threaten me?" Brady asked Charity as he put his arms around her shoulder and walked down the hall.  
  
"What can I say, I've got one of the best families ever," Charity joked.  
  
"You're damn right you do," Fox added with a smile. They continued to joke and laugh as they made their way out of the building and toward the airport.  
  
Three months later.  
  
Julian entered the Crane mansion after a long day of work at Crane Industries. He headed toward the living room to get a glass of brandy. Upon entering the room, Julian saw Ivy and Ethan talking to each other. They both looked up at him as he entered and then rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't my lying ex-wife and her confused and moronic child. How are you two this evening?" Julian said.  
  
"What do you want Julian?" Ivy asked already annoyed with his presence.  
  
"Well I want to have you two, along with Rebecca and Gwen, out of my house, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen," Julian replied with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"You're damn right it isn't, so get used to it," Ivy replied smugly.  
  
"Don't get too smug Ivy. I'm letting you stay here out of the goodness of my heart, not out of obligation," Julian replied.  
  
"Please Julian. The only reason you are allowing us to stay here is because it'll look bad to your new image if you kick us out, so spare me the 'kind heart' speech," Ethan said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Oh and yes, the always bitter and regretful Ethan Winthrop. I see you haven't changed," Julian replied.  
  
"You know what Julian, I'm not in the mood for you," Ethan said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Must you always be so rude to him?" Ivy asked as she glared at Julian.  
  
"What do you want me to do? He obviously cares about me as much as I care about him, and that's very little. Not only that, but he walks around this house as if everyone else is to blame for the fact that Theresa left him. He has no one to blame but himself and I will not sit here and baby him like you and Gwen choose to do," Julian replied.  
  
"We do not baby him! He is my son and as his mother, it's my duty to take care of him, as is Gwen's duties as his wife. Of course you would know anything about parental duties, now would you?" Ivy asked causing Julian to look up at her sharply and headed toward her.  
  
"Don't you dare sit here and tell me about being a good parent when you never even spent more than five minutes with any of your other three children! At least I am now making an effort to be a good father to my children, what the hell are you doing?" Julian yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you're trying to be a good father, too bad it took twenty three years and the discovery of your first daughter for you to finally make that decision!" Ivy yelled.  
  
"Better late than never Ivy," Julian replied walking toward the doorway. Before leaving he stopped and turned around. "I may have not been a good father before, but I'm trying now. I know that when my children look at me they will be able to say that I love them and that they love me. Not only that but they will be able to say that they are proud of me. What do you think they'll say when they look at you?" he asked before leaving a speechless Ivy in the living room.  
  
Julian rang the doorbell of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house and waited for someone to answer it. After a minute, Pilar appeared at the door, wearing a shocked expression on her face at seeing Julian there.  
  
"I know you're surprised to see me here, but do you mind if I come in?" Julian asked, hoping Pilar would let him in.  
  
"Why should I let you in? You and your family have done nothing but hurt mine," Pilar replied a bit harshly.  
  
"That's exactly why I'm here. I wanted to apologize for everything," Julian replied. Pilar stared at him for a few seconds before hesitantly letting him into her house. Walking in, Julian took a seat on the couch and waited for Pilar to sit down.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Julian asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Miguel is at work, and Luis and Antonio are in the kitchen with Sheridan and Beth," (A/N Luis is engaged Sheridan, Antonio is with Beth).  
  
"Oh, well why don't you tell them to come here, I'd also like to apologize to them," Julian said.  
  
"Very well," Pilar replied going to the kitchen. She returned a minute later with them, Luis and Antonio wearing grim expressions.  
  
"What do you want Crane?" Luis asked rudely.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to all of you. As you all know, I found my first daughter a couple of months ago," Julian replied referring to Charity. He quickly continued talking seeing that Antonio and Luis's expressions weren't changing. "Finding out about her made me realize what a self-centered bastard I have been to everyone around me. I've already apologized to everyone that matters, which are my children, but I wanted to come here a personally apologize to all of you. I have treated this family like crap and at times I have gone out of my way to make some of you miserable, and I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"What makes you think we're going to believe you?" Antonio asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've never given any one of you a reason to believe me, but I am sorry," Julian said. He turned to Luis and Sheridan. "Luis, Sheridan, words can't express how sorry I am for what I put you two through. You two just wanted to be in love and I did almost everything in my power to stop you. I see now that nothing and no one could ever keep you two apart. I wish both of you the best in life and in your upcoming wedding."  
  
"Thank you Julian," Sheridan replied somewhat shocked.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. Turning to Antonio and Beth, Julian spoke up again. "I also wish you two the best of luck in your relationship. You both deserve it."  
  
"Thank you," Beth replied seeing that Antonio was still shocked by Julian's admission. Julian finally turned to Pilar and started speaking.  
  
"Pilar, I know that I don't deserve you forgiveness. I hurt you, your sons, and your only daughter. But I'm truly sorry, for everything. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me," Julian replied in one of the most sincere voices anyone of them had ever heard. Pilar looked at Julian for a few seconds before replying.  
  
"I'm a forgiving woman Julian. I'm sure it took a lot for you to come here and apologize face to face, so if you can do that, I can surely forgive you," Pilar replied holding out her hand for Julian to shake.  
  
"Thank you very much," Julian replied joyfully as he shook Pilar's hand.  
  
"You're not done with the apologies Julian," Luis replied taking Julian's attention away from Pilar.  
  
"I admit, I'm shocked that you had the guts to come here and apologize to us, and I can forgive you for all that you've done to us, but what you did to Theresa isn't something we can just forget," Luis said. "You owe her a big apology," he added.  
  
"I know," Julian replied. "I actually apologized to Theresa months ago," he added instantly regretting it seeing the shocked look that came across everyone's face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pilar asked coming up to Julian. "Do you know where my daughter is? Have you been keeping contact with her?"  
  
"What I meant was." Julian started trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Where the hell is Theresa, Julian?" Luis asked as he and Antonio also made their way toward Julian.  
  
"I can't exactly tell you where she is, she doesn't want anyone to know. But she's okay and very happy," Julian said trying to convince them.  
  
"Why the hell do you know where she is, and why doesn't she want anyone to know?" Antonio asked.  
  
"She just doesn't want any surprise visits from anyone in Harmony. I think she just wants to live her life without too many memories of Ethan and this town," Julian replied, purposely ignoring the first part of Antonio's question. Unfortunately, Pilar noticed.  
  
"And why do you know all of this Julian? Why do you know where my daughter is, while her own family doesn't?" she asked.  
  
"Well..."Julian started trying to think of an excuse without telling them about Fox. 'That's something that she should tell them herself,' Julian thought. Coming up with an excuse, Julian spoke up.  
  
"Well Theresa and Charity are very good friends and, naturally, she and I talk whenever I go to visit Charity or when I call, seeing as how she and Charity live together," Julian said. 'Well, it's not a complete lie' he thought. Apparently, that was a good enough excuse for them.  
  
"All right Julian, I believe you," Luis said. "Look, when you talk to Theresa again, could you tell her that we all miss her and that we're thinking about her?" he said.  
  
"Of course," Julian replied. He reached over and hugged Sheridan before turning towards the door. "Thank you again for forgiving me and I hope that this is the start of a good friendship," he said before leaving the house full of five shocked residents.  
  
"Hawaii," Fox said randomly as he and Theresa were watching the television in their room.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked confused.  
  
"Our two-year anniversary is next week, let's spend it in Hawaii," Fox explained.  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Theresa asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, why not. The last time we were there was when Charity had a show and we barely had time to enjoy it. I could have the Crane jet fly us there as early as tomorrow morning. We could stay for two weeks, what do you say?"  
  
"I say hell yeah!" Theresa said as she jumped on the bed. "This is going to be so much fun! I love you so much!" she said jumping on top of Fox and attacking his lips.  
  
"I love you too Dreamer," Fox said in between the kisses Theresa was giving him.  
  
"I've got to start packing now!" Theresa said jumping off of Fox and heading toward her closet. Fox sat back and watched as Theresa ran around the room trying to figure out what to pack. The more he watched her, the more his love grew for her. 'It's only a matter of time before you're mine forever' Fox thought as Theresa continued to pack.  
  
As planned, Theresa and Fox left California early the next morning. They arrived in Hawaii a few hours later and spent the whole first day in their hotel making love. Their entire stay there was spent either at the beach or their room. It was their last day in Hawaii and Fox wanted to have dinner with Theresa in one the hotel's ballroom.  
  
"Tell me again why we couldn't just order room service?" Theresa asked as they headed toward the ballroom.  
  
"Because this is our last night here and I wanted to have a real dinner at a real table," Fox replied.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you rather spend it in bed?" Theresa asked suggestively while reaching up and kissing Fox's neck.  
  
"Stop, we're going to be late," Fox said not really wanting Theresa to stop.  
  
"Fine," she said with a small pout. "But you better make this up to me when we get back to our room."  
  
"Don't worry, I plan to," Fox replied.  
  
Fox and Theresa reached the door of the ballroom and walked in. Upon entering, Theresa saw most of her closest friends standing there looking at her.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Theresa asked confused. When no one answered, Theresa looked up at Fox hoping to get some kind of explanation. Fox simply took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the room before speaking.  
  
"Theresa, ever since I met you, I've felt like I could do anything. You make me feel things I've never felt before and I can't tell you how amazing that makes me feel. You are a beautiful, loving, woman and if you give me the chance, I would love to share my love for you for the rest of my life," Fox said as he bent down on one knee and brought out a small box.  
  
"Fox," Theresa gasped understanding what Fox was about to do. Tears were already spilling down her eyes and her heart was beating faster in anticipation.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, would you the do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Fox asked nervously.  
  
"Yes!" Theresa screamed jumping up and down. Fox slipped the ring on Theresa finger and reached up and grabbed her into a hug. He gave her a passionate kiss as everyone else in the room clapped and whistled.  
  
"I love you so much baby," Fox said as he continued to shower Theresa with kisses, ignoring the tears that were falling down his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Fox. I can't wait to become your wife," Theresa said as tears continued to fall down her eyes. Soon, many guests were coming over to them to congratulate them.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Resa!" Charity said grabbing Theresa into a hug. "We're going to be sisters!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know! This is going to be so great!" Theresa said just as excited.  
  
"Congratulations man," Brady said hugging Fox.  
  
"Thanks," Fox replied putting his arms around Theresa.  
  
"We're proud of you son," Julian said as he and Alistair came to congratulate him and Theresa.  
  
"Make sure you take care of your bride-to-be," Alistair as he hugged Theresa and Fox.  
  
"Oh, I will," Fox replied.  
  
"Well we won't keep you, we know a lot of people are waiting to talk to you. We'll talk to you guys later tonight," Julian said as he and Alistair walked away with Brady and Charity.  
  
Almost an hour later, Theresa was sitting at a table with Charity, Samantha, and Victoria, making plans for her wedding.  
  
"You guys have to be in my wedding," Theresa said. "And you have to be my maid of honor," she said looking at Charity.  
  
"I'd love to," Charity replied hugging Theresa.  
  
"This is so cool, we'll all be like sisters," Samantha said excitedly.  
  
"I know! You'll be a great addition to the family," Victoria said looking at Theresa.  
  
"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me," Theresa replied, unable to keep the smile off of her face.  
  
"Group hug!" Charity said before grabbing Theresa and her sisters into a hug all the while laughing with them.  
  
Fox sat at another table with his father, grandfather, and Brady.  
  
"You're a lucky man," Julian said.  
  
"I know," Fox replied watching Theresa as she laughed along with his sisters. Turning to the people at his table, Fox spoke again.  
  
"I want to ask you guys a favor," he said. Turning to his father and grandfather he said, "I would like you two to be groomsmen in the wedding."  
  
"I'd be honored to," Julian replied.  
  
"Me too," Alistair added.  
  
"Thank you," Fox replied. "And you," he said turning to Brady. "It's a give in that you're going to be my best man, am I right?"  
  
"Definitely," Brady replied patting Fox on the back. "Like I'd let you pick someone else," he joked.  
  
"Great, thanks again, all of you," Fox said looking at the three men.  
  
"We're happy for you man, congratulations again," Brady said.  
  
"Thanks," Fox said before turning his head to continue to look at Theresa.  
  
A few hours later, Fox and Theresa were getting ready for bed in their hotel room.  
  
"I still can't believe you went through the trouble of flying our friends over here, just for me," Theresa said.  
  
"Well I figured you'd want them around for this important moment," Fox said as he started to nibble on Theresa's ear.  
  
"You're so amazing, do you know that?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I know, feel free to spread the word," Fox joked as he started to pull down the straps of Theresa's nightgown.  
  
"I think I will," Theresa responded, barely able to concentrate on talking with Fox kissing her neck.  
  
"You do that," Fox said before taking Theresa's lips in his own and making love to her. A few hours later, Theresa and Fox lay in bed thinking of all they had been through since they met each other.  
  
"I love you so much, Theresa," Fox said as his eyelids started to feel heavy.  
  
"I love you too, Fox," Theresa replied slowly drifting off to sleep with her fiancé.  
  
TBC  
  
I got the whole idea of Fox's proposal from an episode of 7th Heaven, lol it was the only thing I could think of.  
  
Next Chapter - Theresa, Fox, Charity, and Brady decide to head back to Harmony - How does everyone react??  
  
Please leave feedback!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
A couple of months later.  
  
"FOX!!!" Theresa screamed as she and Charity entered their house.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Fox asked panicked as he and Brady came charging down the stairs.  
  
"I can't find a good church for our wedding!" Theresa said with a pout.  
  
"Did you honestly just yell out like that over a church?" Fox asked looking at Theresa as though she had gone insane.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if the fact that we don't have a place to marry doesn't bother you, but I'm freaking out!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Baby, calm down," Fox said putting his arm around Theresa as Brady and Charity headed toward the couch.  
  
"Yeah, relax Resa, you'll find a church eventually," Brady added.  
  
"But what if I don't?" Theresa asked looking up at Fox with fear.  
  
"Don't worry. There's like a hundred churches in California, we'll find a place, trust me," Fox said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Alright, I hope you're right," Theresa said allowing herself to calm down and relax in Fox's arms.  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Fox said smugly.  
  
"In what world?" Charity asked laughing at her brother's comment.  
  
"Very funny," Fox replied sarcastically.  
  
"I thought so," Charity replied as Brady and Theresa joined in on her laughter.  
  
"Are you done?" Fox asked once they all started to calm down.  
  
"Yes, I think we are," Brady replied.  
  
"Hey Theresa, did you know that your brother was getting married?" Charity asked reading a society magazine.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked clearly surprised. "Which one?" she asked walking toward Charity.  
  
"Luis," Charity answered. "Here, read what it says," she said handing the magazine to Theresa. Taking the magazine, Theresa began to read the small article out loud.  
  
"Sheridan Crane, daughter of Alistair Crane and sister of Julian Crane, is finally making her way down the alter with long time boyfriend, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald (For those of you who don't know, Luis is the older brother of fashion designer Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald). The couple has been together for almost five years and has managed to overcome kidnaps, near- death experiences, and lies, and most of these were done at the hands of Sheridan's own family. The couple admits that they have settled their problems with Sheridan's father and brother and they are happy to have both of them attend their wedding. The wedding will be held in St. Margaret Mary's Church in the couple's hometown of Harmony where all of the citizens are welcome to attend. We wish these two the best of luck in their marriage."  
  
"That's it!" Theresa exclaimed after she finished reading the article.  
  
"What's it?" Charity asked now the one looking at Theresa as though she were insane.  
  
"St. Margaret Mary's Church! That's where we can get married!" she replied looking at Fox.  
  
"Wait, are you serious? You want to get married in Harmony?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes! I know that Harmony doesn't hold the greatest memories for me, or you for that matter, but it's my hometown. My family is there and I grew up in that church. I can't get married anywhere else," Theresa said trying to explain to Fox.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa for a few seconds before replying. "Well, if that's what you really want, then I guess we're going to Harmony."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Theresa exclaimed reaching up and hugging Fox.  
  
"How are you going to plan a wedding in Harmony from California?" Brady asked.  
  
Theresa's smile dropped from her face when she realized how much extra work it would be to plan the wedding from California.  
  
"You're right, it will be too hard," Theresa replied deflated.  
  
Fox felt helpless seeing the sad look that came across Theresa's face. 'I hate it when she's sad' he thought to himself. Coming to a decision, he made a suggestion that he was sure he'd regret later.  
  
"Well why don't we just move back to Harmony until the wedding day?" he suggested. Fox wasn't surprised when he saw three pairs of eyes look at him sharply with shock shown all over their face.  
  
"You want to move back to Harmony?" Charity asked not believing that Fox was suggesting this.  
  
"Well it'll only be temporary, and it'll make planning the wedding a whole lot easier on you and Theresa," Fox explained.  
  
"Are you really serious about this?" Theresa asked hope radiating in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I am. This is supposed to be one of the biggest days of your life; you deserve to have everything you want and more. And if that means living in Harmony for a couple of months, then I'll do it," Fox replied.  
  
"So will I," Brady added.  
  
"What about you Charity?" Theresa asked looking at the girl who had become a sister to her. "I know that you really have no reason to go back to Harmony, considering what happened when you left. Would you be willing to move back to Harmony for a while? I'd understand if you couldn't," Theresa said waiting for Charity answer.  
  
"Of course I'll move back to Harmony for you," Charity said. "Like Fox said, this is going to be the biggest day of your life, and there's no way I'm letting you plan this day without me, your maid of honor, right there by your side," she added, walking over and hugging Theresa.  
  
"Oh, you guys are the best!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"When do you want to go," Fox asked wrapping his arms around Theresa.  
  
"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Seeing the looks she was getting, she quickly began to explain her answer. "Luis and Sheridan are getting married tomorrow afternoon, and I can't miss that! I've been waiting forever to see those two get married. If we leave early, we'll be able to make the wedding!"  
  
"Well if that's what you really want, then I guess the only thing left to do is pack!" Fox said grabbing Theresa's hand and already leading her upstairs.  
  
"Those two are really great for each other," Charity said once Fox and Theresa were already upstairs.  
  
"Tell me about it. I've known Fox almost all my life and I've never seen him this happy before. He deserves it," Brady replied.  
  
"Yeah, so does Theresa. They'll do great in marriage," Charity replied.  
  
"So how do you feel about going back to Harmony?" Brady asked turning to Charity.  
  
"It's fine, no big deal," Charity replied not looking Brady in the eyes.  
  
"Look at me," Brady said. When Charity finally looked up at him, he continued to talk. "Now your brother and Theresa may believe that you're okay with going back to Harmony, but I know you're not. You and Miguel still have some unresolved issues, and I bet you think that you're not strong enough to face him yet."  
  
"What if I'm not?" Charity asked fearfully.  
  
"If there's one thing I know about you Charity, it's that you don't give yourself enough credit. Look at you, when you left Harmony you were just a little 18 year-old girl dealing with a broken-heart, but now you're almost twenty, a successful singer, and one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're ready to face him and your cousin and prove to everyone that you're not the naïve girl you were when you left two years ago."  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that," Charity said reaching up to kiss Brady sweetly on the lips. "What would I do without you?" she asked.  
  
"Let's hope you never have to find out," Brady replied before claiming Charity's lips again and leading her to the couch.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Fox, Theresa, Brady, and Charity sat in the Crane plane waiting for it to land. Fox and Brady had fallen asleep long ago so Theresa and Charity sat talking about their arrival to Harmony.  
  
"So, how do you feel about seeing Ethan again?" Charity asked Theresa.  
  
"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I have no unresolved feelings for him, God knows I've given up on Ethan completely, but it's still going to be weird to see him again after two years. Not to mention Gwen and their child," Theresa said. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing the look that came across Charity's face at the mention of Gwen and her child.  
  
"Well, my dad actually told me a few months ago that Gwen was never pregnant. She lied about the whole thing to get Ethan to pick her over you. I wanted to tell you, but you kind of made it clear that you didn't want to know anything about Ethan," Charity replied.  
  
"Are you serious? She lied about it?" Theresa asked clearly shocked. 'I can't believe that Gwen would stoop that low.' "It doesn't matter though. Ethan chose Gwen over me and he deserves everything he gets. Besides, I'm glad Gwen lied, if she hadn't I probably wouldn't be marrying Fox, the man of my dreams."  
  
"That's cool. I knew you were over him, but I just wanted to let you know," Charity replied.  
  
"So what about you? Are you going to be okay with seeing Miguel?" Theresa asked concern evident in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Obviously, Miguel and I are going to need to talk and say things we never said before, but after that I think I'll be fine. I don't think we'll ever be able to be friends, considering how much he hurt me, but hopefully we'll be able to tolerate each other," Charity replied.  
  
"And what about Kay?" Theresa asked slightly annoyed the girl who went out of her way to hurt her future sister-in-law.  
  
"Kay is a different story. I'm just going to try to avoid her as much as possible. It shouldn't be too hard, she has Miguel, what more could she want from me?"  
  
"That's true," Theresa replied as the pilot announced that they would be landing soon.  
  
An hour later, the four of them had finally made their way to the church. Upon entering, they say Luis and Sheridan preparing to say their vows.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let go take a seat," Brady said heading forward.  
  
"No!" Theresa said in a loud whisper. "If we go out there, no doubt everyone will start asking us questions, especially Luis. Let's just stay here for now; this is Luis and Sheridan's time to shine. We'll make out presence known at the reception. You said it was being held at the Crane mansion, right?" Theresa asked looking at Fox.  
  
"Yeah," Fox replied.  
  
"Good, we'll just stay till the end, head back to our limo, and make our way back to the mansion."  
  
"Alright, it sounds good to me. I know for a fact that Jessica is big fan of you, Brady, and she'd definitely attack him if she saw him," Charity said.  
  
"Good, that what we'll do," Theresa replied with a smile at the image of Jessica attacking Brady. They all turned their heads to continue to watch Luis and Sheridan. They watched as Luis and Sheridan said their vows and as Father Lonnigan pronounced them man and wife. Seeing that Luis and Sheridan were about to walk down the isle, the four of them quickly left the church.  
  
"That was so beautiful," Theresa said with tears in her eyes as they made their way to the limo.  
  
"I know, it was almost magical," Charity replied feeling tears threaten to spill from her eyes as Brady wrap her in his arms.  
  
"Well ours will be ten times better," Fox said wrapping his arms around Theresa.  
  
"Definitely," Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"So are we going to the mansion now?" Fox asked.  
  
"Let's wait awhile so that they can enjoy the party. We'll head over there in about thirty minutes," Charity replied.  
  
"Okay," Theresa replied as they entered the limo and started driving around aimlessly.  
  
At the Mansion.  
  
"Congratulations guys," Gwen said as she and Ethan came over to Luis and Sheridan.  
  
"Thanks," Sheridan replied for them knowing that Luis wanted nothing to do with either Gwen or Ethan.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Luis replied dryly while glaring at Ethan. Ethan glared at Luis just as hard. 'No way will I let him intimidate me' Ethan thought.  
  
"As fun as this is, Luis and I have other guests to greet," Sheridan stated seeing the tension between Ethan and Luis. She grabbed Luis's hand and made a quick exit.  
  
"I know you don't like him, but will you try and be civil just for today? It's my wedding day," Sheridan said to Luis.  
  
"I'll try, but I seriously hate his guts Sheridan. He hurt my sister so much and he still walks around town acting like she'll come running back to him one day and forget all the pain he put her through," Luis replied glaring at the back of Ethan's head.  
  
"I know that and I'm not too happy with Ethan right now either, but I would still like my new husband to refrain from glaring at the guests," Sheridan said with a small smile.  
  
"All right, I'll do this for you," Luis replied leaning down to kiss Sheridan on the lips.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast," Julian said grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "I would just like to say that I am so happy for the both of you," he said looking at Luis and Sheridan. "I have done a lot of things to make sure that this day wouldn't happen, and you two amazing people still found it in your hearts to forgive me. May you two have nothing but joys and riches in your marriage because no one deserves it more than you."  
  
"Thank you Julian, that was a beautiful toast," Sheridan said going up to hug Julian.  
  
"Yeah, Julian, that was really nice," Luis added going to give Julian a manly hug.  
  
"Thank you," Julian replied.  
  
"That was really sweet daddy," Samantha said as she and Vicky came over to hug him.  
  
"Thanks. It's too bad your brother and sister couldn't be here."  
  
"Oh, think again pops," a voice replied.  
  
Everyone in the room turned their heads to the living room to find Fox, Theresa, Charity, and Brady standing there.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Charity?"  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Brady Black!!!" Jessica's voice resonated louder than any of the three voices before her.  
  
"Oh My God!! You're Brady Black! I love you so much!" Jessica exclaimed going over to hug Brady.  
  
"Um, hi, it's nice to meet you," Brady said trying to pry Jessica off of him and allow air into his system. Charity laughed at Brady's discomfort before reaching over and slowly pulling Jessica away from him.  
  
"Okay Jessica, calm down, and I'll introduce you guys," Charity said.  
  
"You know him? Like personally?" Jessica asked not believing that her cousin knew one of the biggest actors ever.  
  
"Yes," Charity replied. "I'll explain later, right now too many people are looking at us," she said pointing out the pairs of eyes that were focused on their conversation.  
  
"Oh, okay," Jessica said before reaching over and hugging Charity. "I missed you so much! It's so great to see you, are you staying?" she asked in one breath.  
  
"We'll talk about that later," Charity replied seeing the Lopez- Fitzgerald family, sans Miguel, walk over to them.  
  
"Theresita! We've missed you so much!" Pilar exclaimed grabbing Theresa in a tight hug. She finally let go after a minute to allow Luis and Antonio to hug her.  
  
"We missed you so much lil sis," Luis said not letting go of Theresa.  
  
"I missed you too, all of you. It's so good to see all of you again," Theresa replied as tears fell down her eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you Theresa," Miguel said quietly as he walked over to Theresa.  
  
"You too Miguel, I really missed you," Theresa replied grabbing her little brother into a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? And what are Fox and this man doing here with you?" Pilar asked pointing toward Brady.  
  
Before Theresa could answer many other citizens began to crowd around them.  
  
"You're Brady Black," Kay said staring at Brady in awe. Brady saw Charity tense up at the sound of the girl's voice and automatically knew who she was. 'So this is the infamous Kay. She still has the power to make Charity feel uncomfortable' he thought.  
  
"Yes, I am. You must be Kay Bennett," Brady said.  
  
"Oh, you know my name?" Kay asked surprised that Charity talked about her to Brady.  
  
"Yes, Charity's mentioned you a few times," Brady said not wanting to let Kay know how much she affected Charity's life.  
  
"I see," Kay said looking at Charity who had suddenly become very interested in her fingernails. "Welcome back Charity. How long do you plan on staying?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Not long hopefully," Charity replied barely looking up at Kay.  
  
"Good, because you know, Miguel and I have gotten very close over the last two years and I'd really hate for anything or anyone to come between us," Kay replied with a slightly warning tone.  
  
"Don't worry Kay, Miguel's all yours. He has been since the day I let you have him," Charity replied with a small smirk on her face.  
  
Kay glared at Charity and was about remark when Brady cursed under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong Brady?" Charity asked putting her arm on his shoulder in an action that did not go unnoticed by Kay. 'This is interesting' Kay thought.  
  
"Not what, who," Brady replied pointing to Ethan and Gwen who were approaching Theresa and her family. He had seen many pictures of Ethan and Gwen in society magazines when he was still known as a Crane and he recognized them on site.  
  
"Theresa! It's so good to see you!" Ethan said coming over to Theresa and attempting to hug her. He didn't get far before Luis and Antonio stepped in front of Theresa, blocking his way.  
  
"Just where the hell do you think you're going Ethan?" Antonio asked rudely.  
  
"To see Theresa!" Ethan said attempting to push past the men.  
  
"Not going to happen," Luis said.  
  
"Let him pass guys, I can handle Ethan," Theresa said. Luis and Antonio glared at Ethan for a few moments before stepping out of the way.  
  
"Theresa, I've missed you so much!" he said once again attempting to hug her. Theresa, however, stepped back and avoided his hug.  
  
"Hello Ethan, how have you been?" Theresa asked coldly.  
  
"Fi- Fine," Ethan replied surprised by Theresa's reaction to seeing him. She was supposed to be hugging him and crying tears of joy. Why did she look like she wanted nothing more than to cause him pain?  
  
"What are you doing here Theresa?" Gwen asked rudely.  
  
"None of your damn business," Theresa replied not even bothering to look at Gwen.  
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" Ethan asked confused by her behavior. "You seem different from-"  
  
"From what?" Theresa asked cutting him off. "Different from the stupid little girl I was when a couple of years ago? You're damn right I'm different from that girl, and I'll never be her again," she replied coldly.  
  
"What happened to you? You!" Ethan exclaimed pointing at Fox. "You changed her, you made her lose the beautiful spirit that made her who she is," he said advancing toward Fox.  
  
"Excuse me?" Fox exclaimed. "How dare you sit here and tell me how I've changed and ruined her when you're the one that forced her to leave in the first place. You've got some nerve Ethan!"  
  
"Alright stop!" Sheridan exclaimed. "Now I'm happy to see all of you, but this is still my wedding day! So what we're all going to do is this: Theresa, you and Ethan obviously need to talk, so go to one part of the room and talk. Charity, you and Miguel also need to talk because he hasn't stopped looking at you since you entered the room. You two will go out on the terrace by the window and talk. Fox, you will stay here and talk to Luis, you new uncle, and myself. And you," she said pointing to Brady. "I don't know you, but you will go and talk with Jessica because she won't stay still unless you do. Is that clear? Good," she said already grabbing Luis's hand and walking over to Fox.  
  
"It must run in the family," Theresa whispered to Fox as she compared Sheridan's speech to the same speech Charity used two years ago when she forced her and Fox to talk.  
  
"I think it does," Fox replied. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked while watching as Ethan and Gwen talked, or argued from his point of view.  
  
"Yes, I'll have to talk to Ethan eventually, I might as well get it over with. The sooner I do this, the sooner we'll be able to announce our engagement and start planning the wedding," she said smiling at the last part of her sentence.  
  
"If you're sure then," Fox replied. "I guess I've got to go and get to know my future brother-in-law before Sheridan comes over here and kills me," he said before brushing his hands against hers and walking toward Sheridan and Luis.  
  
"Ethan are you ready to talk?" Theresa asked walking over to him and Gwen.  
  
"The least you could do is let us finish our conversation, Theresa," Gwen snapped.  
  
"Well excuse me Gwen, but I've got more important things to do that sit around and wait for you two to finish some mindless conversation," Theresa said with a roll of her eyes. "Ethan are you ready, I want to get this over with," she said.  
  
"Um, sure," Ethan replied slightly hurt that Theresa didn't want to spend time talking to him. "We can talk by the far window," he said as he walked toward it.  
  
Theresa prepared to follow Ethan when Gwen grabbed her arm.  
  
"Excuse me Gwen! Let go of me!" Theresa said trying to pull her arm away.  
  
"Listen up Theresa, I don't know why you're here or what you plan to do, but I'm only going to say this once. Ethan and I are married. We have been for the last two years. He is my husband, not yours and don't you ever think he is. You better not try to come between or I will make you regret it, okay? Stay away from Ethan."  
  
"I take orders from no one, especially you Gwen. And if you ever touch me again, I'll make you regret it," Theresa said steely before pulling her arm out of Gwen's grasp and walking away.  
  
"You better stay away from Ethan, Theresa" Gwen said glaring at the back of Theresa's head.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hi Charity, It's really good to see you," Miguel said timidly looking at Charity.  
  
"Hello Miguel, how have you been?" Charity asked.  
  
"Good. So do you want to go out to the terrace and talk alone?" Miguel asked glancing at Brady out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm Brady," Brady said seeing Miguel look at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Miguel replied barely taking his eyes off of Charity and looking at Brady. "So will you talk to me?" he asked.  
  
"Umm." Charity said looking up at Brady. "Do you mind," she asked him. At the nod of his head, she turned back to Miguel. "Sure, we could go talk," she replied before reaching up to kiss Brady's cheeks. Turning around she headed toward the terrace leaving Miguel to follow her and Brady to go and occupy her fanatic cousin.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter - How do the conversations between Ethan and Theresa and Miguel and Charity go? AND, everyone one finds out about Fox and Theresa's announcement.how do they take it?  
  
Please leave feedback!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of the feedback!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Miguel and Charity stood on the terrace in silence, each waiting for the other to speak up first.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"I see you've been doing well, you know with singing and everything," Miguel said trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, things are going really well," Charity replied.  
  
"That's great," he replied. "You look amazing tonight. That dress is beautiful," he said admiring Charity.  
  
"Thanks, I had it personally made."  
  
"I see," Miguel replied looking at the ground. "So that was Brady Black," he said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, that was him," Charity replied looking at Miguel.  
  
"So are you two, like dating?" he asked dreading her answer. Charity stared at Miguel for a few seconds before finally replying.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Really?" he asked shocked and hurt. "For how long?"  
  
"I really don't think that's any of your business," she said turning away from Miguel.  
  
"Oh, okay," he said hurt that Charity didn't want to tell him. 'Then again, I probably don't want to know,' he thought to himself.  
  
"So, about you. I guess I should congratulate you and Kay on your child, right?" she asked barely able to finish the sentence.  
  
"No, no, there's no need for congratulations," Miguel barely replied, thinking about his child that never made it to the world.  
  
"Miguel, what's happened?" Charity asked seeing the sad look that came across Miguel's face.  
  
"Kay had a miscarriage during her third month of pregnancy," he said looking toward the ground as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Miguel I'm so sorry," Charity said her heart reaching out to Miguel. "That must have been a very painful time for you."  
  
"Yeah, it was. It would have been nice to have you here and not in some unknown part of the country singing songs," he replied somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you mourn the loss of the child you and my cousin conceived while you were still dating me. Please find it in your heart to forgive me," Charity replied also bitterly with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
'Did Charity just say that?' Miguel asked himself.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry Miguel. That was really rude and inconsiderate of me," Charity replied already feeling bad for what she had just said.  
  
"It's okay, you were just saying letting off some of your anger. I understand," Miguel replied. "What happened to us Charity? We used to be so happy and in love, hell, we were about to get married. But now we don't even know what to say to each other. This isn't how it was supposed to be, this isn't how we planned it," he said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Well things don't always go as planned, you should know that," Charity replied taking her hand away from Miguel. "Theresa didn't plan on marrying my father when she went to Bermuda, Ethan didn't plan on breaking Theresa's heart the first time he met her, I didn't plan on hearing that my fiancé and cousin were expecting a baby on my wedding day!" she said, her voice rising with every word. "Nobody plans these things Miguel! They just happen and they leave nothing but tears and regrets in their trail!"  
  
"What do you want me to say? How can I make this okay?" Miguel pleaded.  
  
"You can't! Don't you see? You can't say a few words and hope to live happily ever after, it doesn't work that way."  
  
"But I love you, Charity. God, I have spent the last two years wondering where you were, how you were doing, if you were happy, everything. You can't just tell me that we have no chance of being happy," Miguel said as tears began to fill his eyes.  
  
"I'm not saying that. You can be happy, just not with me," she replied.  
  
"How can I? I don't want anyone but you," he said as the tears continued to fall.  
  
Charity stared at Miguel with tears of her own falling from her eyes. At one point she probably would have taken some joy out of seeing Miguel as hurt as she was, but now she only felt sorry for him. 'How can I be happy about this? He's going through the same pain I went through two years ago. I wouldn't wish that on Miguel, even he doesn't deserve it.'  
  
"I'm sorry that you've spent the last two years holding out hope on us, but it'll never happen. Even if we were to somehow get over the Kay incident, it still wouldn't work. You and I live two different lives now. You've got school and your family to care about and I've got singing and my family to care about. It would just be too difficult," she said trying to make him understand.  
  
"And this decision has nothing to do with lover boy over there?" he asked bitterly pointing to Brady in the mansion.  
  
"His name is Brady," she replied annoyed that Miguel wasn't taking this as maturely as she expected. "And to be honest, yes, Brady has a lot to do with this decision. If it weren't for him and his support, I probably would have forgiven you and taken you back even if I didn't want to."  
  
"So you're just going to let him influence this big decision in your life?" he asked a little bit jealous.  
  
"There is no decision to influence. Taking you back was never an option, therefore there was no decision to make. I have been with Brady for a year and a half and I love him very much. More than I have ever loved anything or anyone before and I would never walk away from him. I can't and I won't," she said staring Miguel in the eyes.  
  
"No! I refuse to believe that you could ever love Brady the way you loved me. It's not possible!" he said angrily.  
  
"Dammit Miguel, stop acting like this! Brady and I are together and we will be for a very long time. Whether or not you believe me is not of my concern. I came out here to talk to you so that we could resolve our problems and maybe try to be friends. I didn't come here for a fight and I won't stand here and participate in one," she said.  
  
"I can't be your friend Charity. I just can't," Miguel said as the tears fell harder down his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Charity said staring at Miguel with a fresh wave of tears cascading down her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to walk back into the house.  
  
"I love you Charity," Miguel said before she could leave.  
  
'Why is he making this harder for the both of us? Why can't he just accept this and move on?' she thought looking back at Miguel. She smiled sadly at Miguel before replying.  
  
"Goodbye Miguel," and then she was gone, leaving Miguel to stay on the terrace and cry for the love he had just lost.  
  
Kay had been watching the terrace for the past thirty minutes waiting for Miguel or Charity to emerge from it. 'Dammit! Charity is going to forgive Miguel and I'll be chopped liver all over again! This can't be happening!' she thought to herself, still watching the terrace door. She saw Charity emerge from it and noticed that she was wiping tears from her face. 'Hmm.maybe things didn't go so well for my crazy cousin after all' she thought as she saw Charity head towards her, not aware of where she was going.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Charity said after bumping into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Kay. 'This is so not what I need right now' she said to herself.  
  
"So, Charity, how have things been for you? You know without Miguel and all, I figured you would have spent a lot of your time crying," Kay said with a smirk.  
  
'Be nice Charity. Just remember she lost her baby and she shouldn't be insulted' Charity thought to herself before replying.  
  
"Well I guess you figured wrongly. I barely thought about Miguel while I was gone," she said before attempting to walk past Kay. However, Kay wouldn't have any of that. She pulled Charity's arm and prevented her from walking by.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that? Please Charity," Kay responded with a roll of her eyes. "I know you want Miguel, but I'm telling you now, you can't have him."  
  
'Screw being nice! I'll give Kay exactly what she deserves,' Charity thought. "And you know all about wanting something you can't have, don't you Kay? After all, you did spend most of your life pining over a guy who was in love with me, didn't you?" Charity said with a smirk.  
  
Kay stared at Charity in shock. 'Since when did Charity grow a backbone?' she asked herself. 'This is not right! I'm supposed to be gloating and rubbing my happiness in her face, she shouldn't be smiling right now!'  
  
"Yeah, well that was the past," Kay said to Charity. "In the present, Miguel and I are very happy together. We love each other very much and we won't let anyone come between us, okay?" she said in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh really?" Charity asked with a smile on her face. "Tell me this then, if you two are so "happy" together, why did Miguel just spend the last thirty minutes trying to get me to take him back?"  
  
"Wha- What?" Kay asked taken back by Charity's statement. 'I thought he gave up on her!' she thought.  
  
"You heard me Kay, Miguel still wants me, so save your lies and schemes for someone who'll believe you," Charity replied once again attempting to walk past Kay.  
  
"I won't let you take him away from me, okay? I have worked too hard to finally get to where I am right now and I'm on my way to making Miguel fall in love with me, there is no way I'm letting you ruin everything again!" Kay said angrily.  
  
"Funny how you said 'make him love me,' then again I guess that's what you have to do when the guy you love loves someone else, isn't it Kay?" Charity asked smugly. Kay stayed silent. Charity took a deep breath before speaking again. "Don't worry Kay, I don't want Miguel," she said exasperated.  
  
"Sure, you're just saying that so that you don't look too bad in front of me. You just can't handle the fact that it's over and that I won," Kay said smugly.  
  
"Won what Kay?" Charity asked angrily. "The only thing you won was my leftover. You seem to forget that I had Miguel first, you know the real Miguel that loved unconditionally. The Miguel you have is nothing but a man who spends all of his time mending his broken heart. If that's the Miguel you want, go ahead and take him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go spend some time with Brady, my boyfriend, so move!" Charity said pushing past Kay.  
  
"Wow, if I had any doubts before, I certainly don't anymore," Kay said before Charity could walk away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Charity asked exasperated.  
  
"I'm talking about you being a Crane. You just acted like a bit*h, don't get me wrong I always thought you were one, but now you just proved it to me. Alistair and Julian must be so proud, you're a Crane through and through," she said hoping what she was saying was hitting a nerve in Charity.  
  
"You're damn right I am, and don't you forget it," Charity said steely before walking away and leaving a shocked Kay behind her.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Brady asked as Charity came up to him.  
  
"Not as well as I expected, but still I said all I had to say," she replied.  
  
"And what about your little interaction with Kay?" he asked referring to what he had just seen.  
  
"When is anything with Kay ever easy?" she asked exasperated.  
  
Brady laughed at the tired look that came across Charity's face before pulling her to sit on his lap.  
  
"At least you got it over with," he said rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. So how do you think things are going with Ethan and Theresa?" she asked turning in their direction.  
  
"I don't know, guess we'll just have to wait and see," he replied before turning his attention back to the party while silently watching Theresa and Ethan.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ethan and Theresa stood by the window in silence, each deep in thought. Every few seconds Ethan would glance at Theresa only to find her looking across the room at everyone but him. Finally the silence was too great and he decided to speak up.  
  
"I heard about your big fashion show in Paris a few months ago, congratulations," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Theresa replied. "I worked really hard on it, I'm glad the critics liked it."  
  
"You are a really amazing designer. I've seen a couple of you televised shows on T.V., they're outstanding."  
  
"Thank you," Theresa said looking away from Ethan.  
  
'Why is she being so distant?' he thought to himself. "So how does it feel to finally become a designer? I know that when we first met, designing was a big dream of yours.  
  
"Ethan can we stop with the small talk? You obviously have something you want to say, so go ahead and say it," Theresa said looking up at Ethan.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa asked insulted by his question.  
  
"I mean that you seem so much more colder and distant from the Theresa I knew," Ethan said trying to explain.  
  
"Well the Theresa you knew was nothing but a lovesick teenager who finally realized she had to grow up after boyfriend broke her heart," Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you before you left. You have to know that I did want to marry you, but I couldn't just leave Gwen with my child. Although that doesn't matter since Gwen was lying about the entire pregnancy," Ethan said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that," Theresa said barely showing any emotion in her voice.  
  
"You did?" he asked surprised that she already knew. "Well why didn't you try to contact me when you found out?" he asked not knowing why Theresa hadn't tried to get back together with him after knowing that Gwen lied.  
  
"Because you deserved it," Theresa said, not admitting that she had just found out today. 'He doesn't need to know that,' she thought to herself.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked looking at Theresa in shock.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Ethan. What did you expect, me to come running into your arms after you finally realized what I've been telling you for years? Sorry, it doesn't work that way. Gwen's lies and deceit toward you is nobody's fault but your own, so don't expect sympathy from me," she said coldly.  
  
"I know, you were right and I was wrong, I see that now. But we can move on from here Theresa. We can make it work this time," Ethan said taking Theresa's hand in his.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Theresa exclaimed snatching her hand away from Ethan. "You are a married man and you have the nerve to try to get back together with me while your wife is right there across the room! How dare you!"  
  
"But I'll end things with Gwen. I'll divorce her and you and I can be together, and be as happy as we used to be," Ethan said.  
  
"We were never completely happy Ethan," Theresa said. "I thought we were, but looking back on it, we weren't. I spent our entire relationship hiding one secret or another from you. Not only that but we were constantly trying to prove our relationship to everyone around us. That wasn't happiness, Ethan," she said looking at him.  
  
"But we can be happy now, Theresa! I'm willing to forgive you for all your lies and schemes, and we can work things out," he said.  
  
'Forgive me? Forgive me?! How dare he sit here and tell me that he forgives me! I should be forgiving him for the way he treated me after Gwen announced her pregnancy!' Theresa thought to herself angrily.  
  
"I don't want your damn forgiveness Ethan!" she exclaimed. "Do you know why I constantly lied to you? Do you know why I always kept secrets from you? It's because you made me feel like I had to! You sit there and preach about honesty and how much it means to you, but the truth is you only hear what you want hear. You don't want the truth unless it somehow benefits you and fits into your perfect little world!" she yelled. She took a deep breath before speaking up again. "God, there were so many times when I wanted to tell you the truth and every time I came close, you made me feel like I would lose you forever if I told you the truth."  
  
"So it's my fault that you didn't have enough faith in me or our relationship that you felt you had to lie?" Ethan asked getting angry.  
  
"No, no it's not," Theresa said as realization dawned on her. 'It's not his fault at all, it's my fault' she thought to herself. "It's not your fault Ethan, it's mine. I'm the one who didn't have enough faith in this relationship; I'm the one who lied in this relationship. It had nothing to do with you," she said as she realized the truth in her words.  
  
"But it's okay Theresa," Ethan said trying to make her understand. "We can get over this."  
  
"No we can't! Don't you see? Even when I thought I was in love with you, I still self-consciously knew that our relationship wasn't strong enough to last hard times. I lied to you because I knew we weren't strong enough to overcome these things together. And we still aren't," she stated.  
  
"Yes we are! We can overcome anything Theresa! You just have to give us a chance"  
  
"There's no point! Do you honestly think Gwen is just going to easily let you leave her for me again? What about your mother? She still hates my guts, and believe me the feeling is mutual, but do you think she's just going to sit down and watch me reenter your life again? It won't work," she said.  
  
"I don't care what they think Theresa. I want to be with you and I won't let them interfere. I'm telling you we can be together, what's stopping you?" he asked.  
  
'The fact that I'm in love with your half-brother' Theresa thought to herself. She turned around and saw that Fox was still talking to Sheridan and Luis and it didn't look like he would be coming to her any time soon. Turning back to Ethan, she responded.  
  
"What's stopping me is the fact that you're dreaming Ethan. What you want for us can never be. You're still just a little boy living in a big world Ethan. You don't know what you want and you can't stand here and tell me you want me when you don't even know me anymore."  
  
"Of course I know you. You're the same Theresa who walked in here years ago with that sparkle in her eyes. You're the same Theresa that would sit and talk about fate and destiny for hours on end. You're the same Theresa who would do anything for the ones she loved. You're the Theresa I know and love," he said bringing his hand up to stroke her cheeks.  
  
"Stop it Ethan," Theresa said pulling her face away from Ethan. "You and I are through, we have been since the day you proposed to Gwen. No one forced you to make that decision but you, and now you have to deal with it. I've moved on with my life and I'm happy. I won't throw it all away just to be with a man who chooses to live in his own fantasy world."  
  
"I can be part of your world Theresa. I'll give up everything and follow you anywhere, just don't walk away," Ethan pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan," Theresa said turning around and preparing to walk away.  
  
"No! Wait Theresa!" Ethan said grabbing her hand. When he touched her hand he couldn't help but look down at the shining jewelry on her finger. "Oh my God, is this an engagement ring?" he asked looking up at her face.  
  
"Yes," Theresa said, not wavering her eyes from Ethan's.  
  
Ethan felt like he had just been hit by a ton of bricks. 'Why? Why does she have to be engaged? Why did I let her go so that someone else could have her?' "Who's, who's the guy?" he asked barely able to get the words out. Theresa took a deep breath before replying, knowing that Ethan wouldn't like her answer.  
  
"Fox," she said simply waiting for Ethan's reaction.  
  
"WHAT?" he asked loudly. Luckily, no one but Theresa was able to hear him.  
  
"You heard me Ethan. Fox and I are engaged and we're planning on getting married in a couple of months," she said.  
  
"No! No, I won't allow that to happen!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me? You won't allow it happen?" she exclaimed. "My marriage to Fox is none of your business and you will not do anything to ruin this for either one of us, is that clear?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Why him, Theresa? What does he have that I don't?" he asked.  
  
"It's not about what he has, it's about what he does," she replied. "Fox loves me, Ethan. He loves me when I'm mad, he loves me when I'm sad, he even loves me I'm being a bitch and taking out my frustrations on him."  
  
"I love you too Theresa," Ethan said.  
  
"Not like Fox. You held me up on a pedestal and you loved me as long as I stayed up there. But the instant I fell, you turned your back on me, and Fox wouldn't do that. Fox would pick me up and help me get back up there and stay by side the entire time. You acknowledged my good qualities and ignored my faults. Fox acknowledges both and still loves me just the same. You never could do that," she explained.  
  
"My brother knows nothing about love, I'm afraid that you're being deceived," he said trying to make her understand. 'There is no way my brother is going to get to marry Theresa. I won't let it happen,' he thought.  
  
"If that's what you want to believe, then go ahead Ethan. I trust Fox with all my heart and I know that I never feel like I have to lie to him in order to keep him in my life. If you choose to not accept the fact that I'll be marrying him, that's fine with me, I really don't care," she said as she tried to walk away once again. However, Ethan grabbed her and pulled her back a little harder than before.  
  
"Excuse me Ethan! Let go of my arm!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, you're not leaving me to go be with my brother! I won't allow it," he said with determination.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Fox had been talking to Luis and Sheridan for a while and had realized that he and Luis had a lot more in common than they thought. While talking to Luis and Sheridan, Fox couldn't help but occasionally glance at the corner where Ethan and Theresa stood talking. Sheridan noticed it but decided to wait till Luis was gone before questioning Fox.  
  
"So, Fox, how's life like in California," Sheridan asked.  
  
"Oh you know, same old, same old," he said once again letting his eyes wander toward Ethan and Theresa. From where he was standing he could see that Theresa had said something that totally shocked him. 'Looks like my idiotic older brother knows about my engagement to Theresa' he thought to himself with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Luis asked noticing the smirk that came across Fox's face.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Just an old memory," Fox lied.  
  
"So do you plan on moving back to Harmony?" Sheridan asked.  
  
Fox was about to respond when he turned his once again to look at Theresa and Ethan. What he saw made his blood boil. Ethan had grabbed Theresa's arm and was holding her tight, refusing to let go. He looked at Theresa's face and saw that she was scared of Ethan. Before anyone could stop him, Fox charged across the room. Luis and Sheridan followed him, wondering why he took off so quickly. Upon reaching them, Fox roughly pushed Ethan away from Theresa, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked Ethan angrily.  
  
"Fox, what's the hell is your problem?" Ivy asked already rushing over and bending down to help Ethan stand up.  
  
"My problem is Ethan thinking he has the right to grab Theresa and prevent her from walking away!" he exclaimed. He was about to go after Ethan again when Theresa pulled him back.  
  
"He's not worth it Fox," she said still rubbing the arm that Ethan squeezed. 'No doubt this is going to leave a bruise,' she thought to herself. "Let's just go, everyone is already looking at us," she said referring to everyone in the room who had now turned their attention to them.  
  
"We're not done talking," Ethan said advancing toward Theresa.  
  
"Oh yes you are," Fox said stepping in front of her.  
  
"Stay out of this. This is between Theresa and I," Ethan said trying to push past Fox.  
  
"There is nothing left to talk about Ethan. I said all that I had to say, now you need to accept it and move on," she said stepping in front of Fox.  
  
"Accept it?!" he exclaimed, his anger boiling inside of him. "I just found out that you're engaged to Fox, my half brother, and you want me to accept it?!" he yelled angrily.  
  
Gasps were heard all around the room at Ethan's last statement. Shocked expressions came across the faces of all the occupants, except Brady, Charity, and the other Cranes, yet no one said a word. All pairs of eyes turned to look at Theresa and Fox, waiting for some kind of explanation. The silence continued to radiate through the room until one voice sounded loud and clear.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" It was Ivy.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know I said I would put everyone's reaction in this chapter, but I got too into the conversations and realized this chapter would be way too long if I added the reactions. Sorry.  
  
Next Chapter - What's everyone reaction to Theresa and Fox's engagement?  
  
Please leave feedback!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you guys like this part; I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what to write about. Sorry if it sucks.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
Theresa flinched at the tone in Ivy's voice. 'And that lady's going to be my mother-in-law' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the irony of the situation. Her chuckle soon became a full-blown out laugh and pretty soon everyone in the room was looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Fox asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes! It's just, it's just." Theresa tried to speak but couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Resa?" Charity asked worried about her best friend's weird behavior.  
  
"I'm okay," Theresa said after finally calming down. "It's just this whole situation is so ironic. I mean, I originally ran away to get away from Ethan and this entire dysfunctional family and now I come back preparing to marry into it! It's just too funny!" she said once again starting to laugh.  
  
"Well you can stop laughing because there is no way I'm letting you marry my son," Ivy said glaring at Theresa. Theresa immediately stopped laughing and returned Ivy's glare. Before she could say anything, Fox spoke up.  
  
"Now I'm your son?" he asked. It wasn't a bitter or resentful tone; it was just cool and nonchalant. "Where were you the rest of my life? Oh that's right, you were too busy focusing on Ethan to even realize you had three other children. Don't try and claim me now Mother, you're too late," he said.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother and you will speak to me with respect!" Ivy yelled at Fox. Fox simply rolled his eyes at Ivy before putting his arm around Theresa's waist.  
  
"I really don't care who you are anymore, Mother. I will marry Theresa and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Alistair! Julian!" she yelled turning toward them, "Don't tell me you're actually going to let him marry her!" she exclaimed.  
  
"First of all, they don't let me do anything, I do whatever I want. Secondly, they were there when I proposed to her, they've known for a couple of months," Fox stated surprising many of the guests.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed staring at him in shock.  
  
"He said they've known for a couple of months," Theresa taunted with a smirk. Ivy turned to glare at her.  
  
"I don't care, I am not allowing you into this family, and that's final!" she said.  
  
"Last time I checked, you weren't even a member of the Crane family, Ivy," Theresa said with a smile. "Everyone from this family, that counts, has already given us their blessing; therefore your opinion means absolutely nothing to us," she said.  
  
"Maybe Ivy can't stop you, but I will," Ethan exclaimed forcing himself back into the conversation. "I will not sit by and watch you two get married!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to, no one invited you," Fox said looking at Ethan.  
  
"This better not be another one of your schemes to get Ethan back," Gwen said making her way over to Theresa.  
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa asked offended.  
  
"You heard me. I wouldn't put it past you to stage this whole thing just to get Ethan's attention," Gwen replied.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I wouldn't fake a pregnancy just to get a guy to marry me," Theresa said staring hard at Gwen.  
  
Gwen glared at Theresa and raised her hand preparing to slap her when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't you even think about laying a hand on my daughter," Pilar said staring coldly at Gwen before letting go of her arm.  
  
"Congratulations Theresita," Pilar said before going over to hug Theresa tightly. She then went over Fox. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter these past few years. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law," she said to him before grabbing him in a hug.  
  
"Thanks Pilar," Fox replied taken aback by Pilar's kind behavior toward him.  
  
"I don't know you very well, but I know that Theresa has grown into a woman that can make her own decisions and if she chooses to marry you, then I'm sure it's the right decision," Antonio said before shaking hands with Fox. Luis soon followed his lead and also shook Fox's hand.  
  
"Welcome to the family," he said.  
  
"As sweet and nauseating as this is, it's all pointless. As I said before, Theresa is not marrying my half - brother," Ethan said walking toward to Theresa.  
  
"Why does this bother you Ethan? You're married to Gwen; you have been for a little over two years. What difference does it make to you if I marry Theresa?"  
  
Ethan stared at Fox, unable to come up with an answer that sounded reasonable. 'What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Gee, Theresa, even though my wife is right next to you, I'm still in love with you.' I'm sure that'll go over really well.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I know I'm married, Fox," Ethan replied. "I just care about Theresa and I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
"And you think I will hurt her? This is coming from the guy who strung her along for three years, only to break her heart after she gave up everything for you? You're a real piece of work, Ethan" Fox said quickly becoming angry with Ethan.  
  
"You will hurt her, Fox! You don't know how to love. Theresa deserves better!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Yeah and that isn't you!" Fox yelled. "I may not deserve Theresa, but I have her and I'm too damn selfish to give her up. So you can stand there and whine and bitch about how unworthy I am of her love, but the bottom line is I have it, now and forever. You had your chance and you blew it like the dumbass you are," Fox said getting in Ethan's face.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Ethan yelled before bringing up his arm and punching Fox in the face. Before he could get another hit in, Fox swung his arm and hit Ethan in his stomach. Ethan bent over, holding his stomach and reached up and swung at Fox's head. Fox ducked and kicked Ethan's legs from behind sending him to the ground. He quickly climbed on top of him and started hitting, ignoring the cries and pleas of everyone else in the room.  
  
"Fox! Fox, stop it!" Theresa yelled trying to pry Fox off of Ethan.  
  
"Fox you get off of Ethan this instant!" Ivy yelled, trying to stop Fox.  
  
"Fox, stop this right now!" Theresa yelled as she was finally able to pull Fox off with the help of Brady and Luis.  
  
"Oh my God, Ethan are you okay?" Ivy asked looking at Ethan. He had a black eye, swollen lips, and a couple of bruises all over his face.  
  
"I'm fine," Ethan said, barely making out the words. He pushed past Ivy and made his way over to Theresa. "I knew you still loved me Theresa. The way you pulled Fox off of me, I knew you couldn't love Fox," he reaching over and hugging her. Theresa pushed Ethan off of her and raised her hand giving him a hard slap across his face.  
  
"Don't you ever hit my fiancé again, is that clear?" she asked coldly looking Ethan in the eye. Without waiting for a reply she turned her back on him and returned to looking at Fox's injuries. His injuries were not as much as Ethan's and the only bruises would probably be gone in a few days.  
  
"We've got to get you to relax. Let's go find a hotel and get you cleaned up," she said putting her arm around his waist and leading him past the group of people that surrounded them.  
  
"Hotel? I will have no such thing!" Julian said standing in Theresa's pathway. "That is my son and you are going to be my daughter-in- law in a couple of months, I insist you stay here," he said.  
  
"Thanks Julian, but I really don't think that's a good idea," Theresa said not liking the idea of sleeping in the same house as Ivy, Gwen, and Ethan.  
  
"Of course it is. This is Fox's house as much as it is mine, and you two are welcome at anytime. I won't take no for an answer," Julian said.  
  
"Fine," Theresa replied seeing that Julian wasn't going to give up. "As long as I get to clean Fox up and get him to a bed," she said.  
  
"No problem. You can have your old room again, it hasn't been touched," Julian said.  
  
"Umm, no thanks, I think we'll stay in Fox's old room" Theresa said not wanting to stay in the room adjoined to Ethan and Gwen's.  
  
"Very well, then. You know where it is, go on up," he said moving at of her way. Once they were out of site, Julian turned to Charity and Brady.  
  
"Before you even start to argue, don't bother. You two are also staying here, no arguments. You can stay in Theresa's old room," Julian said not bothering to wait for a reply as he walked away.  
  
"So I guess we're staying here then," Brady said sarcastically to Charity.  
  
"Guess so," Charity replied.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Sheridan asked looking at everyone in the room. "I want to thank all of you for being with Luis and I as we celebrated this important day in our lives. I know that the reception has gotten slightly out of hand and has caused a commotion, but anyone who wants to stay is welcome to stay. Have fun and enjoy yourselves," she said before making her way back to Luis.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gwen asked Ethan with concern.  
  
"Like you care," Ethan replied turning away from Gwen.  
  
"I do care Ethan. Just let me take a look at your face," Gwen said reaching her hand over to touch his face.  
  
"Stay away from me," Ethan said before walking away from Gwen.  
  
"You'll come back to me eventually, Ethan. I'll make sure of it," Gwen said to herself as she saw Ethan walk away.  
  
"What is it with this town?" Brady asked Charity. "You guys can't seem to have one get together without tears being shed and someone getting hurt, I don't get it."  
  
"Tell me about it. It's incidents like these that make me glad that I don't live here anymore," Charity replied.  
  
"We're going to get going, Charity" Jessica said as she and Reese came up to her and Brady.  
  
"All right Jessica, I'll see you later," Charity replied reaching over and hugging Jessica. "Bye Reese," she said also hugging Reese.  
  
"Bye Brady, it was nice to meet you," Jessica said grabbing Brady in a tight hug. "You two should stop by tomorrow, we can catch up," she said.  
  
"We'll see," Charity replied before Reese and Jessica left the mansion.  
  
One by one, the guests started to leave the party, leaving only close relatives in the mansion, and Kay.  
  
"You do realize that the party is over, don't you?" Victoria said coming up behind Kay who was busy staring at Miguel.  
  
"Geez, you scared me!" Kay said startled by Victoria's voice.  
  
"I'd say sorry, but I don't care enough to. Anyway, the party is over so you have to leave," she said dryly.  
  
"Do I know you? You're talking to me as if I did something bad to you," Kay said not understanding why this girl was being rude to her.  
  
"My name's Victoria Crane. You don't know me, but I'm sure you know my sister. She's the girl whose life you tried to destroy at all costs," she replied rudely.  
  
"Oh, you're Charity's sister," Kay said slightly surprised. "It's nice to meet you," she said not sure how to act around her.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure," Victoria replied. "Like I said before, the party is over, so you'll just have to find another place to stare at Miguel like a lost puppy," she said with a smile.  
  
Kay glared at Victoria, not liking the way she was talking to her. 'Just what I need, Charity's bratty little sister insulting me,' she thought.  
  
"I'm waiting for Miguel. As soon as he's done, I will leave with him," she replied turning her back to Victoria.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me the first couple of times," Victoria said turning Kay around. "This party is over. Now unless you are a relative of the bride or groom or a special guest of someone else living in this house, you are unwelcome. You can wait for Miguel outside the house and off Crane property. Is that clear?" she asked, annoyed with Kay. 'No one hurts my sister and gets away with it,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Charity asked as she and Samantha came up to Victoria and Kay.  
  
"No, no problem at all. Kay was just leaving, weren't you Kay?" Victoria asked looking at Kay. Kay glared coldly at Victoria before replying.  
  
"Yeah, I was. I'll just tell Miguel that I'm leaving and be on my way home," she said rudely as she walking away from them.  
  
"What was that about?" Charity asked Victoria as Kay headed to Miguel.  
  
"Nothing," Victoria lied. At Charity's suspicious look, she revised her answer. "Well, nothing worth talking about," she said.  
  
"Sure," Charity replied not believing Victoria. Before she could question any further, Kay walked back over to them.  
  
"I guess I'll be going then," she said still glaring at Victoria.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Victoria replied with a smirk before walking away. Kay glared at Victoria and stormed out of the house.  
  
"Never a dull day in the Crane household, that's for sure," Samantha said with a smile before hugging Charity and heading upstairs.  
  
"Ready for bed?" Brady asked as he came up behind Charity and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Charity replied as she and Brady headed upstairs to Theresa's old room.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Theresa said as she placed a cold towel on Fox's face.  
  
"Me? He's the one that attacked me," Fox said flinching at the cold water that touched his bruises.  
  
"Yes, I know that, and I'm not condoning it, but did you have to cause such a scene? This is supposed to be Sheridan and Luis's big day and you two go and ruin it by having a fist fight," Theresa scolded.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Sit back while Ethan continued to act all high and mighty like he owned you? That bastard got what he deserved, hell he's lucky that you guys stopped me," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, but now you've got bruises on you face and it'll probably sting well into the night. Was it worth it?" she asked looking at him.  
  
Fox stared at Theresa, pondering over her question. 'Does she really want me to answer that? Hell yeah it was worth it!' he thought joyfully. However, looking at the stern face of Theresa, he could tell that was not the answer she would want to hear.  
  
"I'm not sorry about it, if that's what you're asking. Look, it's over and everyone knows about us, do we really have to keep talking about this?" he asked not wanting to talk about Ethan anymore.  
  
"Fine, I'm still mad at you though," Theresa said looking at Fox.  
  
"Is there anything I could do about that?" Fox asked suggestively pulling Theresa toward him by her waist.  
  
"Sorry, not going to happen tonight. My brother is still downstairs, along with the other guests. Besides, you need some rest. Stay here while I go get some more towels from one of the pantries," she said.  
  
"All right," Fox said with a pout.  
  
"Don't look so sad," Theresa said with a laugh as she reached up and kissed Fox's lips before leaving the room.  
  
Theresa walked down the hallway, headed for one of the pantries. As she walked she thought of her earlier conversation with Ethan. She couldn't believe the way he acted when he found out that she was engaged to Fox. Granted, she didn't expect him to jump for joy, but the least he could have done was congratulate her. After all, when he and Gwen got married, she was gracious enough to finally leave them alone to focus on their relationship, why couldn't he do the same for her? Then again, this is Ethan. If things don't go the way he wants, he throws a hissy fit like a little boy. 'That's all he is, nothing but a spoiled little boy who'll never grow up,' she thought as she continued to walk.  
  
"Well if it isn't Harmony's own little gold digger," she heard a voice say.  
  
Looking up, Theresa saw Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen staring at her like she was the lowest thing on Earth. 'Great, just what I need - a confrontation with bitches 1, 2, and 3,' she thought to herself.  
  
"What do you three want?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You out of this house for one thing," Gwen replied glaring at Theresa.  
  
"And out of our lives," Ivy added.  
  
"Believe me Ivy, I'd give anything to have you out of my life too," Theresa replied.  
  
"Touché," Ivy replied.  
  
"Look, I just came to get some towels for Fox, so would you all kindly get out of my way?"  
  
"See that's exactly why we need to talk Theresa. See, there is no chance in hell I'm letting marry my son," Ivy said.  
  
"Are we back to this again? Listen Ivy, Fox loves me more than anything in this world. And I love him, and there is no way either one of us are going to let you stop us from getting married, so you can stop giving me your threats and evil looks, they aren't going to work."  
  
"You, love?" Rebecca asked sarcastically. "The only thing you could ever love is the money is his pockets. You're just a gold digger, that's all you've ever been," she said.  
  
"Says the lady who's spent the last five years as Julian's personal whore. Don't you dare stand there and insult me when you aren't even worth the dirt beneath my shoes, Rebecca," Theresa replied coldly.  
  
"Don't talk to my mother like that, Theresa," Gwen said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Gwen. We discussed this already, I take orders from no one," Theresa replied.  
  
"What do you want from Fox? Why can't you find someone else's life to ruin? Why mine?" Ivy asked in a whiny voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry marrying your son doesn't sit well with you Ivy, but quite frankly, I don't give a damn. And I'm not marrying Fox just because it'll ruin your life; that's just an added bonus," Theresa replied with a smile.  
  
"We all know that you're marrying him because he's a Crane and he's rich. There's no need for you to deny it. First you went after Ethan when you thought he was a Crane, then you went for Julian after that, and now you're going for Fox. It's all just part of your plan," Gwen said getting in Theresa's face.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I don't need Fox's money. I have my own clothing line that is doing very well all over the world. Not only that, but I am one of the most well known designers out there, I don't need to marry anyone for money, and don't you ever insult me like that again," she said coldly to Gwen.  
  
"Don't stand there and try to be strong and brave in front of us, Theresa. We all know that it's just an act," Ivy said in an annoyed voice. "When you left Harmony years ago you were just a foolish young girl in love, you honestly expect us to believe that you're some strong respectful woman now? You can't change that quickly - it's not possible. You'll always be that little teenage girl dreaming of a life she'll never have," she said with a cold smile.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before Fox realizes what a waste of time you are. And when he does, he'll leave you; he'll crush you like the bug you are," Rebecca added.  
  
"Don't you see? It could be Ethan, Fox, or any other guy of their status and you'll never be good enough for any of them. You'll still always be the housekeeper's daughter, nothing more, nothing less," Gwen said adding to the verbal attack against Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked at the three women who had just insulted her to her very core. As much as she wanted to ignore them, she couldn't help but feel tears threaten to spill from her eyes at the words they said about her. She knew they were wrong, but it didn't stop the pain she felt at hearing them.  
  
"Are you going to cry now?" Rebecca asked with mock pity as she saw Theresa's eyes water.  
  
'No way will I let them see me cry,' Theresa thought to herself.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," Theresa replied lowering her head. "I honestly don't know why you three feel the need to harass me at every chance you get, but I'm sick of it! I'm not some little girl that you can use as your verbal punching bag. I am a human being, and in a few months, I will be Mrs. Nicolas Crane, one of the most powerful women in the country. So you three can stand there and try to make me feel like the lowest thing on the earth, but it won't work. Even if I wasn't a designer, even if I wasn't engaged to Fox, even if I just some part time worker at a fast food restaurant, I'd still be better than all three of you put together."  
  
"In your dreams," Gwen replied.  
  
"No, not in my dreams Gwen. See, unlike you, I don't have to put someone else down to feel better about myself. Rebecca, at least I don't have to sleep with men just to have a roof over my head at night. And Ivy," she said turning to stare angrily at her. "At least I don't walk around in a place where I am unwanted, insulting people just because I'm living a bitter, lonely life. All three of you think you're more than me because you were born with silver spoons in your mouths, but you're not. You never have been, and you never will be, so don't you ever stand there and try to make me feel like I'm nothing. I'm somebody! I'm somebody special and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone make me feel like I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a loving fiancé waiting for me in our room, and I see no point in wasting another second on you three," she said before pushing past them and walked down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she it?!" Ivy asked indignantly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she thinks she's the future wife to the heir of the Crane fortunes, which of course she is," Julian said coming up behind the three women after hearing the entire conversation.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Julian?" Ivy asked irritated.  
  
"I'm listening to you three get the bashing of your lives," Julian replied with a laugh. He had heard the entire conversation from the beginning and had enjoyed Theresa's response to all of them.  
  
"I can't believe you're supporting that tramp," Rebecca said angrily.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that," Julian said in a warning voice. "And there's no need to be angry, you all got what you deserved. And what Theresa said was correct - you three could never be a better person than her," he said turning and walking away from three very angry and insulted women.  
  
"That took a long time," Fox said as Theresa walked into their room.  
  
"Yeah, I was stopped by Rebecca, Gwen, and Ivy," she replied in a sad voice.  
  
"Did anything happen?" he asked worried by the tone in her voice.  
  
"No, they just said some pretty mean things to me. I know they weren't true, but it still hurt," she said finally allowing a tear to slide from her eyes.  
  
"Baby, come here," Fox said taking Theresa's hand and pulling her down on his lap. "Listen to me, nothing they say should mean anything to you. They're all just bitter women looking to bring down everyone around them. Remember, misery loves company," he said wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb.  
  
"I know, it doesn't make me feel better though," she replied.  
  
"Ignore whatever they say. You are the most amazing person I have ever known and you have done more in two years than an experienced adult could have done in ten years. You changed and grown so much into a woman that anyone would be proud to know. Anything they say to you is said out of the jealousy they feel toward what you have become, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know why I let them get to me; they're not even worth it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How about we get some sleep, it's been a long day," he said.  
  
"That sounds great," she replied before getting undressed and changing into a nightgown from one of the suitcases the maids brought up. Once she was fully changed, she got in the bed and wrapped herself in Fox's arms.  
  
"I love you baby," Fox said, already falling asleep.  
  
"Love you too," Theresa said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave feedback!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm here?" Fox asked as he and Theresa got out of their car.  
  
"Because Whitney wasn't at the reception last night and I haven't seen her in two years," Theresa replied.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm here?" Fox asked, putting more emphasis on him.  
  
"Because I want to ask Whitney to be my third bridesmaid and while we're there, you could get Chad's address so that you could ask him to be your third groomsmen," Theresa explained.  
  
"So you dragged me out of bed at nine in the morning so that you could do something that could have easily been done anytime after noon?" Fox asked, still not happy about his lack of sleep.  
  
"I really wanted to see Whit," Theresa said, feeling bad for waking Fox up so early, considering the late night he had and the bruises on his face and hands.  
  
"It's okay, baby. Let's just do this so that I can have you to myself later today," Fox said as he rang the Russell doorbell.  
  
"Theresa!" Eve said upon seeing Theresa and Fox in her doorway. "Come in, come in!" she said letting Theresa in and grabbing her into a hug.  
  
"I've missed you Mrs. Russell," Theresa said as Eve hugged her. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great. T.C. and I saw you at the reception last night, but with the incident with Ethan and Fox, we never got a chance to talk to you," Eve said looking at Fox towards the end of her statement.  
  
"Hello, Fox," she said.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Russell," Fox replied not sure of how to act around her. Luckily, Theresa saved him of having to say anything more.  
  
"Is Whitney here?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, she's upstairs in her room with Chad," Eve replied.  
  
"That's great! We can ask them at the same time!" Theresa said looking at Fox.  
  
"Ask them what?" Eve asked confused.  
  
"To be in our wedding. Whit and I always promised each other that no matter what happened, we would still be in each other's wedding. I want her to be one of my bridesmaid, and hopefully Chad will be one of Fox's groomsmen," she said.  
  
"I'm sure they'll say yes. I didn't get to say this last night, so I'd like to say congratulations. I wish you both the best in love and marriage," she said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Russell," Theresa said going over to hug Eve once again.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Mrs. Russell," Fox said.  
  
"No problem, now why don't you two go up and see Whitney and Chad? T.C. and I got home very late last night, so we didn't get a chance to tell Whitney that you were back in Harmony."  
  
"She'll be so surprised to see me! Come on, Fox, let's go!" Theresa said grabbing Fox's hand and leading him upstairs.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in," Whitney said after hearing someone knock on her door.  
  
"Guess who's back?" Theresa said, walking into Whitney's room.  
  
"Oh my God!! Theresa!!" Whitney exclaimed, jumping off her bed, over Chad, and into Theresa's arms. "I've missed you so much 'Resa!!" she said.  
  
"I've missed you two, Whit. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to seeing you again," Theresa replied.  
  
"It's been so hard to live without my best friend!" Whitney said.  
  
"Well I'm sure Chad helped in that department," Theresa said with a smile as she looked at Chad. "Well, do I get a hug?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course, girl," Chad said as he got off of Whitney's bed and gave Theresa a hug (A/N The only Chad in my head is played by Donn Swaby. The new guy doesn't exist).  
  
"I've been watching your career, I see you finally made it to the runway, huh?" Chad said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's about time," she said with a smile.  
  
"Not that I mind you here, but what made you decide to come back after over two years?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Well, I came back to get married," Theresa said, surprising Chad and Whitney.  
  
"Married? To who?" Whitney asked.  
  
"To Fox," Theresa said, dragging Fox further into the room. It was the first time Whitney and Chad even noticed his presence.  
  
"Hi guys," Fox said, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.  
  
"Fox? You're marrying Fox? When did this happen?" Whitney asked.  
  
"When I left Harmony, Fox came with me and we've been together ever since. He's my best friend and such an amazing man, I can't wait to become his wife!" Theresa said.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you, both of you," Whitney said as she hugged Theresa again and went over to hug Fox. "Take good care of her," she said.  
  
"I will," Fox said seriously.  
  
"Anyway, besides the fact that I wanted to catch up with you, I wanted to ask you if you would be one of my bridesmaids," Theresa asked.  
  
"I would be honored!" Whitney said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You're the best Whit!" Theresa exclaimed. "Now, come on, we have to catch up!" she said leading Whitney to her bed and already starting to talk.  
  
Fox and Chad stood by the door as Theresa and Whitney talked, each watching their woman with nothing but love shining in their eyes.  
  
"Congratulations, man" Chad said turning to Fox.  
  
"Thank you. I was thinking, since Whitney is going to be Theresa's third bridesmaid, it would be nice if you could be my third groomsmen," Fox said.  
  
"In other words, Theresa told you to pick me as your third groomsmen," Chad said with a smile.  
  
"Well, yeah," Fox said looking at the ground. "But I'd still be very thankful if you agreed to be a groomsmen."  
  
"I'd love to," Chad replied shaking hands with Fox.  
  
"Thank you," Fox replied before he and Chad turned their attention back to Theresa and Whitney.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Charity stood outside the Bennett household, debating whether or not she should ring the doorbell. 'I'm here to visit Jessica, who cares about who I might run into,' she thought to herself before finally ringing the bell. A few seconds later, the door was opened.  
  
"Charity! I'm so happy you're here!" Jessica said pulling Charity into a hug.  
  
"I know, me too," Charity replied. After a while, they finally pulled away from each other.  
  
"Well, come on in," Jessica said before letting her into the house.  
  
"Is anyone home," Charity asked looking around the room.  
  
"No, Kay and Simone went to the mall earlier this morning, and Mom and Dad are at work," she replied.  
  
"Cool," Charity said, a bit relieved that she didn't have to talk to her aunt or uncle.  
  
"So, how was life in LA?" Jessica asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Charity.  
  
"It was amazing! You have to come and visit me someday. I'll show you around the whole city," Charity said excitedly.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it there - you deserve it," Jessica replied. "So how weird was it to find out that Julian Crane is your father?" she asked.  
  
"It's was.interesting," Charity replied. "At first, I was just sad and depressed that the man who I had wanted to meet all my life, was nothing but a jerk who was hated by everyone. But after meeting him, and hearing his story, I couldn't help but love him."  
  
"Really?" Jessica asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"I know that everyone has their opinion about Julian, and most of them are negative, but he really has changed. He's an amazing guy and a devoted father. He's been there for me ever since he found out, and he's gone out of his way to make sure that Fox, Sammy, and Vicky were happy and comfortable. He really doesn't get the credit he deserves for all that he's managed to do with his life in just a year."  
  
"Wow, you make him sound like a saint," Jessica said.  
  
"He's no saint," Charity said with a laugh. "He can be downright ruthless when someone messes with him or his family, but he is a good man that anyone should be proud to know," she added.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you finally found him," Jessica said.  
  
"Thanks," Charity replied. "So, how are things with you and Reese?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Things are going great," Jessica replied with a big smile.  
  
"I can tell, you're smiling like you've got a hanger stuck in your mouth," Charity said (A/N I got that line from a Friends episode. I love that show!).  
  
"I know," Jessica said with a blush. "Anyway, this is making me blush too much, let's talk about you and Brady. How did that happen?" she asked.  
  
"He and Fox went to boarding school together, so when we arrived in LA we stayed with him for the first two months we were there. We didn't actually get together till seven months later. We were watching my video on T.V. for the first time and he just kissed me."  
  
"Ahh!! You get to kiss Brady Black everyday! I'd pay to do that," Jessica exclaimed. Charity laughed at Jessica's statement.  
  
"I still sometimes sit down and surprise myself with the fact that I'm his girlfriend. It's so weird - I'm dating the guy I spent a few years of my life idolizing," Charity said with a laugh.  
  
"It's so cool," Jessica replied. "Anyway, do you have any plans for today? Because if not, I was hoping that you and I could spend the whole day here catching up and watching movies. How does that sound to you?" she asked.  
  
"It sounds great," Charity said before taking off her shoes and making herself comfortable on the couch.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"This sucks," Brady said as he walked the streets with Samantha and Vicky.  
  
"No it doesn't," Samantha said. "You've spent the day with Vicky and I, how could that possibly suck?"  
  
"That's the problem. No offense, but I'd rather be with Charity than with two high school teenagers," he replied.  
  
"Well Charity's catching up with Jessica, so you're stuck with us. Deal with it," Vicky said with a mock glare.  
  
"And where the hell are we going?" Brady asked, finally taking in his surroundings. "We've been walking all day and we've only stopped once so that Vicky could buy some magazine."  
  
"We're near the Book Café, it's a local hangout spot in Harmony," Sammy replied.  
  
"Why are we going there?" he asked.  
  
"Because they have the best cappuccinos, and I want one," Vicky replied.  
  
"Why am I going there?" he corrected.  
  
"Because you have absolutely nothing better to do, unless you want to go back to the mansion and stay with our half-brother and his annoying wife," Sammy replied. Brady stayed quiet. "I didn't think so," she said before turning around and continuing to walk.  
  
"We're here," Vicky said, opening the door and walking in with Samantha and Brady right behind her.  
  
"It's very.homey," Brady said, describing the café.  
  
"Yeah, it is. That's one of the things I love about it," Sammy said as she led them to a table after Vicky placed her order.  
  
"Do you girls come here often, when you're at home?" he asked.  
  
"First of all, we barely came home because we were never wanted. Secondly, even if we did come home, there is no way Alistair and Julian would have let us come here to associate with 'common people.'" Vicky replied.  
  
"Yeah, we've only been here like two or three times in our entire lives and even then, we've had to disguise ourselves - like you," Sammy added referring to the sunglasses that Brady was wearing to disguise himself.  
  
"Oh, I see," Brady replied. "Do you know where they keep the magazines? I want to see if they have the new issue of Jump Shot out."  
  
"Yeah, the sports section is right over there," Vicky said pointing toward the back of the room.  
  
"Thanks," he replied before getting up and heading to the sports section on the café. Seeing the magazine he was looking for, he made a reach for the least copy, only to find it in the hands of someone else.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the person said. "Oh, it's you," he said with a bit of disgust.  
  
"Hello," Brady replied calmly. "You're Miguel, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, that would be me," Miguel replied, staring hard at Brady.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going," Brady said, getting annoyed with the way Miguel was staring at him.  
  
"Not so fast," Miguel said, blocking Brady's pathway. "You and I need to talk," he said.  
  
"About what?" Brady asked.  
  
"About the fact that you stole my girlfriend from me," Miguel said. Brady couldn't help but laugh at Miguel's statement.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" he asked between laughs. "Charity hasn't been your girlfriend since the day she left this town, which, by the way, was completely your fault," he said.  
  
"And that's my problem, your problem is trying to take her away from me, forever," Miguel said.  
  
"She's already done with you," Brady said coldly, not liking the way Miguel was talking to him.  
  
"Only because of you. If it weren't for you, Charity and I would be together," Miguel said.  
  
"That, and the fact that you impregnated her cousin," Brady added sarcastically.  
  
"That was a mistake. I never meant for it to happen or cost me to lose Charity. And I sure as hell didn't mean for it to lead her straight into your arms."  
  
"Well you know what they say, 'one man's loss is another man's gain,'" Brady said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"What Charity and I had was too special to just wear off over time. We were each other's first loves, she won't just forget about me," Miguel said.  
  
"I don't expect her to. No one ever forgets their first love, but they do get over them. She's over you, Miguel - she has been for a long time. Now the love you two shared may seem like this untouchable love to you, but it's not to her. She's dealt with it and gotten over every little thing that has made her cry. You blew it Miguel, and standing there and creating a list of wishes for the two of you is useless. You two will never be together again, and if you try to come between us, you'll regret it, okay?" he asked with a dark glare.  
  
"What's going on?" Kay asked, appearing by Miguel's side.  
  
"Nothing," Brady replied, not taking his eyes off of Miguel. "I was just leaving," he said be breezing past both of them.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Kay asked once Brady was out of sight.  
  
"None of your business," Miguel said before walking past Kay and out of the restaurant.  
  
"So you just left them?" Charity asked later that night while she and Brady were hanging out in their room. Brady had just told her of his interaction with Miguel and she couldn't believe how irrational Miguel was being about the whole situation.  
  
"Basically - I saw no reason to stay," Brady replied.  
  
"I don't know why Miguel is acting like this. After all, he cheated on me, I should be upset, not him," she said.  
  
"I don't really care how upset he is, just as long as he stays away from us," Brady said as he sat next to Charity on their bed.  
  
"So how was the rest of your day?" Charity asked.  
  
"Pretty dull," Brady replied as he began to kiss Charity's neck. "I spent the day with your sisters."  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't be with you. I just had to spend the day with Jessica, I've missed her so much," Charity said, barely making the words out as Brady began to nibble on her ears.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Brady replied. He suddenly pulled away and looked at Charity for a few seconds.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and I realized that Fox and Theresa were getting married."  
  
"It took you this long to realize this?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Let me finish," he said with a mock glare. "Anyway, I was thinking, that maybe." he trailed off, unable to finish.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Charity asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you would want to move in with me," Brady blurted.  
  
"You want me to live with you?" Charity asked, surprised.  
  
"I know that this came out of no where, but think about it. Fox and Theresa are going to be married and are going to have the house to themselves on many nights. Not only that, but you're already at my house or I'm out your house for the most part of the day, so why not just live together? It works out for everyone," he said, all in one breath. Charity stayed quiet, pondering Brady's suggestion. 'This is a big step,' she thought to herself. 'But who else would I want to take this step with?' she asked herself. 'No one' she concluded.  
  
"I'd love to move in with you," she said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Brady asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it'll be great!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed with Brady and pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I know!" Brady replied, equally excited. He leaned down and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and started to kiss his way down her neck as he led her to their bed.  
  
"God, I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," Charity replied before Brady began to undress her.  
"Whew! I'm tired," Theresa said as she and Fox walked into the mansion later that night.  
  
"Well it was your idea to stop at every store in the mall," Fox said as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't skip over anything. It's been so long since I've been to Harmony Mall, I couldn't miss anything," she replied.  
  
"Seriously, this obsession you have with shopping isn't healthy," Fox joked.  
  
"Really?" Theresa said with a smile as she made her way to Fox. "Well, what do you suppose I do about this obsession?" she asked, taking a seat on his lap.  
  
"I suggest that you don't go shopping for a whole week and spend the entire time making love to your amazing, loving, fiancé," Fox said with a smile.  
  
"Hmm.sounds like a good idea to me," Theresa replied with a smile before lowering her lips to Fox's. Fox's hand slid down Theresa's legs and slowly began to make their way up her skirt. Theresa, in turn, was running her hands up and down Fox's chest under his shirt.  
  
"We can't do this here, anyone might walk in," Theresa said, pulling her lips away from Fox.  
  
"I don't care," Fox said as he hungrily captured Theresa's lips in his own. Theresa instantly gave in and succumbed to the kiss. She allowed Fox to pull the hairclip from her hair, letting his fall over her shoulders.  
  
"God, I love your hair," he breathed. Theresa could only moan in response as she ran her hands through Fox's blonde hair. She felt Fox remove his hands from her skirt and felt them rubbing her lower back through her shirt.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said as he ran his hand up her shirt and toward her bra strap.  
  
"I love your touch," Theresa said with a moan as she felt Fox unclip her bra and run his hands all over her back. She felt his hands head to her breasts and prepared herself for the pleasure she knew she was about to feel. However, before she could feel such pleasure, they were interrupted.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!?!?" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Oh my God, Ethan!" Theresa exclaimed completely embarrassed. She turned around and began to fix herself up.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!?" Fox asked, angered that Ethan had just ruined their moment.  
  
"I- I-" Ethan stammered, unable to take his eyes away from Theresa as she redressed herself. Unfortunately for him, Fox noticed.  
  
"Keep your eyes off of her!" he yelled, stepping in front of her and blocking Ethan's view of Theresa.  
  
"Ethan, what's wrong with you?!" Theresa yelled stepping in front of Fox now that she had dressed herself.  
  
"He was touching you!" Ethan yelled as anger built inside of him.  
  
"That's generally what you do when you make love to someone," Fox said, rolling his eyes at Ethan.  
  
"He doesn't deserve to touch you like that!"  
  
"Excuse me? Incase you totally forgot about last night - she's my fiancée. I have a right to touch her in anyway I want," Fox said.  
  
"No you don't!" Ethan yelled enviously.  
  
"Stop this Ethan!" Theresa said. "Fox is right. We've been together for over two years, so what he decides to do with me is not your business."  
  
"This is all part of his plan, Theresa," Ethan said. "He just wants to get you into bed, and when he does, he'll leave you in a heartbeat."  
  
"If that were the case, then he would have been gone a lone time ago," Theresa said. Ethan felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart. 'They've slept together,' he thought sadly to himself. His sadness soon became anger.  
  
"You slept with him! Have you no respect for yourself?!" he yelled. He was answered with a hard slap across his face from Theresa. It wasn't like the slap he received last night; that one had been done out of respect for Fox. The slap she just gave him was a slap given out of anger and a bit of hatred.  
  
"Don't you EVER insult me like that again!" Theresa yelled. "I have a lot of respect for myself, which is why I don't understand why I ever wanted to be your wife!" she said before pushing past him and heading upstairs.  
  
"Wow, two slaps in two days, you never learn, do you Ethan?" Fox asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Ethan replied angrily as he rubbed his face.  
  
"It sucks doesn't it? To realize that you're not number one for once in your life," he said with a smile  
  
"I said shut up!" he said.  
  
"I'll shut up when I'm done," Fox said. "You just can't stand the fact that things aren't going your way. The girl, who spent her whole life loving you, suddenly leaves and comes back two years later only to be deeply in love with your own brother. That has to hurt."  
  
"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Ethan said. "You may think that you came out on top this time, but you didn't. Theresa was mine first. You're still second to me," he said with a smile. "I was her first love, her first time, -"  
  
"Her first heartbreak," Fox interrupted. "If you think you're going to get to me, you're sadly mistaken. You can have all the firsts in the world with her, but I have the most important one. I will be her first and only husband, and you'll never have that," he said, staring hard at Ethan.  
  
Ethan glared at Fox, unable to think of something to say.  
  
"What's the matter Ethan? No comments?" he taunted. "I didn't think you did. You see, you thought you could get to me by making me feel like I'm second best once again because you know how much that used to hurt me, but it doesn't work anymore. You see, I know now that I'm not second best - I'm first. I have the amazing girlfriend, I have the amazing sisters that love me dearly, I have the rich father and grandfather that love and care about me, and I will be the one to have the loving marriage with the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm better than you Ethan, with or without these perks. I always have and always will be a better person than you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go and make love to my future wife, I'll see you later," he said before walking out of the living room and leaving Ethan to ponder over his words.  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave feedback!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated. Seriously, you have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I kept writing and deleting. I swear I wrote this chapter in three different ways before I settled on this. Anyway, it took a while, but it's here. I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Two Months Later.  
  
"That's game," Brady said as he and Fox finished their basketball game.  
  
"Good game," Fox said while he wiped the sweat from his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's always a good game when I kick your ass," Brady said with a smile.  
  
"Whatever, man," Fox said, taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Can you believe it? Only one month left till you become a married man," Brady said.  
  
"I know," Fox replied with a smile. "Sometimes I still wonder why Theresa chose me over the millions of guys out there in the world."  
  
"You're not the only one," Brady joked.  
  
"Very funny," Fox said sarcastically. Brady continued to laugh.  
  
"Jokes aside, I'm happy for you, man," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Fox replied. "Anyway, what's going with you and my sister? Charity told me about your plans to move in together - that's a big step."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I love Charity and I really can't see myself taking this step with anyone besides her," Brady said, smiling at the thought of Charity.  
  
"Well, good for you man," Fox said patting Brady on the back. "You guys are really good together."  
  
"Thanks," Brady replied. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked as he stood up and gathered his things.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat from the kitchen," Fox replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Brady replied as he followed Fox to the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile in the Mansion.  
  
"You girls look so beautiful," Theresa said with tears in her eyes as she looked at Charity, Whitney, Samantha, and Victoria in their bridesmaid dresses.  
  
"These dresses are really beautiful, Resa," Charity said as she looked in the mirror (click to see the bridesmaid dresses: ).  
  
"I still can't believe that you designed these yourself," Whitney said as she stared at her dress in awe.  
  
"Well, I originally planned to buy the bridesmaid dresses and just design my wedding dress, but as I was designing my dress, I realized how much fun I would have if I just designed everything. I can't take all the credit though, Charity picked out the color of the material, which is beautiful, by the way."  
  
"I love this dress!" Samantha said as she twirled around. "This is going to be the best wedding ever!"  
  
"Let's hope so," Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, your mother is here to see you," Phyllis said as she walked into the living room with Pilar right behind her.  
  
"Thank you Phyllis, and please call me Theresa," she replied.  
  
"I'll try to remember next time," Phyllis said before walking out of the living room and closing the door.  
  
"Mama, what do you think of the bridesmaid dresses?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Mija, they're absolutely beautiful. Where did you get them?" she asked as she admired the dresses.  
  
"I designed them myself," Theresa said excitedly, happy that her mother liked the dresses.  
  
"Really? Wow, they're amazing. I'm so proud of you and what you have become," Pilar said, getting emotional and letting a few tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Mama, you have to save them for the wedding day," Theresa said, feeling tears well up in her own eyes.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Pilar said before grabbing Theresa into a hug. "I love you mija."  
  
"I love you too, Mama."  
  
"Aww," Samantha and Vicky said at the same time.  
  
"You two are so close, I wish I could have had that with my mother," Samantha said sadly.  
  
"Hey, it's Ivy's loss, not yours," Charity said putting her arms around Samantha and Vicky.  
  
"Yeah, believe me, you're better off having Ivy ignore you than have her trying to ruin your life," Theresa said.  
  
"Resa's right," Vicky said. "If Mother chooses to ignore us, then that's fine. God knows that she's nothing but a pain anyway," she said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Okay, no more gloomy topics - you're all making me sad," Whitney said. The girls laughed at Whitney's statement before lifting their moods once again.  
  
"When is your dress supposed to arrive, Resa?" Charity asked.  
  
"It should be here by today or tomorrow at the latest," Theresa replied as the doorbell rang. "Maybe that's it!" she said as she ran to the door. She returned a few minutes later with a wardrobe bag in her hands.  
  
"It's here!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Well go try it on! I want to see how it looks on you!" Samantha replied anxiously.  
  
"I'll be right back," Theresa said before disappearing through the doors. A few minutes later, she reentered the living room.  
  
"Oh my God," Pilar gasped, gaining the attention of the rest of the ladies. They all turned to the door where Theresa was standing and made gasps of their own.  
  
"Do you guys like it?" Theresa asked nervously.  
  
"You look so.beautiful isn't even good enough to describe that dress," Whitney said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"It's amazing," Charity said. "Look in the mirror," she said. Theresa walked to the mirror and looked.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Theresa said, admiring the dress as though she had just seen it for the first time (You what's coming, lol, click to see the wedding dress: ).  
  
"Fox won't know what hit him," Vicky said.  
  
"I hope he likes it," Theresa said.  
  
"He'll love it," Pilar replied.  
  
"Phyllis, are you in here?" Gwen asked as she and Ethan barged into the living room.  
  
"Wow," Ethan said when he looked at Theresa. "You look.wow, Theresa, you look beautiful," he stuttered. Theresa simply lowered her head and turned back to the mirror. It had been two months since Theresa slapped Ethan for the second time and she had refused to speak to him ever since. Ethan had tried to talk to her, but she would simply ignore him and act as though he weren't in the room. On the rare occasions where she acknowledged his presence, it was only to throw some kind of insult his way. It hurt Ethan more than he ever would have thought.  
  
"Well, I think the dress is a little trashy," Gwen said coldly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa asked sharply.  
  
"It's trashy," Gwen said simply. "But then again, given your background, it's probably perfect for you," she said with a smile.  
  
"Gwen," Ethan said in a warning tone.  
  
"What? I'm just being honest," Gwen replied innocently. Theresa glared at Gwen and was about to charge toward her when Pilar rested a hand on her shoulder. Theresa took a deep breath before speaking up.  
  
"I'm not going to grace you with a retort. If I did, then I'd be just like you," Theresa said.  
  
"Good for you, Theresa," Ethan said, adding his unwanted two cents.  
  
"And don't speak to me," Theresa said turning to Ethan. "I've had enough of you. Just stay away from me."  
  
"I'm just trying to apologize," Ethan said, trying to explain.  
  
"Apologize for what?" Gwen exclaimed. "Incase you forgot, Theresa did some horrible things to us, Ethan! She's the reason we had so many complications in our relationship," she said.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and blame me for you and Ethan's relationship failure," Theresa said as she rolled her eyes. Before Gwen could reply, her cell phone rang.  
  
"This isn't over, Theresa," she said as she headed out of the room with her cell phone by her ear.  
  
"When is it ever?" Theresa muttered to herself. "You might as well go with her," Theresa said looking at Ethan. "You're unwanted here."  
  
"Theresa, just here me out," Ethan begged.  
  
"I think it's best that you leave," Pilar said stepping in front of Ethan.  
  
Looking around the room, Ethan could tell that he was the last person anyone of them wanted to see. He lowered his head and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Does he ever give up?" Charity asked exasperatingly after Ethan left the room.  
  
"Doesn't look like it," Theresa replied.  
  
"Is anyone home?" Fox yelled as he and Brady walked in through the front door.  
  
"That's Fox!" Theresa exclaimed. "He can't see me in my dress yet!" she said.  
  
"Hurry up and change," Charity said. "We'll go make sure he stays out there."  
  
"Thanks," Theresa replied as she tried to unzip her dress. After a few seconds, Pilar finally decided to stay and help her.  
  
"I'll stay with her, you go keep them away," Pilar said.  
  
"All right," Whitney replied as the walked out the living room door with Charity, Samantha, and Vicky.  
  
"Wow," Brady said when he saw Charity. "You look amazing," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Charity replied with a smile as she went up to kiss Brady.  
  
"What about us?" Samantha asked. "We're wearing the same exact dress."  
  
"You ladies look beautiful also," Fox said.  
  
"If you think this is beautiful, you should see Theresa in her wedding dress; she looks outstanding," Vicky said.  
  
"Really?" Fox asked with a smile. "Where is she? I want to see it."  
  
"You can't see the dress before the wedding, it's against tradition," Whitney said.  
  
"Well I'm not a traditional guy," Fox replied.  
  
"But Theresa's very traditional, so you'll just have to wait one more month," Whitney said.  
  
"Fine," Fox said with a pout.  
  
"We're done! You can come in now," Theresa yelled from the living room.  
  
"Hello handsome," Theresa said as Fox walked into the room.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Fox replied as he walked over to Theresa and kissed her.  
  
"Eww, you're sweaty," she said.  
  
"We just finished our basketball game," Fox replied.  
  
"Oh, I see," Theresa said as she ran her hands through his sweaty hair.  
  
"Well, since it seems like you two are about to slip into your own little world, I'm going to get going," Whitney said with a smile.  
  
"Me too," Pilar replied.  
  
"I'm going to go change in one of the bathrooms and then I'm going to go home, okay?" Whitney said.  
  
"All right, thanks again for coming by Whit," Theresa said as she hugged Whitney.  
  
"No problem," Whitney replied. "I'll see you all later," she said before leaving the room.  
  
"I'll see you later, Theresa," Pilar said.  
  
"Okay, bye Mama," Theresa said as she hugged her mother before she left.  
  
"We're going to go to the movies, so we'll see you later," Samantha said.  
  
"Don't forget about the dinner tonight," Fox called out.  
  
"We won't," Vicky said as she and Sammy left the room.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," Brady said. "Are you coming upstairs?" he asked Charity.  
  
"Yeah," Charity replied. "We'll see you guys tonight," Charity said as she and Brady left the room.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me," Theresa said, wrapping her arms around Fox's neck.  
  
"I guess it is. What do you suppose we do?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Well I have a few ideas, but they require a bed, a room, and you, with no clothes on," Theresa replied.  
  
"I like the sound of that," Fox said before lifting Theresa in his arms and carrying her upstairs to their room.  
  
Two hours later, Fox and Theresa lay in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"I want to stay like this forever," Theresa said as she snuggled closer to Fox.  
  
"Me too," Fox replied. "But we can't. We've got to start getting ready for the family dinner," he said. Theresa groaned at Fox's statement.  
  
"Do we really have to go?" she whined.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Alistair and Julian have been planning this night for three weeks, we can't ditch it," he said.  
  
"I still don't see why they bothered," Theresa said.  
  
"Well it was kind of necessary. Reporters and journalists have been calling the mansion nonstop lately trying to get information on our wedding. Grandfather decided it'd be easier to have one night where we appear in public and answer a few questions," Fox said as he got out of bed.  
  
"Are they allowing the reporters in the restaurant?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No. We're supposed greet them as soon as we arrive because they'll be waiting outside. Then we'll go in the Seascape Restaurant where only the Cranes and Lopez-Fitzgeralds are allowed," Fox replied.  
  
"I really don't want to do this. I appreciate the fact that Alistair and Julian went through so much trouble, but I've grown to hate formal dinners. I get enough of them in California."  
  
"I do too, but there's nothing we can do about it. So stop complaining and start getting ready," Fox replied as he entered their bathroom. He emerged a few seconds later.  
  
"I though you were going to take a shower," Theresa said.  
  
"I am. Wanna join me?" he asked with a devilish smirk. Theresa smiled at Fox as she headed toward their bathroom.  
  
"There are so many cameras," Theresa said as she looked at the reporters from her seat in the limo.  
  
"What did you expect? One of the country's leading fashion designer is marrying the heir to the Crane Empire," Fox said as he looked at all the reporters.  
  
"Well let's hurry up and get this over with," Theresa said as the chauffeur opened the door on Fox's side. Stepping out, she slipped her hand in Fox's and prepared herself for the questions she knew were coming.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Fox and Theresa are here," Samantha said from her position by the window.  
  
"It'll probably be a while before they're finally able to enter," Charity said. "The media has been waiting months to see those two in public, they're not going to let them go easily."  
  
"Well they better hurry up, because I'm hungry," Brady said.  
  
"You just ate an hour ago," Charity said.  
  
"What's your point?" he asked.  
  
"Men," Charity muttered with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Are we late?" Jessica asked as she and Miguel entered the restaurant from the back entrance.  
  
"Jessica? What are you doing here?" Charity asked.  
  
"Well I heard about the family dinner and I really wanted to go since I never get to eat at a restaurant as expensive as this. And since Miguel didn't have a date, I made him bring me," she explained.  
  
"Oh, cool. I love your dress by the way," Charity replied.  
  
"Thanks, I like yours too," Jessica replied. "Well I'm going to go talk to Vicky so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, see you later," Charity said  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone was still waiting for Fox and Theresa.  
  
"I kind of feel bad for him," Brady said.  
  
"Who?" Charity asked lifting her head from Brady's shoulder.  
  
"Miguel," he replied pointing to where Miguel was sitting. "He looks really sad and desperate."  
  
Charity turned her head in Miguel's direction. She had to admit, Miguel looked like he had just lost his best friend.  
  
"He does look really lonely," Charity said, feeling sorry for him, despite what he had done to her.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him," Brady suggested seeing that Charity felt really bad for Miguel.  
  
"Really?" Charity asked surprised by Brady's suggestion.  
  
"Yeah, he looks like he could use a friend," he said.  
  
"He does, doesn't he?" she said. "If you're really sure about it," she said making sure that Brady was fine with her talking to Miguel.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Go ahead," he said.  
  
"You're the best," she said as she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Well, I try," Brady said with a smile before Charity headed over to Miguel.  
  
"Hi, is this seat taken?" Charity asked as she came up behind Miguel.  
  
"Charity? What are you doing here?" Miguel asked surprised that she was talking to him.  
  
"I came to talk to you. You looked pretty lonely," Charity replied as she took a seat next to Miguel.  
  
"Isn't 'Mr. Hollywood' going to be mad that you're talking to me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"This is what I get for trying to be nice. I came over to see if we could have a nice talk like mature adults, but obviously that's too much to ask from you. I won't bother doing this again," Charity said angrily as she stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Charity, wait!" Miguel said as he lightly grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "I'm sorry, please don't ÿeave," he said, his eyes pleading with her to stay.  
  
"Fine, but you have to promise to leave Brady alone," she said.  
  
"I promise," Miguel said.  
  
"Okay," she said, sitting down again. "So how have you been?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I've been better," Miguel replied sadly.  
  
"What happened to you Miguel?" Charity asked. "You're not the same person I fell in love with."  
  
"Having your heart broken tends to make you a little bitter," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know. I've been there," Charity said. Miguel stayed silent at her statement. "I don't understand why you're being so unreasonable. You cheated on me."  
  
"I know and that's what pisses me off," Miguel said in frustration. "You have no idea how much it hurts to realize that all of this is my fault. I put myself in this situation with my own stupidity and hormones," he said in anguish.  
  
"But I forgave you for that," Charity said.  
  
"But I haven't. I haven't been able to forgive myself for hurting you, myself, or our entire relationship. I don't think I ever will," he said.  
  
"Of course you will. Miguel, what's done is done. There's no point in crying over it. Everything happens for a reason. Sure, you made a stupid decision by sleeping with Kay while you were with me. And yes, it did hurt me more than you'd ever know, but I don't regret what you did for one second. I'm happy with my life right now and I'd go through the pain all over again if it meant I'd end with the same results," she said.  
  
"So even if there were some way that you and I could be together, you wouldn't try it?" he asked with hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You were my first love Miguel, and I'll never forget or deny our relationship, but it was young love. I've fallen in love again and I know that you will too."  
  
"So it's really over between us?" he asked sadly.  
  
"It was over a long time ago, Miguel," she replied.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I loved you. Thank you for letting me in your life and letting me love you," he said.  
  
"What's with the goodbye speech?" Charity asked.  
  
"I- I thought that was why you came over - to close all ties with me," he said confused.  
  
"Now why would I do that? Miguel, you and I weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, we were friends. Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean that we can't be friends," she said.  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. Obviously things won't be exactly the same, but we could still give it a try. After all, everyone could use a friend."  
  
"I'd really like that," Miguel said, smiling for the first time in months.  
  
"Good. So we're friends," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. So seriously, Brady doesn't mind you being here?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, he was the one who suggested I come talk to you," Charity replied.  
  
"Really?" he asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah. He really is a great guy. I think you'd like him," she said.  
  
"As long as he treats you right. You deserve the best," Miguel replied.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," she said. "Now what do you say we stop being sad and depressed and join in on the celebration of your sister and my brother's upcoming wedding?"  
  
"Sound good to me," Miguel said as he and Charity headed off to talk with the other residents in the room.  
  
Thirty minutes later Fox and Theresa had finally been able to get away from the reporters and make their way into the restaurant.  
  
"Finally!" Vicky said. "We've been waiting almost an hour for you guys to finish talking to them," she said as Fox and Theresa entered the restaurant.  
  
"I know, those guys wouldn't let us leave," Theresa said.  
  
"Well, maybe now they'll stop calling the mansion," Julian said as he came over to them. "You look beautiful, Theresa," he said.  
  
"Thank you Julian," Theresa said as she reached up to hug him. "And I want to thank you and Alistair for putting this together for Fox and I. It was really nice of you two."  
  
"Don't even bother thanking us," Alistair said as he also made his way over. "After all, nothing but the best for the Cranes."  
  
"Exactly," Julian said.  
  
"Thank you anyway," Theresa said. "Well I'm going to go talk to my family so I'll talk to you later," she said turning to Fox.  
  
"All right," Fox replied before reaching down and kissing her cheeks.  
  
"I'll see you two later, I have someone to talk to," Alistair said before walking away from Julian and Fox.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" Fox asked pointing to Ethan and Gwen.  
  
"I don't know. Ethan used his position as your brother to get himself in here," Julian replied.  
  
"Bastard," Fox muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ignore them. They really aren't worth wasting a minute of your life on," Julian said as he heading over to the bar. "Join me for a drink," he said.  
  
"Fine," Fox said, glaring at Ethan one more time before following Julian to the bar.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I want you out of the mansion," Alistair said sternly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked shocked by Alistair's statement.  
  
"I want you out of the mansion by tomorrow morning," he said.  
  
"But- why?" she asked flabbergasted.  
  
"The Cranes have now become a name that has earned respect, and the last thing we need is a whore taking up residence in the mansion," he said coldly. "I happen to know that Julian and you haven't shared a bed for almost a year, so there really is no reason for you to stay there."  
  
"But- but, where will I go?" she asked with a worried expression.  
  
"I really don't give a damn, just go somewhere else," he said.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm Alistair Crane. I can do whatever the hell I want," he said.  
  
"But Gwen - she won't let you kick me to the streets. She'll defend me," she said smugly.  
  
"She can try. But before you go to her, let me warn you. If you get her involved, she and Ethan will also be kicked out of the mansion. And if Ivy tries to get involved, she'll be gone too. After all, all of you are nothing but guests, unwanted guests at that," he replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Damnit Alistair! You don't want to do this! Think it over," she pleaded.  
  
"This is not up for discussion. You will leave by tomorrow morning or you will be thrown out. It's your decision," Alistair said steely before turning and walking away before Rebecca could say another word.  
  
"Attention, attention," Alistair said trying to grab everyone's attention. Once he had it, he continued talking. "I want to thank you for coming to celebrate to upcoming wedding of my handsome grandson and his lovely fiancée. On behalf of the Cranes and Lopez-Fitzgeralds, congratulations you two," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Grandfather," Fox said from his position behind Theresa.  
  
"You're welcome. Next, I have just been informed that dinner is ready, so I'd like everyone to take a seat at the table so we can begin eating," he said.  
  
Everyone soon gathered at the large table and sat down with Julian and Alistair at the head of both sides of the table. Fox took a seat next to Julian with Theresa next to him.  
  
"This looks delicious," Luis said looking at all the food laid out across the rectangular table.  
  
"Yes it does," Sheridan agreed.  
  
"Well, let's eat then," Julian said before they all began dig in.  
  
"So, Theresa, have you and Fox found a place to live once you're married?" Beth asked, starting a conversation.  
  
"Well since Charity is moving in with Brady, we're just going to stay in our house," Theresa replied. The table suddenly got silent.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox asked wondering why everyone was quiet.  
  
"You're going back to California?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Well of course, Mama. Why wouldn't we?" she asked confused by everyone's reaction.  
  
"We just thought that you all planned on moving back here. This is your hometown after all," Luis said.  
  
"Oh," Theresa replied. "I'm really sorry but we can't stay here. Our lives and careers are in California," she said.  
  
"But couldn't you just move everything over here?" Pilar asked.  
  
"It's not possible, mama. We've built our lives in California, we can't just up and leave our home like that," she said.  
  
"You did it once before," Ethan muttered to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"With good reason," Charity said glaring at Ethan.  
  
"None of that matters," Fox said. "Theresa and I, along with Charity and Brady, are going back to California. We never planned on staying here, I'm sorry if this is a surprise to any of you."  
  
"You guys can come visit us, and we'll come down here whenever we can," Theresa said.  
  
"I guess there's no point in arguing, Theresa always finds a way to win," Antonio said with a small smile.  
  
"You're damn right I do," she replied with a bright smile.  
  
"So Charity, when do you plan on making another album?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Well." Charity said as she proceeded to lead the conversation.  
  
"Can we go down?" Theresa asked an hour later from her position on Fox's lap.  
  
"Are you really that bored?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"It's not that I'm bored, because I had more fun than I thought I would. I just want to go home, change into my pajamas, and fall asleep in bed," she said with a pout.  
  
"Don't pout at me, you know what that does to me," he said. Theresa continued to pout. "Oh, fine, we'll just say goodbye and leave," he said finally giving in.  
  
"Yay!" Theresa said with a smile as she got off of Fox's lap and prepared to leave. However before Fox could even stand up Ivy had made her way over to them.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Ivy asked coolly.  
  
"Not anymore," Theresa muttered with a sigh as she sat back on Fox's lap and prepared herself for Ivy.  
  
"What do you want, Mother," Fox asked with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Can't a mother come over and congratulate her son on his engagement?" she asked innocently, or as innocent as she could muster.  
  
"A mother can, you can't," Fox replied.  
  
"Fox, I'm hurt that you think so little of me," she said with fake pain.  
  
"Forgive me," Fox said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want, Ivy?" Theresa asked, wanting to hurry up and go home.  
  
"I want you away from my son," Ivy said coldly.  
  
"And I want you to go to hell. Guess we don't always get what we want," Theresa replied with a smirk.  
  
"Why you little."  
  
"Watch what you say about her," Fox said seriously.  
  
"Fox, think about this," Ivy pleaded. "You can't seriously want to marry this woman. Look at what she did to your brother. She is nothing but trouble!"  
  
"How dare you!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Relax," Fox said trying to placate Theresa. "She's not worth it," he said.  
  
"Fox, I am only trying to help. I'm your mother, I know what's best for you," Ivy said.  
  
"My mother? Mother!?!" Fox exclaimed. "News flash - you haven't been a mother to me a day in your life."  
  
"Fox, I-"  
  
"No! I'm not finished yet!" he yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"All my life, I've been nothing but second best to you. You made Ethan your whole life and barely acknowledge the existence of Sammy, Vicky, or myself. And you know something? I actually let it affect me. I actually used to sit in my room and shed tears over the fact that you never cared about me. But then I realized it wasn't my fault; it was yours. You're a sad excuse for a mother. What kind of mother loves one child unconditionally but then treats another like the dirt beneath her shoes?"  
  
"I did try to show love toward you. You were always so closed off from me," Ivy said.  
  
"Shut up!" Fox exclaimed. "Don't you even try to make yourself look like the victim! You were, and still are, a cruel and vindictive woman. You didn't give a damn about anyone besides yourself and Ethan. And now you think you have the right to tell me whom I can and can't marry?! Who the hell do you think you are!?"  
  
"Fox, that's enough. I won't have you talk to Mother like that," Ethan said, cutting in.  
  
"Thank you Ethan, but I can handle Fox," Ivy said.  
  
"There you go again! Once again Ethan is the good guy and Fox is the unwanted rebel," Fox said. "But you know what, I don't care anymore. You and Ethan deserve each other. I guess I should thank God that you didn't raise me, otherwise I'd be just like golden boy over there," he said as rose from his chair.  
  
"Fox, please listen to me," Ivy pleaded.  
  
"Why should I? You never once listened to me. Or Sammy and Vicky. Why the hell should I waste a second of my life listening to anything you have to say?"  
  
"Please stop this Fox, you're embarrassing me," Ivy said looking at all the eyes that were watching her and Fox.  
  
"Just answer one question for me - was it worth it?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I'm talking about the way you treated Vicky, Sammy, and I. You devoted all of your attention to Ethan and look at where he is now. He's an ungrateful fool who is married to one woman but craves for another. You're an old bitter woman with four children, and three of them hate your guts. Hell, the only reason you were even invited to our wedding was because Julian felt bad for you and begged us to include you on the guest list. Isn't that sad? Your own son had to be convinced to invite you to his wedding. What does that tell you about yourself?"  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry," Ivy said sadly realizing how true Fox's words were.  
  
"Yeah, you really are," Fox said coldly. "I said all I had to say to you, Ivy. Stay the hell out of my life," he said. He then took Theresa's hand and walked out of the restaurant with her without a backwards glance to Ivy.  
  
Ivy stood in the restaurant, hurt and embarrassed by Fox's harsh words to her. 'What kind of woman am I? My son hates me,' she thought to herself as she felt tears slide down her face. She looked around the room and saw that everyone's eyes were on her. Some eyes held pity, some held amusement, and some held hatred. Her eyes landed on Victoria and Samantha who were standing only a few feet away from her. 'Maybe I still have a chance with them,' she thought. She wiped the tears from her face and prepared to talk to them.  
  
"Vicky, Sammy," she started.  
  
"My name is Victoria,"  
  
"And mine is Samantha," they said icily.  
  
"Oh, yes of course. It's just that I always hear people call you by your nicknames," Ivy said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, people that love and care about us," Sammy said.  
  
"In others words, people that aren't you," Vicky said coldly. Ivy gasped at the cold words her daughters were saying to her.  
  
"What's the matter, Mother? Are we hurting your feelings?" Samantha asked with mock pity.  
  
"Doubtful," Vicky cut in. "She'd have to have something other than a black heart for us to hurt her."  
  
"Samantha, Victoria, stop this right now," Ethan said sternly.  
  
"Stay out of this, golden boy," Vicky said to a shocked Ethan. "What? You thought Fox was the only one that was annoyed with you? Think again, you pissed us off as much as you did him," she said.  
  
"Samantha, Victoria," Ivy said. "I know I've been a horrible mother to you, but I would like you make up for that. I know it took me longer than Julian to do this, but it's better late than never, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Wrong," Vicky said flatly. "See, unlike you, Julian decided to apologize to us on his own free will. He didn't have to wait for us to humiliate him in public before he finally realized how badly he treated us. Don't think you can compare the two of you," she said.  
  
"Please, just give me a chance," Ivy pleaded.  
  
"You had eighteen years to take a chance, but you never bothered. It's too late now," Vicky said. "Like Fox said, 'stay the hell out of my life,'" she said before walking away.  
  
"Samantha?" Ivy asked hopefully.  
  
"I won't even bother wasting my oxygen on you. Vicky said it all," Sammy replied with a glare as she headed over to Vicky.  
  
"What have I done?" Ivy asked herself quietly.  
  
"You just lost three of the best children anyone could ever ask for," Julian said to her. "I hope it was worth it."  
  
One by one everyone started to go to their own part of the restaurant, leaving Ivy still standing alone in the same spot.  
  
"Mother, we're leaving," Ethan said to her almost an hour later. "Are you coming with us?" he asked. Ivy snapped out of her daze and looked at Ethan before replying.  
  
"Yes, I am," she said taking his hand. 'After all, I have no where else to go.'  
  
TBC.  
  
Please leave feedback!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Check out the Author's Note at the bottom when you finish!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Day Before the Wedding.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Fox whined as Theresa put a few of her things in her bag.  
  
"Yes. The bride and groom aren't supposed to be together the night before the wedding, it's tradition," Theresa replied.  
  
"Who cares about tradition?" he asked.  
  
"I do, and I'm staying at my mom's house tonight, so there's no point in trying to dissuade me," she replied.  
  
"This sucks," Fox replied with a boyish pout.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining," Theresa replied while laughing at Fox's pout. "You're going to be busy with your bachelor party, and I'm going to be busy with my bachelorette party. You won't even notice that I'm gone," she said.  
  
"Yes I will. Especially when I'm sleeping alone tonight."  
  
"Well, I promise that you'll never sleep alone again after tomorrow," Theresa said as she reached up and kissed Fox before heading out of their room.  
  
"So, what are you ladies going to do tonight?" Fox asked as he followed Theresa downstairs.  
  
"Nothing big; Charity and Mama decided to just invite everyone to Mama's house. It's just going to be like a ladies' night," she replied as Charity and Brady also descended the stairs.  
  
"Are you ready?" Charity asked Theresa.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa responded. "So what are you guys going to do?" she asked turning to Brady and Fox.  
  
"I'm not sure, I let Brady decide," Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I plan to make it a real bachelor party complete with beer, and strippers and." he trailed off seeing the glares he was receiving from Charity and Theresa.  
  
"If you take him within a five mile radius of a stripper, I'll kill you," Theresa threatened as she glared at Brady. "And then, when I'm done, I'll kill you," she said turning to Fox. Charity laughed at the shocked and scared expressions that appeared of on the faces of Fox and Brady.  
  
"No strippers, got it," Brady replied nervously.  
  
"Good," Theresa replied. "Now we're going to get going, so I'll see you tomorrow at our wedding," Theresa said excitedly as she reached up and kissed Fox passionately.  
  
"Do that again and I won't let you out of here," Fox said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Theresa laughed at Fox's statement.  
  
"All right, we really have to go, we'll see you later," Theresa said.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you tonight," Charity said reaching up to kiss Brady.  
  
"Have fun!" Fox called out as Theresa and Charity walked out of the mansion.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Fox asked once they had left.  
  
"Nothing big. I figured we'd all just hop into the limos and go to a bar or club. I talked to the manager of the club and he agreed to rent us the top floor."  
  
"Sounds good. Who'd you invite by the way?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm not even sure," Brady replied. "I knew that you didn't really have any friends in Harmony when you used to live here, but you seemed to be more social this time around, so I kind of just let Luis and Antonio handle the guest list. I did, however, invite our friends from California and Brad and Dylan."  
  
"Really? It's been a while since I've talked to those two," Fox said referring to his friends from boarding school.  
  
"Yeah, their plane arrived earlier today. In fact, I have to go pick them up, so I'll see you later," Brady said as he headed to the door.  
  
"All right, I'll talk to you later," Fox said and Brady left the mansion.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, the ladies were already laughing and enjoying themselves.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys could make it to the party," Theresa said looking at her friends from California.  
  
"Like we would miss the most important day of your life," Isabel replied.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're getting married," Beth said. "I remember when you were just a little girl who always wanted me to play with her."  
  
"I know, it's crazy how much I've changed. But I love it. I'm going to be a married woman by this time tomorrow! I still can't get over that."  
  
"And to Fox of all people! I swear, I never thought he'd settle down with one woman," Sheridan said. "I still don't know how you did it."  
  
"I have my ways," Theresa joked with a smirk. Everyone laughed at her comment.  
  
"Let's open presents!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"Me first!" Whitney exclaimed. "Here," Whitney said as she handed Theresa her gift. Theresa opened the gift to reveal and deep red, silk nightgown. It was short and left very little to the imagination.  
  
"Wow," Theresa said with a blush as she admired Whitney's gift.  
  
"Fox is going to go crazy," Isabel said  
  
"I know," Theresa replied with a laugh. "Thanks, Whit," she said.  
  
"I'm next," Maria said, handing her gift to Theresa. Theresa opened the box to see a long, leather whip with handcuffs.  
  
"I can't believe you bought me this," Theresa said turning a deep shade of red.  
  
"What?" Maria asked innocently. "I think Fox will love it," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure he will," Theresa replied as she reached over to hug Maria. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Maria replied.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink from the kitchen, you guys keep talking," Theresa said as she got up and headed to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator.  
  
"See anything you like?" a cold voice asked from the back door. Theresa looked up at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Oh, God, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked irritably looking at Gwen.  
  
"I came for the party, since it seems my invitation was lost in the mail," Gwen replied making her way farther into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I came to talk to you about Ethan," she replied.  
  
"I don't care about him - there that was a nice talk," she replied turning away from Gwen. Gwen rushed in front of Theresa, preventing her from walking away.  
  
"You can't fool me, Theresa. I know your whole relationship with Fox is just a scheme to make Ethan jealous so that he'll come running back to you," she said icily.  
  
"Gee, you caught me Gwen," Theresa replied sarcastically. "Get over yourself Gwen, I wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get Ethan back and make your life miserable. Neither one of you are worth it."  
  
"So you expect me to believe that you're marrying Fox out of love? Please Theresa, everyone knows you aren't capable of loving anyone besides Ethan."  
  
"I really don't care what you believe, Gwen. The bottom line is, tomorrow I'm walking down that isle to marry my amazing boyfriend. And when I walk down that isle, I'll be able to say with confidence that the only woman he's thinking about is me. Tell me, could you honestly say that on your wedding day?" she asked with a smug smirk.  
  
"I'm not here to discuss my wedding day," Gwen said angrily, knowing that Theresa was right. "I'm here to tell you that if you try any last minute tricks to get Ethan back, you'll regret it."  
  
"I don't want Ethan," Theresa replied while staring at Gwen. For a split second she saw a look of desperation appear on Gwen's face. "And you know I don't want him, don't you?" she asked as realization dawned on her.  
  
"Of course you want him," Gwen replied quickly.  
  
"No, see I finally figured it out; you're jealous," Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"Jealous? Of you? Please Theresa. Why would I ever be jealous of you? I have Ethan, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't really want him anymore, do you? Oh my God, it's so obvious now!" Theresa said as she continued to put the pieces together.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gwen said unconvincingly.  
  
"This isn't even about Ethan; at one point, it was, but not anymore. All of this is about me. You just can't stand the fact that after all your lies and deceit, I still managed to come out on top."  
  
"Now who needs to get over themselves?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I'm not trying to be conceited; I'm just being honest. Seriously, if this were really about Ethan, you'd be glad that I was with Fox. I'd finally be out of your way. But instead, you're constantly threatening me and reminding me of the love I once had for Ethan. It's almost as though you want me to go back to Ethan and away from Fox."  
  
"And why the hell would I do that?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Because I have everything you've always wanted. You wanted Ethan because he was a loving, kind, and gentle, but that didn't work for you. Instead, I'm getting the loving, kind, and gentle husband, who at the same time is very passionate. When you were dating Ethan, you thought you'd eventually be Mrs. Crane, but once again that didn't work. I'm the one that's marrying the heir to the Crane Empire and I'm the one that will be referred to as Mrs. Crane. I've got great family, great friends, and an amazing career, while you and your husband are unwanted guests in my fiancé's house. You don't hate me because Ethan loves me, you hate me because I have the life you always wanted."  
  
"I'm not jealous of you," Gwen said not looking Theresa in the eye.  
  
"Yes you are. There's no point in denying it, it's shown all over your face."  
  
"It just not fair!" Gwen exclaimed. "You're the housekeeper's daughter! You're not supposed to be famous and making millions of dollars. You're not supposed to be marrying one of the richest men in world. You're supposed to be living a horrible life. Or at least working two jobs to support yourself. You don't deserve to have the biggest wedding ever. You don't deserve to be living a better life than me!"  
  
"You selfish, cold-hearted bitch," Theresa said coldly. "I don't deserve to be living a better life than you? How dare you say that to me! Let me tell you something, I deserve everything that I have because I worked my ass off for it. Excuse me if I didn't sit on my ass all day and wait for my husband to provide for me," she said. She took a deep breath before speaking up again. "You're a sad excuse for a woman, Gwen. And you deserve everything that life has thrown your way. Now get out of my house," she said steely. She walked to the back door and held it open. Gwen composed herself before turning around and walking to the door.  
  
"And another thing," Theresa said before Gwen could leave. "My mother hasn't been a housekeeper for years. Her name is Pilar and that's how you will refer to her - is that clear?" Gwen simply glared at Theresa, not saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes," Theresa said before slamming the door in Gwen's face.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Whitney asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, no one," Theresa lied. "Come on, we've got a party to get back to," she said dragging Whitney out of the kitchen with her.  
  
At a Local Club.  
  
"Here's to Fox," Brady said raising his bottle of beer to the room full of men. "The once self-proclaimed bachelor and now husband-to-be," he said with a laugh.  
  
"To Fox," everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Hey, where are all the strippers?" Dylan asked from his seat.  
  
"Theresa threatened to kill Brady if he got me anywhere near a stripper," Fox replied with a laugh.  
  
"You let a girl threaten you?" Dylan asked Brady with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen Theresa when she's pissed? It's not a pretty sight," Brady replied, adding a fake shiver for effect.  
  
"Whatever man," Dylan replied before turning his attention to Fox. "So, Fox my man, what's so special about this lady that has gotten you to walk down the infamous isle?" he asked. A small smile appeared on Fox's face at the thought of Theresa.  
  
"If you have to ask, you'll never know," Fox replied simply.  
  
"Ooh, she must be special if she's got you quoting Louis Armstrong," Dylan said.  
  
"She is," Fox replied with a smile.  
  
"So, how is she in bed?" Brad asked in his usual blunt manner.  
  
"Must you be so crude?" Brady asked disgustedly.  
  
"You've know me for years, do you really need me to answer that question?" Brad asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, back to my question, how good is Theresa in bed?" he asked with a smirk not noticing Antonio and Luis appear behind him.  
  
"Care to repeat that question?" Luis asked seriously.  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to find out how good Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald is in bed. Who knows, maybe she has a sister," Brad replied, not knowing who Luis and Antonio were.  
  
"No, she doesn't. But she does have two very protective older brothers, and you're looking at them," Antonio replied, getting in Brad's face. Brad visibly paled at Antonio's statement.  
  
"Oh.well.I was just joking.I didn't." Brad stuttered, trying to form a sentence.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Brad. He's always been outspoken like this, most people just learn to ignore him," Fox said, saving Brad from Luis and Antonio. Brad glared at Fox for his comment, but quickly wiped it away when he realized that it had worked on Luis and Antonio.  
  
"We'll do that," Luis said, looking at Brad one more time before turning his attention back to Fox. "We wanted to talk to you, got a minute?" he asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Fox replied. "Let's go," he said as he got up and followed them to a corner of the room. Upon reaching there, he saw Miguel was already sitting there.  
  
"Have a seat," Luis said as he and Antonio took a seat in front of him, next to Miguel.  
  
"So, what's this about?" Fox asked, although he already had an idea.  
  
"Theresa," Antonio replied. "Tomorrow, you're taking her away from the Lopez-Fitzgerald family, and welcoming her into the Crane family, and we want to make sure you good enough to take our sister away from us," he said seriously.  
  
"Um, okay," Fox replied somewhat nervously. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Really simple actually. Bottom line - if so much as make one tear drop fall from Theresa's eyes anytime that you are with her, we'll hunt you down like a dog. Okay?" Luis said seriously.  
  
"I would never intentionally hurt Theresa," Fox said defensively, upset that they would think so little of him.  
  
"We know that, and we're not accusing you of that," Antonio said. "But you have to understand where we're coming from. Not only are you taking her away from this family, but you're also taking her all the way to California. She's not going to have her brothers or mother to run to whenever she wants. After tomorrow, you're going to be the only family member she has over there. And we want to make sure that you understand this," he said.  
  
"I've taken pride in knowing that I was there to raise Theresa into the woman that she is today," Luis added. "She's gone through a lot in her life and she deserves nothing but happiness now, and I need to trust that you'll give that to her," he said.  
  
"Trust me, Luis, I'd do anything to make Theresa happy. You have my word," Fox said seriously after hearing their point of view.  
  
"That all we needed to know," Antonio said as they all stood up. After shaking hands with Fox, Luis and Antonio heading back to join the other men.  
  
"What about you, Miguel? I haven't heard a word from you," Fox said with a smile, almost daring Miguel to say something to him.  
  
"After what I did to your sister, I really don't think I have a right to threaten you," Miguel replied sheepishly while looking at Fox.  
  
"Yeah, you don't," Fox said seriously, staring hard at Miguel. After a few seconds, he broke out into a big smile. "I'm just kidding," he said with a laugh. Miguel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Yeah.yeah, I knew that," Miguel said unsuccessfully trying to sound confident.  
  
"Sure you did," Fox replied with a smile. "Come on, I've got a bachelor party to return to," he said as he and Miguel headed back to their tables.  
  
Later That Night.  
  
"Well that's it. You're last night as an un-wed man," Julian said as the limo pulled in front of the Crane mansion.  
  
"I guess it is," Fox replied.  
  
"How does it feel?" Brady asked.  
  
"Like I won a million dollars," he replied with a boyish smile.  
  
"Oh God, I'm going to get out of here before you start singing love songs," Julian replied jokingly. "Are you two coming?" he asked as he got out of the limo.  
  
"Yeah," Brady replied as he and Fox exited the limo.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go for a drive, I'll see you two later," Fox said as he headed to his jeep.  
  
"All right, don't stay out too late. Theresa will kill me if her groom misses his own wedding because he overslept," Brady replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be back in time," Fox replied before entering his car and pulling out.  
  
Fox drove around town aimlessly, just enjoying the serenity of the town. After fifteen or twenty minutes, Fox realized that he had somehow driven to Theresa's childhood house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight.  
  
"Maybe Theresa's still awake," he said to himself as he parked in the driveway. He quickly went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Pilar opened the door.  
  
"Fox," she said with surprise. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping, you have a big day ahead of you," she said as she let him in the house.  
  
"I know. I was driving around and I ended up here, so I decided to see if Theresa was awake," Fox replied.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? You can't even go one night without seeing her," Pilar said with a smile. Fox blushed at her statement.  
  
"Is she awake?" he asked shyly.  
  
"I think she is. She just went to her room about ten minutes so she should still be awake. I'm going to go to bed, so tell her to lock the door when you leave," Pilar replied.  
  
"All right, thanks," Fox replied as he started to make his way over to Theresa's old room.  
  
"Fox?" Pilar called out before left the room.  
  
"Yes?" he asked turning around.  
  
"Ivy may never have thought this, but it's going to be an honor to call you my son-in-law. I couldn't ask for a better one," she said with a smile as she went over and hugged him.  
  
"Thank- thank you," Fox said, surprised and touched by Pilar's admission. "I couldn't ask for a better mother-in-law," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Pilar replied. "Now go ahead and see Theresa, I know you can barely wait," she said with a smile. Fox laughed one more time before heading to Theresa's room. When he reached it he saw Theresa sitting by her desk, looking in her mirror. He entered, unnoticed, and closed the door behind him while still watching Theresa.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said softly, surprising her.  
  
"Fox!" she exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here, it's against tradition," she said.  
  
"Screw tradition," he replied. "I had to see you," he added. Theresa couldn't help but soften after his statement. She walked over and brought him into a loving hug.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you. I was already missing you," she said as she reached up and kissed him.  
  
"So how was your party?" Fox asked once Theresa had pulled away.  
  
"It was fun," Theresa replied as she led Fox to her bed. "I got a lot of interesting presents," she said with a blush.  
  
"Do I want to know what they are?" Fox asked warily seeing the blush that came across her face.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," she replied with a knowing smile. "Anyway, how was your party?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Pretty good, aside from the part where your brothers basically threatened my life," he replied.  
  
"Oh, God, what did they do?" she asked exasperatingly remembering how tough Luis used to be to her dates when they came to pick her up. Just picturing Luis and Antonio together was enough to make any little sister worry.  
  
"Nothing much. They basically told me to take care of you and that they'd hunt me down if I ever hurt you," Fox replied with a shrug.  
  
"Wow, they toned down," Theresa replied. "Luis used to tell my dates that he'd come after them with his gun," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I could see Luis saying that," Fox said with a laugh as he began to rub circles on Theresa's exposed stomach. "Anyway, enough about your brothers. I'd much rather be doing other things," he said as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Oh really?" Theresa asked with a smile. "And what would that be?" she teased.  
  
"I'll show you," Fox replied before climbing over Theresa and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.   
  
Theresa moaned at the intensity of the kiss and immediately wrapped her arms around Fox's neck. Fox began to kiss her all the way down her neck and started raise her tank top over her head.  
  
"Wait, we can't do this," Theresa groaned. "Mama's in the kitchen, she'll hear us," she said.  
  
"She went to sleep," Fox replied, barely removing his lips from her neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" Theresa asked, desperately wanting him to be right.  
  
"Yeah, she told me to tell you to lock up," Fox replied finally stopping his assault on her neck.  
  
"Good," Theresa said before allowing herself to succumb to Fox's love.   
  
  
  
"That was amazing," Theresa said with a goofy smile on her face almost an hour later.   
  
"I know," Fox replied, still a little breathless. They laid on the bed, wrapped in each other arms, for a while, each just enjoying the company of the other.  
  
"You have to start going," Theresa said softly while gently rubbing Fox's cheek.  
  
"Why can't I just stay here," he asked.  
  
"Because, Mama will have a fit if she realizes that you spent the night. Besides, you and I both know that neither one of us will be getting any sleep if you stay here. And I need my sleep, I have to look perfect," she said.  
  
"You always look perfect," Fox said rubbing his hands through her hair.  
  
"Compliments will get you no where," Theresa joked. "Come on, get dressed and I'll walk you to the door," she said as she climbed out of bed and threw on her nightwear. Once they were both fully dressed, she took his hand and led him to the front door.  
  
"Call me when you get home," she said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Fox replied, reaching down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she replied before he turned and entered his car. She watched him drive off before closing the door and heading to her room to get some sleep.  
  
Fox arrived at the mansion almost ten minutes later. He opened the door and prepared to go up to his room to get some sleep. Before he could even reach the stairs, a voice stopped him.  
  
"Well look who decided to finally show up," Ethan said condescendingly as he saw Fox enter the mansion.  
  
"Aww, isn't that nice, you decided to wait up for me," Fox said sarcastically.  
  
"Where were you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"In case you forgot, I had a bachelor party, most people tend to come home late after one of those," Fox replied with a roll of his eyes as he started going up the stairs.  
  
"Julian and Brady arrived almost an hour ago," Ethan said.  
  
"Thanks for the news report," Fox replied sardonically as he continued up the stairs.  
  
"Where the hell did you go?" Ethan asked, angry that Fox was barely acknowledging his presence.  
  
"None of your damn business," Fox replied not bothering to look at Ethan. He continued to climb the stairs and head to his room.  
  
Ethan stood, seething at Fox's behavior to him. 'He doesn't deserve to marry Theresa,' he thought to himself. 'I have to talk her out of this. Tonight's my last chance,' he said with resolution. He quickly gathered his coat and keys and headed out of the mansion to Theresa's house.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ethan stood outside the Lopez-Fitzgerald home contemplating whether or not he should ring the doorbell. 'If I ring the doorbell, Miguel or Pilar might answer it; and if they see me, they'll never let me talk to Theresa,' he thought.  
  
Coming to a decision, Ethan walked to the side of the house. When he reached Theresa's bedroom window he simply pulled it open, knowing that Theresa never locked her window. He quietly stepped into her room and admired her for a few seconds as she slept. Realizing that someone could walk in at any minute, he quickly stepped out of his daze and walked to Theresa.  
  
"Theresa.Theresa," he whispered while trying to gently shake her awake.  
  
"Fox? Is that you again, baby?" Theresa asked groggily, not bothering to open her eyes. 'So that's where he was,' Ethan thought angrily to himself as he imagined Fox alone with Theresa in her room.  
  
"Fox, I told you to go home," Theresa said tiredly with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Theresa, it's not Fox, it's Ethan," he said trying to wake her up. It worked. Theresa's eyes snapped open at the sound of Ethan's name and she quickly reached over to turn on her room light.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" she asked as she climbed out of her bed and retreated away from Ethan.  
  
"I came to talk to you, and I climbed through your window," Ethan replied.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Theresa said in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake up Miguel or her mother. "I could have you arrested for breaking in and entering," she said.  
  
"I just wanted to help you," Ethan replied trying to calm down Theresa.  
  
"You could help me by leaving my room and staying the hell away from me," Theresa snapped.  
  
"Theresa, you don't know what you're getting into by marrying Fox," Ethan said, choosing to ignore her last statement, however painful it was.  
  
"I really don't think my marriage to Fox is any of your business," Theresa replied rudely.  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have entered my life in the first place," Theresa bit out, sending a pang of guilt and hurt through Ethan.  
  
"I know that I hurt you, but I never did it intentionally. Fox, on the other hand, he would intentionally hurt you. Just look at the words he said to Ivy last month. If he did that to his own mother, what do you think he'd do to you?" Ethan asked, trying to make her understand.  
  
"First of all, Ivy deserved every little thing that Fox said to her. If anything, Fox went a little too easy on her, considering they way she treated him. And secondly, Fox would never, in a million years, intentionally hurt me. He loves me and when I'm with him, I have no doubts that I'm the only woman in his heart, that's more than I could ever say when I was with you. Now I have no idea what's wrong with you or Gwen, but both of you are becoming thorns in my sides and I'm getting sick of defending my relationship with Fox to either one of you. Get out Ethan; get out of my house and my life. If you ever try to even talk to me again, I will have you arrested," she said strictly.  
  
"Theresa, I-"  
  
"Now!" Theresa said forcefully.  
  
Ethan looked at Theresa sadly, realizing that he would never have her again. He put his head down dejectedly as he headed to her window. Theresa followed closely behind him, wanting to make sure that he was gone before she went back to sleep. Ethan climbed out of the window, but turned around before walking away.  
  
"I've always loved you, Theresa. And at one point, I know you loved me too," he said, looking into her eyes that had now become cold and unaffectionate.  
  
"And I'm still wondering how I managed to do that," she said coldly before slamming the window shut and locking it. She then pulled her curtains closed, blocking Ethan from seeing anything.  
  
Ethan stood outside Theresa's window for almost ten minutes pondering over the greatest loss of his life. He probably would have stayed there all night if a noise from behind him hadn't caught his attention. He turned around and saw Chad approaching him.  
  
"Chad? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.  
  
"I called the mansion to see how you were doing, you know, with the wedding and all," he said sympathetically. "Anyway, Gwen told me that you weren't home and after thinking for a minute or two, I realized this is where you'd probably be," he ended.  
  
"She's really getting married tomorrow," Ethan said sadly as he looked back at her window.  
  
"You've known about this for months, Ethan," Chad replied.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier," he replied with a sigh. "I guess I just always thought she'd cancel it and come back to me."  
  
"For what?" Chad asked somewhat rudely. Ethan was his friend, and he had been there for him whenever he needed, but he was really getting annoyed with his attitude toward Theresa.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ethan asked, surprised by Chad's rude tone.  
  
"You heard me," Chad replied. "Why the hell would Theresa come running back to you? You're freaking married! And for some reason, you seem to forget that fact."  
  
"Chad, you know I only married Gwen because I thought she was pregnant," Ethan replied.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you married her. No one forced you to propose, you did that on your own free will, so stop acting like someone held a gun to your head," he said irritably.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Ethan asked confused.  
  
"Because I'm sick of the way you've been acting. It's okay for you to get married and start a family, but it's not okay for Theresa? How the hell is that fair?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not saying that I don't want Theresa to get married and start a family, because I do. I just always wanted to be the one that she did it with. And I know that it's too late now, I've hurt her too much, but did she have to move on with Fox?" he asked meanly. Chad rolled his eyes at the disgusted way Ethan said Fox's name before he replied.  
  
"And what the hell is wrong with Fox?" he asked. "I've gotten to know him a lot, since I decided to participate in his wedding, and he's a really good guy."  
  
"No he isn't," Ethan replied. "And I still haven't fully forgiven you for agreeing to be in that wedding," he said angrily.  
  
"And I don't give a damn!" Chad replied, not liking the way Ethan was talking to him. "Who needs your damn forgiveness? And if I were you, Ethan, I'd watch what you say to me, because right now, I'm the only friend you've got," he said.  
  
Ethan stared at Chad, and could tell that he had really pissed him off. He took a few calming breaths before speaking up again.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Forget about it," Chad said, already letting the argument drop.  
  
"But Chad, you have to understand. No one knows Fox like I do. He's one of the biggest screw-ups ever," he said.  
  
"And what? You're 'Mr. Perfect'?" he asked sarcastically. "Ethan have you ever really sat down and thought of all the pain you caused Theresa?"  
  
"Of course I have. I know I hurt her when I decided to marry Gwen," he replied.  
  
"Not just that, I mean all the pain, starting from the first time you kissed her," Chad said. "First of all, you kiss her while you're still dating Gwen, only to tell her that it was basically a mistake. Then you date both her and Gwen at the same time just so that you could decide who you wanted to be with. You promise to be with her forever, but turn your back on her when she accidentally married Julian. And may I point out that the only reason she was with Julian was to get him to take you back into the Crane family. Then, to add salt to her wounds, you propose to Gwen in front of her and later flaunt your marriage and happiness in her face. From day one, Ethan, you have brought nothing but pain and tears to Theresa's life. But look at Fox. He makes that girl happier than she's ever been in her life. Before Fox, I couldn't remember the last time Theresa smiled genuinely without having secrets hold her down. Fox somehow managed to take away all the hurt and pain that you caused her, and just looking at him when he's with her, you can tell that he'd gladly give up everything dear to him if it somehow brought a smile to her face. Now I'm sorry that you have this big sibling rivalry with Fox, but you cannot stand here and tell me that Fox is a screw-up that doesn't deserve Theresa, because he'd do anything for that girl. And from where I'm standing, the only screw-up is you."  
  
Ethan stood there, shocked and angered by Chad's words. One part of him wanted to attack Chad, wanted to hurt him for saying those words to him. Another part of him wanted to break down and cry at the honesty of his words. But he couldn't do either. He was frozen in place as he replayed Chad's words in his head over and over again. 'From day one, Ethan, you have brought nothing but pain and tears to Theresa's life.' Each time he heard the words in his head, they cut him like a knife. 'God, Chad's right. What right do I have to choose whom Theresa marries? Hell, with the way I treated her, I don't even deserve to call her a friend,' he thought.  
  
Chad looked at Ethan and could see all the emotions running through his head. He saw the anger, hurt, pain, sadness, and finally, realization come across his face. After he had said the words to Ethan, he knew it would hurt him. And although he didn't want his friend to be in pain, he had to make him realize that he was the bad guy in this entire situation, not Fox. Looking up at Ethan again, Chad saw that he was barely holding back his tears.  
  
"Hey, Ethan, let's get you out of here, it's really late," he said sincerely as he started to lead Ethan away from Theresa's window.  
  
"What? Yeah, okay, sure," Ethan replied numbly. He barely felt himself being pulled by Chad toward his car. He didn't even realize when Fox put him in the passenger seat and settle himself in the driver's seat.  
  
"I'll drive you home since I walked over here," he said, seeing the confused look on Ethan's face.  
  
"No, no. I can't go to the mansion. Gwen will ask too many questions. Take me somewhere else, please?" Ethan pleaded.  
  
"All right, you can stay at my place for the night," Chad replied before starting the car and driving away. Ten minutes later they arrived at Chad's studio.  
  
"You can take the couch, while I stay in my room," he said. Ethan barely registered his voice. "Are you going to be okay?" Chad asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine," Ethan replied unconvincingly.  
  
"All right," Chad replied. He knew he was lying but he was too tired to question him further. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said before retreating to him room.  
  
Ethan sat on the couch, still caught up in a daze. Realizing that he wouldn't be falling asleep soon, Ethan got up and looked around the studio. He noticed various pictures of Chad and Whitney together. There were pictures of Simone and Whitney, and even one of Whitney, Chad, Eve, and T.C. together. Ethan stopped in his tracks when he saw a picture of Whitney, Theresa, and Fox. Fox's arms were around Theresa's waist and Theresa was looking at Fox with a huge smile on her face, obviously laughing at something that Fox had said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"But look at Fox. He makes that girl happier than she's ever been in her life. Before Fox, I couldn't remember the last time Theresa smiled genuinely without having secrets hold her down."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ethan quickly put the picture face down, not ready to deal with them yet. He walked back over to the couch and saw another picture on the nightstand next to the couch. It was a picture of Chad, Whitney, Theresa, and himself, taken years ago. He grabbed the picture frame and stared at the picture. He couldn't stop the sad smile that came across his face as he touched Theresa's face.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have entered my life in the first place,"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ethan didn't realize the tears that fell from his eyes until they completely blurred his vision. Lying down, Ethan brought the picture frame close to his heart and cried himself to sleep.  
  
TBC.  
  
Next Chapter - The Big Day!!!  
  
Please leave feedback!!!  
  
A/N - First, sorry it took so long for me to update, I just couldn't seem to find time. And after writing this, I realized the ff.net didn't accept NC-17 parts anymore, so I had to rewrite an entire section and delete the NC-17 section. Sorry about that. Secondly, I've realized that I've done everything I've wanted to do to this story. When I originally had this idea, I planned to eventually just have Ethan and Miguel track down Theresa and Charity and realize that they were happy on their own. However, as you know, it didn't go that way. Too many ideas kept popping into my head, and I decided to just take a different direction. However, I realize that I've basically gotten to the point where the story must end. I love writing this story, but I don't want to drag it out to the point where you, and I, get tired of it. So most likely, the next chapter will be the last, unless I decide to write an epilogue, which is very possible. So if I do, the epilogue will be the last chapter. You guys are the best, and I appreciate all the feedback you have given me and I hope you show the same support on my second fic, A Crane's Flight. Thanks to all of you!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Pilar walked into Theresa's room the next morning and saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. She watched her for a few seconds before reaching over and shaking her awake.  
  
"Theresita, mija, wake up," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Ten more minutes, Mama," Theresa replied groggily before bringing her blanket over her head and falling asleep again.  
  
"Theresa, you've got to get up. You're getting married today," Pilar said. At the sound of the word 'married,' Theresa threw her blanket to the floor and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Oh my God! The wedding! I've got to go! Where's the limo? And my dress? I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed as she rushed around her room.  
  
"Mija, relax," Pilar said, grabbing Theresa in her arms to prevent her from walking.  
  
"Mama, I don't have time!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Everything is taken care of. Charity came over earlier and picked up your dress. She went to drop it at the church and she, along with Samantha and Vicky, went to pick up Whitney. They'll all be arriving here, in the limo, in a couple of minutes," she explained.  
  
"Really?" Theresa asked, finally calming down.  
  
"Yes. Now, why don't you go take a shower while I make breakfast for you and your bridesmaids, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," Theresa replied with a smile. "Thanks Mama," she said reaching to hug her mother.  
  
"No problem, now hurry up and shower, you've got a busy day ahead of you," she said before leaving the room. Theresa took a few more calming breaths before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Fox, Fox, wake up," Brady said trying to wake up Fox.  
  
"Five more minutes, Resa," Fox mumbled  
  
"Well, I've been called a lot of things, but Resa isn't one of them," Brady replied with a laugh. He tried to shake Fox awake again, but realized it wasn't working. Coming to a decision, Brady picked up a pillow from the bed and hit Fox hard on the head.  
  
"Ow!" Fox exclaimed, jumping up and rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?" he asked Brady angrily.  
  
"I was just trying to wake you up," Brady said innocently, trying, in vain, to hide his smile. "Anyway, now that you're awake, hurry up and get ready. You've got a wedding to attend," he said. Fox's glare turned into a smile when Brady mentioned the wedding.  
  
"Yes, you're getting married, now please stop making that goofy face," Brady said referring to the childish smile that came across Fox's face.  
  
"Shut up," Fox replied before getting out of bed. "Are we picking Chad up, or is he meeting us here?" he asked Brady.  
  
"He said he'd meet us here because he had to come by anyway," Brady replied.  
  
"For what?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"I'm not sure, I didn't bother asking. Anyway, hurry up and get ready, I'm going to go check on Julian and Alistair," he said.  
  
"All right," Fox replied before walking into his bathroom.  
  
Ethan woke to the sound of someone humming softly. He looked around, confused about his surroundings. He looked at the picture frame in his hand and suddenly, yesterday night's events came rushing back to him. Turning around, Ethan saw Chad walk out of his room.  
  
"Hey, Ethan you're up. I was just about to wake you myself," Chad said as he headed toward Ethan.  
  
"I want to thank you for letting me stay here for the night," Ethan said as he rose from the couch and put the frame in its original position.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for," Chad replied as he put his jacket on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ethan asked as he saw Chad put on his boots.  
  
"I kind of have to be at the Crane mansion, for the wedding," he said softly, not wanting to add to Ethan's pain.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the wedding," Ethan said mournfully.  
  
"Yeah, I told Brady I'd meet them over there since I have to drop you off anyway," he explained.  
  
"I see," Ethan replied.  
  
"Are you going the wedding?" Chad asked quietly.  
  
"Gwen and I weren't exactly on the guest list," Ethan replied bitterly.  
  
"Well you could always go to the reception. It's in a hall at the country club; Fox told me that everyone is invited to that."  
  
"I don't think he had us in mind when he said that," Ethan replied.  
  
"Well you never know. I doubt they'll let your presence spoil their day. They probably won't even care if you and Gwen are there," Chad said as he grabbed his keys.  
  
"Well, we'll see," Ethan replied.  
  
"All right, come on, let's go. I'm already a little late," he said as he headed to the door. Ethan grabbed his jacket and followed Chad out of the room grudgingly.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the mansion. Upon entering the mansion, they were greeted with the sight of Gwen.  
  
"Ethan! Where have you been? I was so worried," she said as she heading to him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm sure you were," Ethan said sarcastically as he lightly pushed Gwen away from him.  
  
"Thank you for bringing him back safely," Gwen said to Chad, ignoring Ethan's sarcastic remark.  
  
"No problem, Gwen," Chad replied. At that moment, Brady and Fox came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Chad," Brady said, heading over to him.  
  
"Hey guys," Chad said shaking hands with Brady and Fox. "Sorry I'm a little late, I overslept," he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We were just about to eat breakfast anyway," Fox replied. He looked at Ethan and saw that he was still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday.  
  
"Where were you last night?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Out," Ethan snapped, not bothering to explain further.  
  
"Fine by me," Fox replied, seeing that Ethan was really pissed off. "Anyway, come on Chad, you can join us for breakfast," he said as he headed out of the room, soon followed by Brady and Chad.  
  
"Ethan, where were you?" Gwen asked once everyone had left the foyer.  
  
"None of your business," he replied.  
  
"I'm your wife, I have a right to know where you were the last few hours," she replied rudely.  
  
"I don't give a damn about your rights," he said scornfully. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and hopefully sleep this day away," he said heading toward the staircase.  
  
"We're going to Fox and Theresa's wedding reception," Gwen said, surprising Ethan.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You heard me. We're going to that reception, and that's final," she replied. A shocked expression came across Ethan's face. "Oh don't look so surprised, Ethan. You and I both know that if I didn't want to go, you'd find some way to sneak out and go to the reception. I'm just saving you the trouble."  
  
"Why?" Ethan asked confused.  
  
"For me. Maybe after you see Theresa and Fox happily married, you'll realize that you two are over and that I'm your wife," Gwen replied sternly. "Now be ready early, because I don't want to be late. I want to slip in almost completely unnoticeably. We'll stay for a little while, and then we're gone. And if I see you go anywhere near Theresa without me around, I'll tell Fox in a heartbeat."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, it's a promise. See, I sat up in bed all last night wondering where you were. Naturally, I figured out that you were most likely at Theresa's house. And after making that not-so-shocking realization, I came to my own resolution: I'm sick of this, Ethan."  
  
"Sick of what?" he asked, annoyed by Gwen's attitude.  
  
"I'm sick of always playing second best to Theresa. Ever since she entered our lives, I have constantly had to try to live up to her in one way or another, and I'm tired of it! I am your wife-"  
  
"Not by choice!" Ethan exclaimed, interrupting Gwen. He saw a look of hurt come across her face briefly before it was replaced by steel.  
  
"Yes, I know you married me out of obligation, Ethan. You've made that painfully obvious," she said. "And I know that the way I got you to marry me was low and selfish, but you still stood there in front of the priest and promised to love and cherish me forever. And after hearing all of the things I've done to get you back, you still haven't asked for a divorce."  
  
"As a favor to you," Ethan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well you haven't done me any favors," Gwen replied. "Call me crazy, but staying married to someone while it is unbelievably obvious that you'd rather be with someone else, is not what I call a favor! When we got married, you promised to love me till death do us part. And I may not have your love, but I'll be damned if I don't have your respect. I have been by your side since we were children, and I've continued to stand by you even when I knew that your mind was constantly on Theresa. Yes, I made a few mistakes, but it doesn't overshadow all the things I have done for you."  
  
"Done for me? What the hell have you ever done for me, besides lie?" Ethan yelled.  
  
"I have loved you unconditionally, despite all the times you bounced back between Theresa and I!" Gwen exclaimed. "Unlike Theresa, I didn't give up on you. I didn't just decide that you weren't worth it and move on to your brother. I stood by, waiting, because I knew you were worth it. Did Theresa do that for you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not having this conversation," Ethan said, not wanting to answer Gwen's question.  
  
"Of course you're not! Because that would mean, you'd have to finally admit that I'm all you have. That's the only reason why you haven't divorced me yet; you know that you wouldn't be able to survive without having someone by your side always telling you what to do and how to live. And if you were honest with yourself, you'd admit that that's the reason Theresa left you in the first place. You didn't know what you wanted and you still don't."  
  
"And I suppose you know what's best for me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I don't. But I know what's best for me, and that's someone who doesn't make it his mission in life to make me feel like dirt. Believe it or not, I did and still do love you, Ethan. And I'm willing to stay your wife, even if there is no intimacy between us because, like you, I also don't know how I would live my life without always having you by my side. But if you persist on ignoring and insulting me, I will find a way."  
  
"So, what's this? Some kind of ultimatum?" he asked, not liking either choice.  
  
"That's up to you to decide," Gwen said calmly. "Now, I've got some things to do and I've already wasted too much time. When I get back, we'll get ready and head over to the country club," she said in a voice that left no room for argument. She gathered her purse and coat and headed for the door. "Think about what I said," she said before turning around and leaving Ethan to stand on the staircase pondering her words.  
  
"We're here," Samantha yelled as they entered the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
"Must you be so loud?" Vicky asked with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Samantha said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"You're all here!" Theresa exclaimed as she came into the living room. "You have no idea how freaked out I was this morning. And while I was in the shower, I went through 101 things that could go wrong today."  
  
"Well they were completely pointless, because this wedding happening no matter what. I've made sure of that," Charity said with a smile.  
  
"Let's hope you're right," Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"Of course she is," Whitney said. "Now come on, we have a lot to do, starting with feeding me," she said. Everyone laughed at her comment.  
  
"All right, Mama made us all breakfast, let's go," Theresa said, leading them to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay?" Whitney asked Theresa once everyone was in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Theresa asked confused.  
  
"I talked to Chad this morning, and he told me that Ethan stopped by really late last night," Whitney explained.  
  
"How did Chad know?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Apparently, he knew Ethan would be at your house since he wasn't at home, so he came by and saw him by your window."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yeah, so are you okay?" she asked with a concerned expression.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. I dealt with Ethan and threatened to have him arrested if he ever came near me again," she said with a smile. Whitney laughed at her comment.  
  
"I can't believe how different you are from the lovesick Theresa who would have given her life for Ethan," Whitney said.  
  
"People change," Theresa said with a shrug.  
  
"Obviously. Look at you! You're about to get married!" she said excitedly. "I remember when we were kids and you would always say you were going to have the biggest wedding ever. Back then I thought you were the craziest girl ever, I never thought you'd actually make it happen."  
  
"You know me Whit, I always make my dreams come true," Theresa replied with a smile.  
  
"No doubt about that," Whitney replied with a small smile.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Theresa asked seeing that Whitney had something else on her mind.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just so weird," she said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I know this is supposed to be a happy occasion, and I'm so happy for you, but I can't help but remember that it'll only be a matter of time before you're back in California and I'm without my best friend all over again," she said sadly.  
  
"Aw, Whitney, don't think like that," Theresa said as a few tears slid down her face. "I'll only be a phone call away and you know I'll be visiting as often as possible. Not to mention that you can stop by any time you want. Once Chad's record label gets going, he'll be in and out of California every other week, and you can be with him."  
  
"You're right, I don't know why I'm letting this get to me so much," Whitney said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
  
"Because things are changing. It seems like just yesterday, you and I were sitting on this couch watching cartoons and playing with dolls," Theresa replied as she remember her childhood times with Whitney. "You really are the best friend anyone could ask for, you know that right?" she said to Whitney.  
  
"Thanks, but I have to disagree. I'd say you're the best," Whitney replied with a smile.  
  
"You'll always be my sister, Whit."  
  
"And you'll always be mine, Resa."  
  
"All right, enough with the tears! God knows I'm going to shed a lot of them during the wedding. Come on, we've got a homemade breakfast waiting for us!" she said as she hugged Whitney one more time and dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the girls had finished eating and were preparing to head over to the church.  
  
"Okay, now are you sure we have everything?" Theresa asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes!" everyone exclaimed exasperatingly.  
  
"I just want to be sure," Theresa replied sheepishly.  
  
"Theresa, don't worry," Charity said. "We took care of everything. All you have to worry about is getting there and being ready on time."  
  
"All right, all right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous," she replied.  
  
"Don't worry about, it's natural," Whitney said. "Now come on, we still have to do your hair and makeup," she said.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Theresa said walking out of the house and to the limo, followed closely by everyone else.  
  
Arriving at the church twenty minutes later, the ladies were greeted with the site of Sheridan and Beth.  
  
"What are you guys doing here so early?" Theresa asked them.  
  
"We came to help. We knew that taking care of four bridesmaids and a bride would be too much for Pilar," Sheridan replied.  
  
"Thanks, that'll be very helpful," Pilar replied.  
  
"Well, let's head over to the dressing room and get started," Theresa said before the ladies entered the dressing room and started to prepare.  
  
The next few hours consisted of all the ladies running around trying to get ready. Hairsprays were being sprayed, makeup was being done, and a whole lot of confusion was going around. They had finally gotten ready and Theresa had just slipped into her wedding dress when Jessica came in.  
  
"Wow, you guys look so pretty," she gushed. "Especially you, Theresa, you look beautiful," she said as she went over to hug her.  
  
"Thank you, Jessica," Theresa said, unable to stop smiling. "Are most of the guests here yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that place is packed! I cannot believe how many famous people you guys know. Everywhere I look, I see another celebrity," she said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like them," Theresa replied.  
  
"And not to mention the reporters and camera crew outside the church. Every freaking television network has a reporter out there," she added.  
  
"None of them have gotten in, right?" Charity asked.  
  
"No, a few have tried, but the security men are making sure that the only camera crew in there is the reporter that you gave a specific invitation to," Jessica replied.  
  
"All right then, so everything is set?" Theresa asked in confirmation.  
  
"Pretty much. Father Lonnigan said he's ready to start whenever you and Fox are ready," she replied.  
  
"Thanks for the update," Theresa said. "Would you mind checking to see if Fox is ready?" she asked Charity.  
  
"No problem, Sammy, Vicky, and I were heading over there anyway," Charity replied.  
  
"Thanks," Theresa said.  
  
"You're welcome, we'll see you at the start of the altar," she said, hugging Theresa one last time before leaving with Samantha and Vicky to Fox's dressing room.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in," Fox said as he continued to fix his tie.  
  
"Well, look at you, don't you look nice in a tuxedo?" Charity said as they entered the room.  
  
"Well, I do try," Fox joked. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We wanted to spend a few minutes with our older brother before he became a married man," Vicky replied.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm still wondering if this is the same guy that considered sex with different women, a hobby," Samantha joked.  
  
"What can I say, Theresa does that to me," Fox said with a smile.  
  
"We can tell," Vicky said. "God, it's going to be so weird to look at you as a married man now. You've always been such a carefree, single, on-the-prowl kind of guy," she said.  
  
"Am I sensing a sentimental scene coming up?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, don't get too excited. We just came to kind of say goodbye to the crazy guy that we've grown up with," Samantha said.  
  
"If you think married life is going to change me tremendously, you're sadly mistaken. I'll still be there to grill everyone of your boyfriend's and I'll still embarrass you if I feel the need to," Fox said to Vicky and Sammy. Charity laughed at his comment. "And don't think you're off the hook, either," he said turning to Charity. "I'll be watching you even more now that you're going to be living with Brady," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Charity said with a smile of her own.  
  
"I love you girls so much. I couldn't ask for better sisters," he said seriously.  
  
"And we couldn't ask for a better brother," Vicky said. "Congratulations, Nicky," she said, using her childhood nickname for him.  
  
"I swear, you three are the only people I would allow to call me Nicky. I hate that name," he said.  
  
"That's why we call you it," Samantha said with a smile.  
  
"So, big brother, are you ready to get married?" Charity asked.  
  
"I'm more than ready," Fox said with a smile.  
  
"All right then, we'll go tell Theresa so that this wedding can finally start," Samantha said as she, Vicky, and Charity hugged Fox one last time before heading back to Theresa's room.  
  
Fox turned back to the mirror and fixed his suit one last time. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at how far he had come in life since he first arrived in Harmony all those years ago.  
  
"Hey, Fox, come on, I got to get you out there," Brady said from the doorway.  
  
"All right, I'll be right there," Fox replied. He checked himself over one last time in the mirror before heading toward the door. "Today is the day all your dreams come true," he said to himself as he left the room.  
  
"He's ready, Resa," Charity said from the doorway.  
  
"All right, thanks, I'll see you at the start of the altar," she said as she put her veil on.  
  
"This is it, Mama," she said, turning to Pilar.  
  
"Yes, it is. Congratulations, mija, you've really grown up," Pilar said.  
  
"Thank you, Mama. All right, come on, I've got a groom waiting for me!" she said as she headed out of the door. She arrived at the altar way and was greeted with the site of her entire bridal party and Luis.  
  
"Hey, little sis, you ready?" Luis asked.  
  
"Definitely," Theresa said with a huge smile. "I want to thank you again for giving me away, Luis. You've always been like a father to me," she said.  
  
"Don't bother thanking me, I consider it an honor. I'm proud of you, Resa," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Luis. I've always wanted to make you proud," she replied.  
  
"All right, all right, we're going to start the music now," a choir singer said. "Everybody line up."  
  
"Here we go," Theresa said to herself as the first chord resonated in the church filled with hundreds of people.  
  
Fox stood at the altar, anxiously waiting for Theresa to appear. He watched as the flower girl, Theresa's little cousin Maria, and the ring bearer, Fox's distant cousin Jake, made their way down the isle. Next, he saw Brady and Charity proceed down the isle, arm in arm. Victoria and Alistair and then Samantha and Julian followed them. Finally Whitney and Chad closed off the wedding train.  
  
As soon as Chad and Whitney had taken the positions, the wedding march started to play. Everyone stood up and turned around, wanting to see Theresa. After a few seconds, Theresa emerged at the end of the altar with Luis by her side. Fox felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Theresa. She looked absolutely stunning, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. There were gasps heard all around the church at Theresa's appearance; but Fox heard none of them. He was focused on Theresa, and only Theresa. He watched as she continued to make her way toward him, a huge smile plastered on her face. When she reached him, Fox couldn't help but openly gaze at Theresa. He almost forgot that there were people in the room. The sound of Theresa's voice knocked him out of his reverie.  
  
"You look very handsome," she whispered.  
  
"You look amazing," Fox replied, still amazed by her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied softly. "Now, let's get married," she said, turning to Father Lonnigan. Father Lonnigan smiled at both of them before starting the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald and Nicolas Foxworth Crane."he started.  
  
The ceremony went by somewhat quickly and before anyone knew it, Theresa and Fox were about to recite their vows to one another.  
  
"Theresa, why don't you go first," Father Lonnigan said.  
  
"All right," Theresa said, turning to stare at Fox. "Fox, from the day I met you, I knew you were going to be like no one I'd ever known before. You sat there while I told you all of my hopes and dreams and you never once laughed at me or made me feel like they were unconquerable. In my toughest time, you dropped everything and followed me across country just to keep me safe and protected. No one has ever done anything that extreme for me. Since the two of us have been together, you have made me feel like I could do anything in the world. You stand by me and support me in everything I do and I can't thank you enough. You are my true love, my future husband, my confidant, and my best friend. And I love you so much for everything you have done for me. I am honored to be standing up here with you right now and I promise to be an amazing wife. I promise to love and support you for all the days of my life."  
  
Fox could barely hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at Theresa's words. To see her say those words with nothing but love reflected in her eyes made him feel like he had just died and gone to heaven. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.  
  
"Fox, it's your turn," Father Lonnigan said. Fox smiled at Theresa and took her hand in his before reciting his vows.  
  
"Wow, Resa, that was amazing," he started. "You and I both know that I never thought I'd make it here. Just the idea of falling in love was like a joke to me. But you've made me believe in things I never thought I'd believe in. Being with you has made me have more faith in myself and in our relationship. Words really can't express how much I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, your frown, your eyes; God, I love every little thing about you. Just the thought of being able to spend the rest of my life with you, brings me more joy than you or anyone else will ever know. And every morning I wake up, I thank God for bringing you into my life and allowing me to love you. I am still amazed and overjoyed that out of all the men in the world, I'll have the privilege of calling you my wife. You are my best friend, my rock, and my one and only love and I swear to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much I really do love you."  
  
By this moment, Theresa, and many other women in the church, had tears welling up in their eyes. Theresa looked into Fox's eyes and could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. She reached up and wiped the single tear that slipped down his face. Fox in turn put his hand on Theresa's face and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.  
  
"May I have the rings please?" Father Lonnigan asked hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt the special moment between Fox and Theresa. Fox and Theresa turned to Brady and Charity to retrieve their gold, diamond studded wedding bands.  
  
"Fox, slip the ring on Theresa's finger." Fox did as he said. "Now, repeat after me, 'With this ring.'"  
  
"With this ring,"  
  
"I seal my vow."  
  
"I seal my vow."  
  
"Now, Theresa, slip the ring on Fox's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring.'"  
  
"With this ring,"  
  
"I seal my vow."  
  
"I seal my vow."  
  
"By the power vested in me by the St. Margaret Mary's Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Fox stared at Theresa with a large grin on his face before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss. Neither one of them heard the loud clapping and cheering going on around them; they were consumed by each other. After almost a minute, they finally pulled away and turned to their guests.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Nicolas Foxworth Crane," Father Lonnigan said, receiving louder cheers and claps from the audience.  
  
Fox and Theresa smiled broadly at their guests before slowly making their way down the isle, followed by the wedding train. Once they were in the main entrance of the church, Fox and Theresa were attacked with hugs from everyone that was in the wedding.  
  
"Congratulations guys!!" Charity said excitedly as she pulled Theresa into a tight hug. "We're officially sisters!"  
  
"Thanks Charity!" Theresa said just as excited as Charity and everyone around her. They continued to exchange hugs until Pilar came back to greet them.  
  
"Oh, Theresita, my baby, you're looked so beautiful out there," she said, not bothering to hide the tears that were falling down her face. "Congratulations, mija. May you both have nothing but love and happiness in your marriage," she said as she reached over and pulled Fox into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Pilar," Fox replied.  
  
"All right, guys, we have to get to the Country Club to make sure that everything is set up," Brady said, trying to make sure everything was on schedule.  
  
"He's right," Chad said. "We should start piling into the limo. You two have your own private limo, right?" he asked Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Yes, so we'll be meeting you guys there," Theresa replied.  
  
"All right, well Brady and I will go let the guests know that we're heading to the Country Club so that they can all start heading over there," Charity said.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you there," Theresa said before reaching to hug everyone one more time before she and Fox left the church.  
  
Half an hour later, everyone was sitting and talking in a large, spacious hall at the Country Club, awaiting the arrival of Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Nicolas Crane," the DJ said. Everyone stood and started clapping as Fox and Theresa entered the hall and made their way over to their table.  
  
"Thank you all very much," Fox said into the microphone. "It feels great to have so many loved ones around us as we celebrate this joyous occasion. Please, dance, eat, and enjoy yourselves," he said before handing the microphone back to the DJ.  
  
"Well, you heard the groom, he said enjoy yourselves, so I'll help you with a few upbeat songs," the DJ said as he put in a CD.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mrs. Crane?" Fox asked Theresa.  
  
"Yes you may," Theresa said with a smile as Fox led her to the dance floor.  
  
"I love you," Theresa said as they danced.  
  
"And I love you," Fox said before leaning down to kiss Theresa as he pulled her tighter to him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You see that, Ethan? You'll never be able to come between that," Gwen said from her seat next to Ethan. They were seated in the far corner, so that no one would notice them, but they still had a perfect view of Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Shut up," Ethan said to Gwen.  
  
"I heard a few people talking. They said Theresa's vows to Fox were unbelievably touching and sweet. They said that you could feel the love she felt for him in her words," Gwen taunted.  
  
"I said shut up," Ethan said.  
  
"I'm just trying to help you realize that it's finally over. After years and years of participating in the Ethan/Theresa drama, it's finally come to end," Gwen said.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Gwen," Ethan said irritably.  
  
"Good, now maybe you'll finally accept me as your wife," Gwen said.  
  
"You still purposely ruined my life by sending that tabloid to the newspaper, don't think I'll accept you that easily," he said coldly.  
  
"Will you ever let that go?" Gwen asked exasperatingly.  
  
"No, because whether you realize it or not, it hurt, and you didn't give any regards as to how I would feel. You were just too consumed with making Theresa take the wrap for it," he said angrily.  
  
"I know, and I've already apologized for the hurt it caused you - but I won't do it again. We talked about this Ethan, and it's time you made your choice. Now do you still want to stay married with me or will I be receiving divorce papers in the mail?" she asked.  
  
"I don't love you Gwen, and sometimes, I can downright hate you when I think of how you cost me Theresa," Ethan replied.  
  
"I see," Gwen said, as she gathered her belongings and prepared to leave.  
  
"But, you were right. I've always had someone in my life that supported me fully, whether I was right or wrong. And as much as I hate to admit it, I really don't know how to live with out someone always there by my side, making me feel like I'm somebody," Ethan said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I'm saying that you shouldn't expect to see any divorce papers," Ethan said reluctantly. "As much as you piss me off, I know that you're the only who is willing to put up with me. But don't get any ideas; there will be absolutely no intimacy between us. Just the sight of you can repulse me," he added.  
  
"If this is going to work, you're going to have to respect me. I won't stand for your hurtful comments and rude insults," Gwen said firmly.  
  
"Whatever, there's no point anyway, your heart is as cold as ice," he said with a roll of his eyes. Gwen involuntarily flinched at Ethan's words. Was this really what she wanted for the rest of her life? She looked back to the dance floor to see Fox lovingly caressing Theresa's cheeks with a bright smile on his face. Turning to Ethan, her husband, she saw him glaring coldly at Fox as he sipped his brandy.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Ethan asked rudely, noticing that Gwen was staring at him.  
  
"No reason," Gwen said. 'Just wondering when my life became such a living hell.'  
  
"They look great together, don't they?" Julian said as he took a seat by a lonely Ivy.  
  
"Who?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Fox and Theresa. Don't try to hide it, I saw you watching them," Julian said.  
  
"I was just wondering how many lies Theresa told to get Fox to walk down that isle," Ivy lied.  
  
"Stop acting, Ivy. You and I both know that Theresa didn't have to lie or manipulate Fox in any way. You know that she truly loves him and that she's perfect for him, so stop pretending to hate her guts. You know you were wrong, so admit it," Julian said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"You think that just because you realized your mistakes a little quicker than me, that you're better? Well you're not. Incase you forgot, you were just as cold and ruthless as me," Ivy said harshly.  
  
"And yet, I have the forgiveness of all my children. What do you have?" he asked. Ivy stayed silent. "Exactly, you have nothing. And you still don't get the point. You and I being cold and ruthless wasn't even the main problem with our children. They knew we were Cranes and that it was natural for us to be cruel, it was our attitude toward them that caused a rift between all of us. You focused all of your attention on Ethan and I simply didn't care about any of them. That's the real problem, Ivy, and you still couldn't figure it out. Just because you feel bad and shed a few tears doesn't necessarily mean that you've learned a lesson from any of this," he said as he got up and prepared to walk away.  
  
"Julian, wait!" Ivy said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"What is it, Ivy?" he asked, with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Did you really have to beg Fox to invite me to the wedding?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Yes, I did," he said dryly.  
  
"Oh," Ivy said deflated. "Well, thank you," she said softly.  
  
"I didn't do it for you. I did it for publicity. This is one of the biggest weddings in the country, it would have looked bad on the Crane family if the groom's mother wasn't even invited to the wedding," Julian said unemotionally.  
  
"Is that the only reason Fox agreed to let me come?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, Ivy, it is. I don't know why you're asking, you already know the answers deep down in your heart," Julian said before walking away and leaving Ivy alone, once again.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, you want something?" Brady asked Charity.  
  
"No, that's okay," Charity said before Brady walked away.  
  
"Charity, hi," Miguel said coming up from behind Charity. Charity turned around and saw Miguel standing there with a beautiful, slim girl. She was redheaded and she looked to be the same age as Charity.  
  
"Hi, Miguel, how are you?" Charity asked nicely as she reached over to give him a hug.  
  
"Good, the wedding was really beautiful. You all looked lovely," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Charity said, glancing at the girl by Miguel's side that still hadn't said a word. Miguel, noticing Charity's glance, introduced the girl.  
  
"Charity, I'd like you to meet Emily. Emily, this is Charity," he said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Emily said softly as she held her hand out to Charity.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Charity said with a smile as she shook Emily's hand.  
  
"Miguel was right, you all looked so beautiful out there," Emily said.  
  
"Thank you, that's very nice of you," Charity replied. "So, how long have you and Miguel known each other?" Charity asked curiously.  
  
"About a year. We had the same English class in college and we've been friends ever since," Emily replied. "I really wanted to come to this wedding because I've heard so much about it, and he agreed to bring me," she added.  
  
"Well, that was very nice of him," Charity replied.  
  
"Well, he's a great guy," Emily said.  
  
"Yes, he is," Charity agreed.  
  
"I'm going to go to get a drink, so I'll be right back," Emily said to Miguel. "It was really nice to finally meet you, Miguel talks very highly of you. Hopefully we'll get to talk later," she said.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great," Charity replied before Emily walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Charity turned back to Miguel to see him looking rather nervous.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me bringing her," he said uncomfortably.  
  
"No, of course not. You and her have every right to be here," Charity replied. "She's really pretty," she added.  
  
"Yeah, and she's a really nice girl. We're just friends right now, but who knows what'll happen in the future," he said.  
  
"Well, good for you. I wish you two the best," she said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Miguel said.  
  
Charity turned to look around at all the guests in the room. She turned to a corner of the hall and saw Kay glaring coldly at the back of Emily's head. She couldn't help but smile at the deadly look on Kay's face.  
  
"So, what does Kay think of your new friend," she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Judging by the glare she's been giving Emily all day, I'd say that she's not too fond of her," Miguel joked.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Charity said with a laugh. "You better tell Emily to watch out; Kay can be downright evil when it comes to getting you in her clutches," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, I told Emily all about Kay - she doesn't seem to care," he replied. "Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. I've made it clear to Kay that there will never be anything between us," he added.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that will stop her," Charity said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well she can try whatever she wants. I'm not going to stop dating because of her. She'll only be hurting herself if she continues to hold out hope that I'll come running to her," he replied.  
  
"How philosophical of you," Charity commented lightly.  
  
"Well, I was in her position not too long ago. It took a while, but I finally realized that loving someone who doesn't love you is pointless and painful," he said.  
  
"With a little help from me of course," Charity joked.  
  
"Yes, with your help of course," he replied with a smile. From the corner of his eyes, Miguel could see Brady standing against the wall. "Hey, I think Brady might like his girlfriend back," he said pointing to Brady.  
  
"I think he might," Charity replied.  
  
"When are you two heading back to California?" he asked sadly.  
  
"In two days," Charity replied. "We have to finish packing tomorrow and Vicky and Samantha wanted to spend one more day at home with our dad," she added.  
  
"If you have time, maybe you can stop by and visit me tomorrow before you leave," he suggested.  
  
"I'd love to," she said before hugging Miguel. "I'll talk to you later," she said before walking over to Brady.  
  
"Everything okay?" Brady asked once Charity reached him.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine," Charity replied as Brady wrapped his arms around her. They both turned their attention to the dance floor where Fox and Theresa were dancing once again.  
  
"That's going to be us someday," Brady said softly.  
  
"What?" Charity asked, surprised by his comment.  
  
"Relax, I don't mean now. But someday, someday soon, you and I will be married. And I'll make sure it's the best day of your life," he said. Charity looked at Brady and smiled at the love shining in his eyes.  
  
"It will be, as long as you're there with me," Charity replied lovingly.  
  
"Come on, let's go dance," Brady as another slow song started to play.  
  
"Okay," Charity said as she slipped her hand in Brady's and followed him on to the dance floor.  
  
"God, I love you so much," Fox said to Theresa as they danced to a slow song.  
  
"I love you too. Today was so magical. The wedding was so unbelievably beautiful, better than any of the dreams I've had," Theresa replied.  
  
"Good, I just want to make all your dreams come true, Resa," Fox said as he pulled Theresa closer to him.  
  
"Well, you have, more than you'll ever know," she said as she put her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe we finally made it to this moment," she added.  
  
"I know, who would have thought that out of all the men and women in the world for both of us, you and I would end up together," he said lightly.  
  
"Maybe it was our destiny all along," Theresa suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe Fate hadn't given up on us after all," he said.  
  
"Whatever it was, I thank God for it," she said.  
  
"Me too," Fox replied as Brady and Charity came up next to them and started dancing.  
  
"Are you guys having a good time?" Theresa asked them.  
  
"Yeah, we're having a wonderful time, everyone is," Charity replied.  
  
"That's good," Theresa replied. "So you guys will be leaving Harmony in two days right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Vicky and Sammy wanted to spend another day here," Brady replied.  
  
"I see," Fox replied. "Take care of them while I'm gone," he said to Brady.  
  
"I will," Brady replied.  
  
"First of all, you guys will be on your honeymoon for two weeks only and secondly, I don't need someone to take care of me," Charity said confidently.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Brady said with a laugh. Fox and Theresa soon joined in.  
  
"Whatever," Charity said with a fake pout before joining in on the laughter.  
  
Theresa looked around the hall at all of her friends and family. She, who had been hated by almost everyone when she originally left Harmony, was now surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of loved ones. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since she left Harmony.  
  
She looked around the dance floor to see Antonio and Beth dancing and whispering into each other's ears. At a far table she saw Sheridan sitting on Luis's lap and they were both laughing happily. Across the room, Theresa saw Miguel talking and laughing with Emily. Theresa looked behind Fox to see her mother and Julian dancing and talking softly to one another. Turning to her side, she saw Charity lay her head on Brady's shoulder as she succumbed to the soft sound of the music. She watched as Brady wrapped his arm around Charity's waist, bringing her closer to him. Finally she looked up at Fox to find him staring at her intently.  
  
"We're pretty lucky, aren't we?" he asked with a smile. Theresa simply smiled and reached up to hug Fox.  
  
"Yes, we definitely are."  
  
The End  
  
Please leave feedback!!!  
  
Look out for the Epilogue!!! 


	21. Epilogue

Five Years Later.  
  
Pain. That's all she felt - a blinding pain that would not go away. She tried everything to make the pain go away-screaming, yelling, trying to ignore it, but nothing worked. She looked around the room at all the people that were trying to help her, but they were just succeeding in pissing her off.  
  
"You can do it Resa, just a little more," Fox said from his position next to Theresa. Theresa angrily grabbed Fox by his shirt collar and pulled him close so that his face was only a few inches away from hers.  
  
"This is all your fault!" she exclaimed. "I swear to God, when this is all over I am never going to let you touch me again. Do you hear me?!?!?!? NEVER!!"  
  
"Resa-" Fox started nervously.  
  
"Don't Resa me! I hate you!" she yelled.  
  
"Baby, we can talk about this later, right now you have to concentrate," Fox tried to explain. Realizing that he was right, Theresa quickly let go of her anger towards him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, it just hurts so much," Theresa said sadly.  
  
"It's okay honey. Don't worry, it'll be over soon," Fox said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"All right, Theresa, I need you to push," the doctor said. Theresa took a deep breath before starting to push.  
  
"That's it baby, you can do it," Fox encouraged.  
  
"No, I can't. Please, don't make me do it again, it hurts so much," she pleaded with the doctor.  
  
"Come on Theresa, you can do this," Dr Bagley replied. "I see the head, just one more push, that's all," she said.  
  
"No, no, it's too much," Theresa said tiredly.  
  
"Resa, come on baby. Just think about the little baby that you'll get to hold once this is all over," Fox said. "Just think about that little boy or girl that's going to enter this world because of the two of us. I'm right here, all you need is one more push."  
  
"Just one more? You promise?"  
  
"I promise, just one more," Doctor Bagley said.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Theresa said. She took one final deep breath before pushing with all her strength and energy. When she couldn't push any more, she stopped and fell back on her bed to the sounds a baby crying.  
  
"You did it baby, you did it!" Fox said excitedly as he looked at his first child.  
  
"Is the baby okay?" she asked.  
  
"She's perfect," Fox replied.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes, Theresa. You and Fox have a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Bagley said.  
  
"Let me see her," Theresa said.  
  
"We've got to clean her first," the nurse said as she took the baby from the doctor and carried her to the table. She began wiping her body with the towel and trying to get her as clean as possible. When she was done, she carried the baby over to Theresa. Theresa eagerly took the baby from the nurse before the nurse and doctor left the room.  
  
"She's so beautiful," she admired.  
  
"Just like her mother," Fox said as he sat on the bed.  
  
"She has your eyes," Theresa commented.  
  
"And your nose," Fox added. "Can you believe we did this?" he asked, surprised that he was capable of creating such a beautiful human being.  
  
"I know, she's perfect," Theresa said as she continued to stare at her daughter. "I want you to know that Mommy and Daddy will always be there for you and we will love and support you in everything you do," she said to her beautiful daughter. Her daughter, in return, simply gave a tiny smile.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" she asked Fox.  
  
"No, I'll probably drop her," Fox said.  
  
"No you won't," Theresa disagreed. "You'll do fine," she said as she handed their daughter to Fox. She watched as Fox held her uncomfortably. "It's okay Fox, she won't bite you," she joked.  
  
"Not funny," Fox said with a fake glare.  
  
"Here, let me help you," she said as she grabbed his arms and put them in the correct position under the baby's neck. "See, it's a piece of cake."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Fox said with a smile.  
  
"She looks just like you," Theresa said as Fox continued to stare at their daughter.  
  
"Just like your Mommy said, we're going to love you unconditionally," he said to his daughter. "And I promise to give you any and everything you could ever want," he added. His face broke out into a smile when he heard his daughter give a tiny laugh.  
  
"Just like a Crane to get excited about being offered everything money can buy," Theresa said with a laugh.  
  
"You're learning quickly," he joked to his daughter.  
  
"You should probably go out there and tell Charity and Brady that everything's okay," Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, they've been out there for hours," Fox said as he handed the baby back to Theresa. "You were great today," he said with a smile.  
  
"Are you talking about before or after I threatened to never let you touch me again?" she asked with a laugh. "I'm sorry about that, by the way," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I actually thought it was kind of funny," he replied.  
  
"You would," Theresa said with a roll of her eyes. "All right, hurry up and tell them so you can come back in here," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," he said before kissing her temple and walking out of the room. Theresa looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms after Fox had left the room.  
  
"You've got one of the best daddies in the world," she said as she kissed the baby's cheek.  
  
"What happened? Is Theresa okay? What about the baby, is it okay? What is it, a boy or girl?" Charity asked in one breath when Fox approached them.  
  
"Sweetie, give him a chance to relax first," Brady said with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. He and Charity had gotten married two years after Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really excited," Charity replied. She turned back to her brother and repeated one of her questions. "Is Theresa okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, Theresa and the baby are fine," Fox replied.  
  
"Oh my God, that's great!" Charity said as she reached up and hugged Fox. "You're a father, that's so cool!"  
  
"I'm a father," Fox said, as if just realizing it.  
  
"Congratulations man," Brady said as he also hugged Fox.  
  
"So what is it, a boy or girl?" Charity asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm a father," Fox repeated, not hearing Charity's question.  
  
"Yes, we know that," Charity said, looking at Fox weirdly. "So are you the father of a boy or girl?" Fox continued to stare in space in wonder, not noticing Brady or Charity.  
  
"Fox, you there?" Brady asked, waving his hand in front Fox's face.  
  
"Fox!" Charity yelled. That seemed to snap him out of his reverie.  
  
"I'm a father!" he yelled excitedly as he pulled Charity into his arms and spun her around. "Can you believe it!!"  
  
"Congratulations," Charity said, laughing at Fox's behavior. "Now for the hundredth time, is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"Why don't you come in with me and find out," Fox said as he started heading back to Theresa's hospital room. Brady and Charity quickly followed. When they reached it, they entered quietly, not wanting to wake Theresa if she was asleep.  
  
"Are you awake?" Charity asked as they entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, come in," Theresa said excitedly.  
  
"Resa, I'm so happy for you," Charity said, practically running over to hug Theresa.  
  
"Me too, congratulations, Resa," Brady said as he also hugged Theresa.  
  
"Thanks guys," Theresa replied with a large smile. "Would you like to see your new niece?" she asked.  
  
"Niece? You had a girl!" Charity said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes we did, here you can hold her," Theresa said as she handed the baby to Charity. She watched as Charity and Brady cooed at the baby.  
  
"She's beautiful," Brady said.  
  
"Of course she is, she's my daughter," Fox said in a smug tone.  
  
"Exactly why you should be glad that she has Theresa's looks," Brady joked. Fox gave Brady a light glare.  
  
"Have you guys thought of a name?" Charity asked.  
  
"Yes, you are now holding Alexandra Maria Crane, Lexie for short," Theresa replied.  
  
"Lexie Crane, it's perfect," Charity said. "Just so you know, I plan to spoil my niece like there's no tomorrow," she said to Fox and Theresa.  
  
"I already beat you to it, sis," Fox said with a smile. Charity simply laughed.  
  
"Would you guys mind calling our family back in Harmony and letting them know what's happened," Theresa asked.  
  
"Of course not," Brady said.  
  
"We'd love to," Charity said as she handed Lexie back to Theresa. "We'll be back a little later," she said before going over to hug Fox. "Congratulations again."  
  
"Yeah, you guys deserve it," Brady added.  
  
"Thanks guys," Fox and Theresa said before they left.  
  
"I can't believe I'm an aunt," Charity said to Brady once they had left the room.  
  
"I know, it's weird, I can finally spoil a little kid again. With Belle being so grown, she hasn't needed anyone to spoil or protect her anymore," he said referring to his little sister.  
  
"Well, in nine months, you'll be able to spoil two kids," Charity said calmly.  
  
"Really?" Brady asked confused. "Who's having a baby?"  
  
"We are," she replied, waiting for him to understand.  
  
"Wait, you're.you're pregnant?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah," she replied happily.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, you're going to be a daddy," she said excitedly.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy!!!" he exclaimed before spinning Charity around and pulling her into a kiss. "This is so amazing!" he said after he put her down.  
  
"I know, I can't wait!" Charity replied.  
  
"When did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"Yesterday. I wanted to tell you later tonight, but I couldn't wait," she replied.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay, now we've got to call everyone and tell them Theresa and Fox's good news along with ours," she said as she took his hand and started walking.  
  
"We've got to call my family," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll tell all of Salem if you want," she said with a smile.  
  
"And Harmony?" Brady asked jokingly.  
  
"And Harmony," Charity agreed with a smile.  
  
"Good, come on Mommy, we've got phone calls to make," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and continuing to walk.  
  
Charity walked into Theresa's hospital room almost an hour later to see Theresa laying on her bed and Fox sitting on it talking to her.  
  
"Where's Lexie?" she asked.  
  
"The nurse came and put her in the room with the other babies," Fox replied.  
  
"Where's Brady?" Theresa asked, seeing that Brady was nowhere around.  
  
"He's still calling people. After calling your family and mine, we had to call his family and when I left he was still talking to his grandfather," Charity explained.  
  
"Why did he call his grandfather?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"To tell him some of our own good news," Charity said with a smile as she walked to the other side of Theresa's bed.  
  
"You told him?" Theresa asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Told him what?" Fox asked, not knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen him, he was so excited," Charity replied with a grin, ignoring Fox's question.  
  
"Excited about what?" Fox asked, still confused.  
  
"I bet he was. Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you," Theresa said.  
  
"Happy for what?!!?!!" he finally exclaimed, not liking being left out.  
  
"For my pregnancy," Charity answered.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Pregnancy, you know, that period of nine months in which a baby grows inside a female's stomach," Charity said as though Fox were a three- year-old child.  
  
"I know what it is," Fox said with a roll of his eyes. "You're pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on my sixth week," Charity replied with a smile.  
  
"Why did Resa get to know before me?" he asked in a childish voice.  
  
"Because Resa's my best friend and I needed her support," she replied.  
  
"I would have given you support," he said with a boyish pout.  
  
"Aww, is little Nicky jealous?" Charity asked in a mocking voice as she reached over and grabbed Fox's cheeks.  
  
"No, I'm not. And don't call me Nicky," Fox said, not really expecting Charity to listen to him.  
  
"If it helps, Nicky, you were the first person that I wanted to tell, but I knew you were worried about Theresa and her pregnancy and I didn't want to add to it," she said.  
  
"Thanks, but next time, I want you to come to me first, I don't like being left out," he said with a fake pout. Theresa and Charity laughed at his expression.  
  
"God, I can't believe that one little night in Harmony years ago had led us to right here," Theresa said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Charity said. "I mean, when we left, you and I were just two broken-hearted teenagers and Fox was just an unloved child trying to find his place in the world."  
  
"But look at us now," Fox said. "We're grown adults, and Theresa and I are parents and you're about to become one. It's amazing how two sad incidents could bring about such happy and treasured moments," he said.  
  
"I know," Theresa agreed. "I guess Fate just works some mysterious ways sometimes."  
  
"Well I'm not too much of a believer in Fate, but I'm thankful for whatever it was that led me to Brady," Charity said.  
  
"Me too, I don't know what I'd do without Fox," Theresa said, smiling at Fox.  
  
"Actually, you should both be thanking me," Fox said with a smile.  
  
"And why is that?" Charity asked, certain that she would be amused by her brother's answer.  
  
"Well, Resa, you and I wouldn't have been together if I hadn't volunteered to leave Harmony with you. And Charity, you and Brady wouldn't have met if it weren't for me. So you two should actually be forever grateful that I volunteered, on my own free will, to take you two all the way to California," he said smugly.  
  
"First of all, you didn't volunteer on your own free will-you had no choice. If Theresa was gone, you would have had no reason to stay in Harmony because she was basically your only friend," Charity said. "And secondly, the only reason you took us all the way to California was because you had a crush on Theresa and you didn't want to be away from her," Charity said with a smug smile of her own.  
  
"You two are such Cranes," Theresa said in an amused voice as she watched the confident and smug expression that was on Fox face, quickly fade and appear on Charity's face.  
  
"Yeah, but you love us," Fox said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason, I can't get enough of you Cranes," Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"It's our irresistible charm, right C?" Fox asked his sister.  
  
"Yeah, or maybe it's our good looks," Charity added.  
  
"Or maybe it's your cocky personalities," Theresa put in.  
  
"No, no I don't think that's it, what about you Nicky?" Charity asked.  
  
"No, that's definitely not it," Fox said grinning.  
  
"I'm sure you two wouldn't think so," Theresa said with a smile as she pulled Fox and Charity down on the bed and closer to her.  
  
"Once again, it's the three amigos," Charity said.  
  
"Through everything, we've always managed to be there for each other. We're really lucky to have each other in our lives," Theresa said.  
  
"Yes, we are," Fox agreed as he took Theresa's hand in his. Theresa reached over and took Charity's hand in hers.  
  
"You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for," Theresa said.  
  
"Ditto," Charity and Fox said.  
  
"We've gone through some tough times, but we've always gotten through it together, and we'll always get through it together," Charity said  
  
"As a team," Fox said as he held out his hand in front of them.  
  
"As a unit," Charity said as she laid her hand on top of his. Theresa looked at both of them with a huge smile before laying her hand on Charity and Fox's hands  
  
"As family."  
*The End*  
  
Please, please leave feedback!!!!  
  
And so ends the story of Fox, Theresa, and Charity. I really hoped you guys liked this story because I know that I loved writing it. This was my first time writing a fanfic or a long story of any kind and I was really amazed and touched by all the feedback that I received. I want to thank each and every single person who has left me feedback, I'd like to name all of you, but that'd take a while. LoL. But to everyone that left feedback, I'm glad that you liked my story and your feedback has meant so much to me. When I'm having a crappy day, it would always be so nice to go to the web page and read such nice reviews. All of you are the best!!!! I hope you guys will continue to support me in my second Passions fanfic, A Crane's Flight. Once again, thank you for following me on this journey through the lives of Fox Crane, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Charity Standish. I know the story was different, and not what most people are used to, so thanks for sticking with me and having faith even after I decided to make Charity one of the main characters, b/c even though I like her, I know a lot of people don't. So thanks again to all of you!!! 


End file.
